Aakhir KYUN?
by Angelbetu
Summary: Bina galti ki saza bachpan se nibhata aa raha hoon ab wo saza bhi mujhse poochti hai aakhir tu hi kyun? *Primarly Duo story with a pinch of Trio too* Joint venture of me and Luvcidduodosti
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends...**

**Back with a new story..it will be a long story..**

**Plot given by our very dear and talented writer**

**Luvcidduodosti**

**Thnks June fr giving me an opportunuty to write on ur plot..**

**Basically the whole theme and situations are described by her to me in a very detailed manner..also in this chapter almost half of the sequence is wri****tten by her..so it can be said as a Joint Venture of me and June...also I m using her way of writing as half of the chappy was given by her so I changed my style according to her...**

**Chapters may not be very long but will update weekly or biweekly as per tthe available time...**

**So here is the first chapter of this story...**

**Here we go...**

* * *

**AAKHIR KYUN?**

Sir may I come in?" sub-inspector daya asked.

"Yes baitho" ACP sir said formally.

"Thanks sir. Sir mission ki details?" Daya asked.

"Haa Daya mission ki sab details tumhe Abhijeet dega...tum uske ghar se lelena aaj hii...maine tumhe bulaya hai doosre reason ki wajah se" ACP sir said.

"muje unse koi shikayat nahi hain sir..." Daya said with a smile.

"Thik hai and be careful don't let your personal problems get into this mission." ACP sir said in a soft tone.

"Sir we'll take care" Daya said with a smile and left the cabin.

"Shayad ye mission hi sab thik karde" ACP sir said leaning his head on the head rest.

**At night**.

"Unko to bohot chid hain mujse...Abhi unke Ghar jakaar...nahi unhone to kabhi duty ke beech humare problems Ko nahi aane diya" daya thought tensely while driving to Abhijeet's house.

**Abhijeet's house**

Daya rang the doorbell and was waiting for the response..

Abhijeet opened the door with a smiling face but his smile disappeared on seeing Daya

"Tum iss waqt?" Abhijeet asked with a frown.

"Sir muje ACP sir ne Aaj hi apke ghar se saari mission ki details collect karne ke liye kaha tha" daya said formally.

"Aake baitho main file deta hoo" Abhijeet replied.

"No sir I'm ok" Daya said with a smile.

"Thik hai" Abhijeet said and went into his house to collect the file.

"Ek din nahi guzarjata isko Bina dekhe.. kabhi kabhi to lagta hai kash CID join karta hi nahi" Abhijeet angrily murmured.

But Daya's sharp ears didn't miss it

"Kya karoon...maut to aati nahi hain and suicide kayer karte hai" Daya sadly thought but quickly made his expressions neutral on seeing Abhijeet.

"Lo" Abhijeet said forwarding the file.

Daya noticed that the bandage on Abhijeet's hand had turned red.

"Sir Apne dressing nahi ki" daya asked astonished.

"Ye tumara duty nahi hai officer" Abhijeet replied angrily.

"Sir Apne fellow officers ki care karna bhi meri duty hain" Daya replied.

"Will you just get lost?" Abhijeet shouted angrily.

"Not until you dress up your wound" Daya smirked.

Abhijeet went into his house angrily and dressed up his wound.

"Ho Gaya ab niklo" Abhijeet said angrily.

"Thanks" Daya smiled and went to his car.

**Daya's house**

He drove to his house and finally the fake smile started vanishing from his lips. His head was throbbing with pain and he got into the bed without taking anything...

Some sentences were ringing in his ears

"_**Abey oh tu aanath hi hai...tuje kya maloom family kya hoti hai"**_

_**"Dafaa honaa bey... football khelne ke liye studs chahiye hota hai...phate chappalo se nahi khele jaate football..."**_

_**"kal to family pe essay likhne diya tha...tu kya likha hai"**_

He sat up on the bed with a jerk

"Maine to bachpan se sabki nafrat Ko sehen Kiya hai...to aaj itna Bura kyu lag raha...shayad bohot zyada thak Gaya hoo ladte ladte...ab aur nahi hota" he quickly gulped down two painkillers to ease his pain.

Here Abhijeet after his departure took a deep breathe...he entered in his room and unknowingly his hand touched the bandage...

"_**Bhaiya aapko bukhar hai na...jab aap theek ho jainge mai tab hi school jaunga''**_

...

...

"_**Ye jhooti humdardi kisi aur par azmana mere oopr iska asar nahi hota ab"**_

_**"apko jo kehna hai aap mujhe keh skte hain..apko huk hai par yun apko apki sehat se khilwad nahi karne dunga mai..chup chap neeche aakr nashta kijiye nahi to zabardasti karwana aata hai mujhe"**_

"aaj bhi wo pal bhulaye nahi bhoolte...shayad wo sab ek sapna tha ek khoobsurat sapna jo andhere k khtm hote hi toot gaya...aur sab kuch saaf ho gaya...(whisper) sab"

"(Angerfilled tone) Nafrat sirf aur sirf nafrat hai mujhe tumse...tumhare vajood se..." he lie down and his eyes closed due to whole day shores...

Door opened and a person entered in his son's room...

"So gaya..(in confusion) aaj mera wait bhi nahi kia (remembering) oohh smjha...Daya ko dek kar hi mood off kr lia hoga isne apna (sighing) pata nahin kab sab theek hoga ya kabhi hoga bhi ya nahin"

...

...

"Jee..aapne is waqt call kia...(strictly)aap abhi ghar aaye hain kya..sir apko kitni baar kaha hai ki apna dhyan rkkha kariye...ab koi umar hai raat ke is waqt tak baith k bureau mein kaam karne ki"

"Abi na Abhijeet aas paas hai aur na hi tum duty par ho to ye SIR apne tak rakkho...aur doosri baat..(mischieveously) kya kaha tumne is umar mein...matlab kya mai boodha ho gaya hoon" Acp sir asked in smile from the person who was on other side of the phone..

"Ab jaise jaise birthdays nikl te hn umar to bdhti hi hai normal logon ki...haan aap aur aapke bete ka pata nahi...dono hi Superman ho aap"answered person in smile

"aur mera ye wala beta..ye kya hai shaktiman"acp sir asked in a voice full of love...

"aap ab so jaiye...raat bohot ho gayi hai..mai rakhta hoon" Person replied in a serious low tone

"Dayaaa...apne **DAIDA** ko good night bhi wish nhi kroge..hmm" Acp sir asked desperately but found a dead silence from other side for two minutes and then a voice touched his ear drums...

"Good Night...again a silence as Daya was mumbling without any audio as **DAIDA**...and the call cuts"

"Acp sir closed his eyes in pain and threw the phone away whereas the other entity silently drop few tears from the corner of his eyes"

"Itne pyaar ki adat nahin hai ab Daida...please mera yun imtehaan na lia kariye...is se aapko hi dukh hota hai" he mumbled in a teary tone and slept after sometime due to stress and effect of painkillers

* * *

**How was it..**

**waise ek baat kahu mai aaap logon se nrz hun thoda..The Counter Attack k first chappy me 41 reviews and last me only 26 at least brabr to krna chiye na..bolo aap sb baat sahi h ya glt...**

**Please read nd review if like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello friends...**

**Back with the next chapter...**

**really happy with the response..34 reviews...really wow...**

**Expecting at least double of this figure...I hope my reviewers will bot dissapoint me...**

**Accha na lage to b review I will check myself according to ur suggestions...**

**Thanku so much**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

Daya wake up early morning as he set an alarm for the morning to read the details of mission from the file he bring last night from Abhijeet's home...He studied the whole minutely which took an hour of him and then he get ready,took toast with milk and finally left the home for bureau..

Abhijeet too got up and realised that he slept off without seeing his father...he jerked his head and made his way to his father's room...

He saw him sitting on his rocking chair in garden with closed eyes as it was just beside his room...

Abhijeet made his way toward him and called him softly: Good morning Dad...

Acp sir opened his eyes and answered without looking at him: Good morning son

Abhijeet sit near his knee: aap yahan aise kyun baithe hain...(softly) abi tak chai nahi pee na aapne...

Acp sir: hmm kya karoon Manohar chutti par hai aur khud banane ka mnn nahi ho rha tha...

Abhijeet: to aur hoga kya aapko itni baar kaha hai der raat tak bureau me mut raha kariye par aap sunte hi nahi...(angrily) pata hai mujhe dinner bhi nahi kia hoga theek se kal...mai so jo gaya tha...boliye nahi kia naa...

Acp sir: kia tha bete...aur kal to tum muje Good night bole bina hi so gye the..

Abhijeet lieing: are mai to wait hi kar raha tha Dad apka pata nahi kab aankh lag gayi...half day me kal wapas aa gaya tha na mission k papers k lie...fir raat tak akela bohot bore ho gaya tha...

Acp sir looked at him and he changed his vision to other side...

Acp sir shake his head in dissapointment: accha chalo ab utho ready ho jao...aap dono ko aaj mission par nikalna hai...

Abhijeet made a face but its his duty where best officers of CID Mumbai are needed and he knew that Daya is the best for this mission...

He got up with: theek hai par aap yahan se hilenge bhi nahin mai aapke lie abi garma garam chai bana kar laata hoon ok...

Acp sir: are par ABHI late ho jayenge na hum bureau ke lie...

Abhijeet silently: nahi hote Dad...(he after a short pause) Dad ek baat manenge meri...

Acp sir: haan beta bolo...

Abhijeet: aap mujhe ABHI mut bulaya kariye...

Acp sir looked at him with fixed gaze...however he knew the reason but asked still: kyun

Abhijeet: bus aise hi and he moved inside with fast steps...

Acp sir look at him going again closing his eyes threwing his head on head rest dejectedly...

Here Abhijeet marched inside the kitchen and put pan on gas pouring water inside it..he was doing all in rash he was really looking angry but on whom he himself don't know...finally he bang his hand on kitchen slab and hold it from both the side bowing on the burner...

Chale kyu nhi jaate tum meri zindagi se Daya...kyun mera mann na chahte hue bhi har din har pal tumhari yadon se bandha hua hai...kyun...meri zindagi ki sabse badi galti shayad yahi hai ki maine tumhe bohot pyar kia aur badle mein tumne...tumne kya kia...tumari wajh se meri khushi humare ghar ki raunak humse chin gayi...acha hota ki mai tujhe kabi apni zindagi me aane hi nahi deta...accha hota sach Daya bohot accha...

He came out of his thoughts due to the sound of boiling water about to come out from the pan...He jerked his head and start preparing tea for his father...

Both Father and Son get ready leaving for bureau...

Acp sir was a bit tensed for his sons..okay he is a CID officer and he knew that missions are part of their lives but still he is a father too...and the wall between his two sons was again a big reason for his tention...with all these thoughts they reached bureau...

Daya was already present their seeming dipped in the file...

A small smile crepted on a father's lips after seeing his small young lad engrossed in work...

On the other hand Abhijeet totally ignored his prsence...he straight made his way toward his desk which was a bit away from Daya...

Daya stood up and wished morning to Acp sir who nodded his head in yes...

He ordered: Daya Abhijeet 10 minute baad mere cabin mein aana mission ki file lekr...okay

Daya/Abhijeet: SIRR...

Both looked at each other but soon averted their gazes...

Acp sir sighed and left for his cabin...

Duo joined him post ten minutes...

Acp sir looked up from the file he was reading and initiated: aa gaye baitho...

Duo sat down without looking at each other...

Ye mission bohot hi important mission hai par khatarnaak bhi hai...jaisa ki already tum dono ne mission ki details me padha hoga pichle paanch saalon mein Mumbai/Thane/Pune aur Aurangabad se achanak log gayab ho rahe hain...kahan ja rahe hain kuch pata nahin...sab log alag alag jagh se gayab ho rahe hain...un logon ki details bhi deki hogi tumne file mein..

Abhijeet:jee Sir kareeb 250 log gayab hue hain in paanch salon mein...

Acp sir: haan aur islie hi ye shak aur bhi badhta hai ki ye gayab hona mehej ek haadsa ya ittefak nahin hai...ye sochi smjhi planning ka hissa hai aur iske peech kaun log hain unke bare me ab thodi thodi hint milne lagi hai...wo log Mumbai/Thane/Pune aur Aurangabad k un areas ko target karte hain jo sheher se door hain...jahan wo log apna guzar karte hain jinhe hum asan bhasha me "Below Poverty Line" ya "Slum area" k log keh sakte hain...parivar to in logon k bhi hain na aur phir police to har varg(category) ke logon ko ek jaisa hi smjhti hai...islie humein ye mission dia gaya hai...tum dono ko action lene ki ijajat nahi hai kyuki jahan tak samajh me aati hai baat wo log khatarnak hain tum do log us poore gang ko khtm nahin kar sakte par haan deemak ki tarah us gang ko khokla kar skte ho...unke adde thikane, unke kaam karne ke tareeke ye sab tum log jaan sakte ho...aur tumhe bus yahi karna hai khokla karna hai us gang ko par koi action nahi lena hai...smajh gaye na tum dono...

Daya interrupted in mid: Sir aaj se kareeb 13-14 saal pehle bhi aisa hi ek gang operate karta tha na (dreamy tone) jo masoom bacchon ko agva kar ke unke angon ka vyapar karte the...

Acp sir looked at him with pale face...

Daya asked directly looking into eyes of his father: kya ye wahi gang hai Sir...

Acp sir haphazardly: pata nahin Daya tum kaun se gang ki baat kar rahe ho mujhe to aisa kuch yaad nahin aata...

Daya smirked and left the cabin with: accha

Abhijeet looked at both of them in confusion and then asked to Acp sir: kaun se gang ki baat kar raha hai ye Dad...(he deliberately called him like this as he want to show his dominance that being a son he has a right to know these hidden matters)...

Acp sir looked at him meaningfully...

Abhijeet was shocked..he stoop up: kya ye wahi gang hai sir...

Acp sir: haan bhi aur naa bhi...mujhe sirf shak hai...par abi koi bhi chiz theek se saaf nahi hai to mai keh nahi skta...(fire came in the eyes of Abhijeet noticed by his father so he draw his attention) Abhijeet is gang ke khilaf sirf tum dono as officers ja rahe ho...(strictly) sentiments aaj abi yahan bureau me chod kar jao...

Abhijeet annoyingly: ye aap use kyu nahi kehte...

Acp sir hiding his smile: use bhi keh dunga..Abhijeet use mut kehna ye sab...

Abhijeet again look at him in irritation...wo baccha nahi hai Sir...

Acp sir sternly: tumare lie wo shayd ab kuch bhi nahi hai Abhijeet (Abhijeet looked at him angrily but lowered his eyes instantly hearing more) islie mujhe mut batao ye baat baar baar...par mere lie wo aaj bhi wahi Daya hai jise in hathon se paala hai maine...maine pehle bhi kaha hai aur dohrana mujhe pasand nahi fir bhi aaj ek aur baar kehta hoon...tum dono bacche nahi ho samjhdar ho tum dono apas k masle apas me hi rakkho aur jab tak chahe use badhao par mujhe is sab ke beech laane ki koshish nahi karna...wo tumhara (Abhijeeg glared and Acp sir stressed) Junior hai...(Abhijeet jerked his head)uski jaan ki hifazat karna,use guide karna uska...

Abhijeet straight: mai koi khayal nahi rakhne wala hoon uska...

Acp sir: haan bilkul tum dono ko ek doosre ka khayal rkhna hai tabi ek mission success hota hai Senior Inspector Abhijeet...(sternly) and I hope u will not forget it...

And how can Abhijeet forget anything related to his duty...his father know every trick to trap him...he replied in chewing tone: Sure Sir...

Acp sir whose back was on Abhijeet's side smiled secretly but really took a sigh hearing a small low whisper in shape of a query...

Aap ab bhi use mujhse jyada pyar karte hain na DAD...

Acp sir looked at him angrily and before he burst out Abhijeet wipe himself out from the cabin completely...

Acp sir sat down on chair in frustration: kab akl ayegi in dono ko...chota to fir bhi theek hai (tease) barey sahab ko chota ban ne ki padi rehti hai aaj kal...bus har waqt zid zid zid...is se acche to bachpan me the ye dono...

He get lost in a memory lane where he can see his two young lads, elder of around 17 years and younger of 15.5 years fighting on his CID badge...

-_**Mai loonga...**_

_**:Ye mera hai mai bada hoon na...**_

_**-Daida ne mujhe dia tha mai chota hoon na...**_

_**:Ja le le...Par CID join to pehle mai hi karoonga...to badge to pehle muje hi milega...**_

_**-Kyun mai Daida se kahunga wo mujhe pehle join kara denge...**_

_**:Ahan...aisa sab police me nahin hota...bada aaya Daida ka chamcha...**_

_** -Daya exclaimed: Daidaaa...**_

_**:Abhijeet followed his gaze and gulped down his fear: mar gaye...marwa dia motey ne...he tried to smile: Dad aap aa gaye...**_

_**\- Daya coming toward him hugging him from waist calling Abhijeet too from his eyes as their father was back from a mission after fifteen days that's why his CID badge was at home...**_

_**:Abhijeet too hugged him and Pradyuman sat down on couch having both his lads on his either legs in sitting position asked softly: kya ho raha tha..kis baat par chote miyan ko mera (stressed) chamcha bulaya ja raha tha...**_

_**Daya in laughing: kuch nahi Daida (saving his brother) hum log bus aise hi mazak kar rahe the...hai na Abhi**_

_**Abhijeet bow his head down: nahin Dad hum log apke badge par lad rahe the...**_

_**Daya made a face and look at his bro angrily who hide himself in his father's chest...**_

_**Acp sir smiled while Daya threw an angry glance to his bro then pleaded to his father: Daida mai hi jhagra kar raha tha...Bhai to theek hi keh raha tha...aur aap to mujhe (tease) bhai se bhi jyada pyar karte hain na...aap please Abhi ko nahin dantenge naa...**_

_**Acp sir caressing his hairs: bilkul nahin dantunga...**_

_**Abhijeet peeped out from his hiding place and looked at his father tilting his head: mujhse kum pyar kya Dad...**_

_**Daya look at him and mocked: Jealous Boss...**_

_**Abhijeet: Hunh...**_

_**Acp sir lovingly patting his elder son's cheek: Daya chota bhi to hai na Abhi se...aur phir Abhi bhi to Daya ko Dad se jyada pyar karta hai (sadly) Dad to naraz nahi hue na...**_

_**Daya looked at them with eyes full of love...**_

_**Abhijeet sweetly: ye to hai and both father and son hugged their cutest small dude named Daya whose eyes were sparkling like whole universe came inside his eyes...**_

Abhijeet threw water once again on his face wiping out all the memories and look at himself in mirror: Abhi Dad se jyada pyar karta hai Daya se nahin (strong) bilkul nahin...He turned and freezed seeing another pole of this story standing on the door step of washroom in complete pain...

Abhijeet turned his face away and the beary heart left the place instantly finally leaving bureau premises too...

Abhijeet came out from washroom and look here and their...

He was about to ask regarding Daya as its time to leave for the mission when Freddy himself told him: Sir Daya Sir keh kar gaye hain ki wo neeche gadi me apka wait kar rahe hain...waise (gently) all the best for this mission sir...

Abhijeet accepted the wish in smile, nodded his head in yes took permission from his father and left bureau premises!

* * *

**So how was it...**

**Next soon if will get satisfactory number of reviews**

**THANKS for reading...**

**Thanks Abhigyan for favouriting almost every project of mine...honored...thnku so much :)**

**Shikhu ur plot going to arrive in MSB...mai bhooli nahi thi...bus reply krna bhool gyi thi jab tumne apna plot share kia tha...I hope u will forgive my small bhool...I m bhullkkd u know...squirrel knows this also...**

**Ta ta...milte hain jald hi :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello friends...**

**Back with the next chapter...**

**really happy with the response..38 reviews..Hayeeee kahin ye sapna to nahin...thanku so much all of u...**

**Dear Guest here is ur update..enjoy and keep reviewing..keep supporting...**

**Shikhu: yaar sach kahun to jaisa tumne mana kia hai ki aisa plot nahin hona chiye plot 50% waisa hi hai...but I owe u ki mai ise interesting banane ki koshish karungi...but as u know ki this is not my plot and meri first duty hai ki plot owner ko satisfy karun..afferall ye unhi ka plot hai to mai ise poori tarah chnge nahi kar skti...haan thoda modify jaroor kar skti hoon jis se readers and plot owners dono ki expectation fulfill ho jaye...baaki meri Shikhu ki marzi hai agar use kahin pr b lage ki repetition hai and wahi same stuff hai to she can (sadly hawee itme sare ansuon k sath keh rahi hun mai ye) leave it in mid...and sach me no hard feelings as ur concern in genuine mY shikhu...Love u dear and thanks for reviewing...thanks for being always around me...**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

Daya was waiting for him inside the car...

Abhijeet find him sitting on the driving wheel so he himself opened the back door of the car and hopped inside...

Car moved smoothly...

Abhijeet saw reflection of Daya on mirror and easily got that he was crying few minutes before...

Unknowinlgly he felt a burning sensation behind his eyes...he was feeling guilty for hurting the same person again and again...obviously he is not a person like that but he himself don't know what all of a sudden happens to him when the matter stop at Daya..

He came out of his trail of thoughts realising that someone is calling him...

He found the car stopped and a worried face from the driving seat turned towards him...

Mai kabse bula raha tha aapko...(concerned)are u alright?

Abhijeet can't say more so simply answered: Yeah

Again asked: kya kaam tha (rudely) kyun bula rahe the mujhe...

Daya look at him like "is this a question to ask"...he sighed and says: Plan kya hai sir..kahan se start krna hai and disguise wagairh bhi karna hai...gadi bhi chodni hai..usi baare me baat krni thi...

Abhijeet realised that they were standing in an isolated place and Daya intentionally drove car at this point...

He nodded: haan(putting all thoughts aside and saying shutup to his brain he speaked) deko samne dashboard mein do mobile sets hain... sabse pehle mobile band karo aur un do sets ko activate karo...

Daya did as per ordered and till then Abhijeet opened car's diccy and took out two small bag packs from it along with a shopper...he now sat on the passenger seat as per the need of the situation...

Daya switched on both the ordinary mobile sets and was about to insert sim their own sim cards in it when his mind striked...he look at Abhijeet who was seeming to be busy with some micro phones and spy cameras...he again look down towards those mobile phones...

Bitting his lips he intentionally cleared his throat but it create no impact on the busy Abhijeet so he just look down waiting for Abhijeet to end his game with those small gadgets...

Abhijeet finally after two more minutes, look at Daya who was looking down,lost!

He saw phone sets are lying on his thigh...battery lying on the other side while sims were in his palm...

He asked grabbing his attention in tough tone: Mobile phones se sim cards nikalne me itna time lgta hai kya...aur kabse yunhi baithe ho

Daya looked at him and started in low tone: wo mujhe ek doubt tha

Abhijeet straight: Kaho

Daya: Wo hum...hum ye purane sim cards to nahi dalenge na in sets me nahi to benefit hi kya hai doosre phones use karne ka...(meaningfully) humare numbers to fir bhi track ho jayenge...

Abhijeet taking their own sims from his hand: theek socha tumne...hum doosre sim cards use karenge jo ki registered nahi hote par wo abi yahan nahi hain mere paas...(keeping the sims in dashboard after wrapping them with a newspaper) mera ek aadmi humein Malad Old Bridge ke neeche milega wahi hume sim cards lakr dega aur disguise ka saman bhi...(now look at him) theek

Daya nodded his head in yes...

Abhijeet: Doubt tha to pehle hi pooch lete na

Daya: haan maine bulaya tha apko...I mean bulaya tha aur nahi bhi (hurridely) aap busy the na to...

Abhijeet: accha theek hai...lo ye bug lo aur apne kaan k peeche k hairs me fit karo...

Daya nodded...

Abhijeet did it but Daya was unable to fit it properly...At last he somehow fix it and sit quietly

Abhijeet asked: Ho gaya

Daya: hmmm

Abhijeet sighed: dikhao mujhe

Daya look at him and unknowingly a smile flashed on his lips that even now Abhijeet can understand his unsaid words...

He turned his back towards Abhijeet and Abhijeet checked his bug...he fix it properly and show Daya in front mirror about that proper adjustment...

Daya nodded and Abhijeet told him in cold tone: baar baar nahi bataunga...first and last time...

Daya: jee

Abhijeet: Daya

Daya looked at him with big eyes on which Abhijeet get irritated: ab aise mut ghooro...tumara naam Daya hai to Daya hi bulaunga naa...

Daya immediately looked down with Jee...

Abhijeet: apna bag check karwao mujhe...Mission mein kuch aisi cheezein hoti hain jo nahin rakhni hotin...ek baar dikhao mujhe...(he handover a small bag pack to him)

Daya opened it and show him clothes a wallet and one small photoframe...

Abhijeet took that frame in his hand...rage filled up in his eyes whereas Daya was continuosly looking down...He was about to throw that frame outside when a firm,strong grip hold his hand...

Abhijeet look at the owner of the grip in amaze and the young lad speak up in slight anger: wo mera samaan hai tum yun apne (stressed) Junior ka samaan phek nahin sakte ho...

Abhijeet looked at him angrily and Daya snatched that photoframe from him, look at it for once and enclosed it in dashboard...

He came out from the car in extreme anger banging its door hard to inhale fresh air where few tears escaped from his eyes...he murmured...here Abhijeet too hit his hand with the dashboard and sit with closed eyes to calm himself down...

Daya looking in the vaccum with teary eyes: pyar kisine maanga bhi nahi hai tumse Abhijeet...mai khush hoon...jaroori nahin kisiko mukammal jahan mile...thodi si jameen mein guzar kar sakne ka hausla hai mujhme...par meri jameen jin meethi yadon ke basere par tiki hui hai wo cheen ne ka huk nahin hai tumhe...(wiping his tears harshly) bilkul nahin...

He listened the tone of his car horn and he made a face but he have to move as its call of his duty...

Daya sit inside and both shared a look...Abhijeet averted his gaze place the bags on the back seat and forward his hand to him...Daya look at him surprisingly: Lets have a healthy and successful mission...Aapas ki batein mission k baad dekh lenge...Okay

Daya nodded and shake hand with him..his anger two lowered down..he sit on the driving seat and heard more from his senior...

Abhijeet: chalo gadi malad ki ore le lo...waise tumara bag dekha maine (Daya looked at him in rash but his rash feelings lower down hearing further comment) tumne kafi acche se packing ki hai...generally new comers ko idea nahin hota ki kaise bags pack karne hain...

Daya in flow: par mai to jitne kapde the sab le aaya...

Abhijeey jerked and asked in low tone: Sab

Daya: jee...he looked down feeling a fixed gaze on him and then continue his driving

Abhijeet moved his face to the other side and get that why Daya almost wear same shirts every week only the days are different...

His pay was less than him but not this much that he can't afford a handsome number of clothes...

He closed his eyes and a scene flashed in front of his eyes...

**_Bhai ye shirt to parso hi pehni thi..._**

**_To kya hua Dad abi new lekr aaye hain...chal na jaldi se pehn le na Daya_**

**_Nahi Bhai aap wo blue color wali shirt de do naa..._**

**_Are wo to abi pack rakkhi hai...kya Daya itne to Shirts hain tere paas..new wali kyun nikal raha hai aisi hi cupboard me ab jgh kum pdne lagi hai aur tere kapde badhte ja rahe hain..._**

**_Abhi mujhe wohi wali shirt pehn ni hai tum dete ho ya nahin..._**

**_Abhijeet angrily: Nahin deta bol kya karega..._**

**_Daya looked at him with fixed gaze and then lie down on his bed taking blanket upto his face declaring...to mai b party me nahin jaunga..hunh_**

**_Abhijeet in anger: nautanki number ek hai tu Daya...chal uth bol kaun si shirt chiye..._**

**_Daya happily: ye hui na baat..._**

Abhijeet again looked at the young lad and realised that his small dude have grown much big but still their are remininces of innocence...but now he don't talk much...he talk more by his actions rather by his tongue...

Abhijeet sensed that from sometime Daya was continuously rubbing his forehead...

He turned his face thinking: Mujhe kya...waise bhi jyada free nahin hona hai mujhe is se...(sarcastically) kuch galat soch hi na pal jaye mann mein...He is just my subordinate...but then again Acp sir words sparked in his brain (_Tum dono ko ek doosre ka khayal rakhna hai_)...

He came out of his thoughts with the breaks in their journey...Abhijeet note that car is stopped and they were parked beneath the Old Bridge of Malad.

* * *

**Aaj ke lie itna hi...**

**Milte hain jald hi...but ab MSB me milenge pehle...:)**

**Tata all of u**

**And a very happy Good morning with a Great Day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello friends...**

**Back with the next chapter...**

**Reviews kum kaise hue bhai...dekho aise cheating nahin chlegi Angelbetu ke sath...nahi to fir angelbetu ko bhi apne head par red red horns lagane padenge...soch lijiye aap sab...hehehe...accha ab is chappy par sab log acche bacchon ki tarah review karna...theek...without more bak bak...**

**Enjoy ur chappy :)**

* * *

Abhijeet came out of the car signalling Daya to stay inside only...

He reached at a perfect point,took out his gun and held it from its front...now the gun is in reverse position inside his palm...he knocked the gun three times on an iron pipe in a specific manner and wait...

The wait was for less than two minutes...a man with medium height,normal complexion came out somewhere from the bushes...

Daya's eyes went bigger but he appreciated Abhijeet's way of working in heart with a slow murmur: Bhai ka style bhi alg hi h...(to himself) bohot kuch seekhna hai abi tujhe Daya...

Here Abhijeet was back after taking the desired material and information with a strict order to his khabri as: do chaar mahine ke lie gayab ho jaa...nazar nahi aana chiye tu smjha...

Khabri: jee saab samajh gaya...aap ye mission poora kar loge to mujhe jada khushi hogi saab..mera baccha aur biwi bhi inhi logon ne uthaya hai...(rage filled tone) chodna mut saab...

Abhijeet placed hand on his shoulder and nodded his head in yes...

Abhijeet hand over the sim cards to Daya who immediately inserted them in mobile phones...

Abhijeet gave him a chit...ye hum dono ke numbers hain...dimag me rakh lo inhe aur dekh bhi lo kaun sa number kiske paas ja raha hai bohot emergency situation me hi phone karne ki naubat aayegi nahi to most of the time to hum sath hi honge...

Daya nodded...he read the numbers,dialed them to identify which number is in which mobile phone and finally chewed that paper gulping down now to remove every possible evidence...

Abhijeet smiled on him...internally he feel proud having such a brilliant and proactive officer beside him who is none other than his brother...he was shocked at his thought process...BROTHER...really even today do he consider him as his brother...?

His thoughts again get intervened with the voice of his subordinate...

Sir nikalna kab hai aur gadi...

Abhijeet: Nikalna abhi hai...aur gaadi ko yahin chod do subah Dad...(changing) I mean sir kisi tarah se gadi gayab karwa denge...

Daya coldly: aapke Dad hain wo...aap unhe Dad bula sakte hain (careless tone) mujhe koi problem nahin hai...

Abhijeet in chewing tone: hoti bhi to mujhe koi fark padta nahi Mr Daya...and for ur kind information duty par main unhe sir hi bulata hoon...

Daya gave him a teasing look which embarassed Abhijeet badly...

Daya jerked his head and started changing his disguise...

...

...

Wo meri mooch hai...

Par mujhpe jyada suit kar rahi hai...aap (looking keenly) ye daadhi kyu nahi laga lete...waise bhi maine kabi apko shave me dekha nahi hai...

Abhijeet furiously: Daya maine kaha na wo mooch main humesha use karta hoon...

Daya: to is baar kuch alg kariye na...humesha same kyu use karna...kisine pehchan lia to...

Abhijeet in chewing tone: tum humesha itni zid kyun karte ho (in flow) jab jo muh se nikal jae wahi chahiye hota hai...ab kuch nahin to ek mooch k peeche jhagra karna hai sahab ko...Maa se keh kar pitai lagwa dunga na tab akal...he stopped abruptly as all of a sudden Daya held his hand...

Abhijeet realised his words and look at Daya who was in tears...before Abhijeet jerk his hand he himself took his hand away from Abhijeet and placed that piece of Moustache quietly in front of Abhijeet involving himself in other details of his disguise not forgetting to wipe his tears...

Here Abhijeet was sitting dejectedly having that piece of Moustache in his lap...

He was feeling really angry on himself...how can he be so emotional at times...how can he not cope up with the situations...he picked his required items from the shopper given by his informer and moved out from the car sitting down at a quiet place...

Daya watch him going away from him...he took a painful sigh...

Daya's pov: humein sath aana hi nahin chahiye tha...mujhe bhi na jaane kya ho jata hai kabi kabi...bekar me hi Boss ko bhi pareshani hoti hai...

He was thinking all this when found the same moustache fallen on his lap followed by a strict tone: jaldi karo itna time nahin hai humare paas...

Daya answered him with SIRR...

Acp sir's Residence

12:15 AM

Sir jee...Sir jee darwaja kholiye

Acp sir who was sitting on his study table pressed his eyes and opened the door...

Kya baat hai Manohar ab tak soye kyun nahin...ek to mere laakh mana karne ke baad bhi tum aa gaye aaj...chutti thi na tumhari...

Manohar: Sir jee apko akele kaise chod deta...Abhijeet Baba bhi to nahin hain na...Sir wo Salunkhe Sahab aapse milne aaye hain...

Acp sir in shock: Salunkhe (looking at his watch) is waqt...

Manohar: jee Sir...mai unhe ander...

Acp sir: nahi mai bahar aata hoon...(low tone) yahan ayega to files dekh kar bhashan sunane lagega mujhe...

Manohar smiled sheepishly and then nodded seeing the glare of Acp sir: theek hai Sir jee aap bahar chaliye mai aap logon ke lie coffee bana deta hoon...

Acp sir: aur coffee bana kar chup chap apne kamre mein dikhoge tum mujhe...nahi to kal chutti...

Manohar scaredly: nahin nahin bus coffee bana kar pakka so jaunga sir...aap chaliye...

Acp sir smiled a bit...

He came out and start his scolding to avoid the scold of his buddy: Raat ke sawa 12 baje tu mere ghar mein kya kar raha hai...abi parson hi bukhar theek hua hai na phir wapas laana hai...

Salunkhe listened the whole in silence and then replied in cold tone: Ho gaya ya baaki hai...

Acp sir glared at him and Salunkhe sir called him: aao (signalling him to sit) tashreef lao..tumhara hi ghar hai...

Acp sir sat down in dissapointment knowing well what is going to come in his way...

A stern tone fall on his eardrums: Kya mai pooch sakta hoon aur kitni der tak study me baithne ka irada tha tumhara...

Salunkhe tu shuru mut ho jaa ab...

Salunkhe sir in anger: haan haan bus tum jo jee me aaye karte raho khud ke sath aur hum khamosh rahein bus..sunte rahein chup chap...kab tak chlega ye sab Pradyuman...

Acp sir: baap hoon mai Salunkhe...mere dono bete itne khatarnaak mission par aaj hi gaye hain...neend kahan se aayegi...

Salunkhe sir: mai sab samjhta hoon Pradyuman par tum mission par jane ki baat se jyada pareshan ho ya wo dono ek sath gaye hain is baat se...

Acp sir looked at him tiredly...

Salunkhe Sir: boss tumhe baat karni chiye un dono se...teen saal ho gaye hain us baat ko Acp teen saal...ab wo dono bacche nahin rahe...na Abhijeet aur na Daya...un dono ko smjhna hoga ki unke pita ko unka is tarah khiche rehna kitna dukh de jaata hai...tum kehte kyun nahin unhe kuch...

Acp sir: kya kahun Salunkhe...tu bata kya kahun unhe...ek Abhijeet hai jo apni zid chodna hi nahin chahta...yaad hai na tujhe maine kitni baar kaha tha ki Daya ko ghar wapas le aaye...par uska bus wahi ek jawab tha ki usne Daya ko ghar se jaane k lie nahin kaha...Baat uski bhi sahi hai Daya khud ki marzi se ye ghar chod k chala gaya tha par kahin na kahin ghalti Abhi ki bhi to thi na...Chal ye baat mai chod bhi doon to wo Daya...mujhe Dad tak bulana ab use mushkil hota hai...har roz mujhe phone karta hai...bureau se niklne se pehle mujhe dawaiyan yaad dilata hai par kabi paas aakar mujhe apne bete ko pyar bhi nahin karne deta uski narazgi to uske bhai se hai na...aakhir maine kya kia hai...(angrily) aaj Vrinda hoti na to in dono ko raste par le aati...

Salunkhe sir in silence placed hand on his shoulder: Vrinda Bhabhi hoti to ye sab hota hi nahin na Pradyuman...

Acp sir looked at him in jerk...and he pressed his shoulder a bit more...

...

...

Next Morning

08:00 AM

At an isolated factory

Sir mai theek to lag raha hoon na...

Abhijeet looked at him and nodded with: ab tum ye Sir Sir bolna band karoge...

Daya nodded

He asked again: Plan yaad hai na

Daya: hmmm...

Abhijeet: to phir shuru ho jao...one two three...

Ahhhh...

Abe dekh k nahin chal sakta kya...

Other one looked at him angrily and answered: dekh ke hi chal raha tha...tu beech me aaya...Utha ab mujhe jada natak mut kar...jara sa jhagda ho jaye tu to bus muh hi fula leta hai...

First one: haan haan theek hai aaja...

He picked him up and the injured one grumbled: itni zor se marne k lie kisne kaha tha...

His eyes blinked for once and he asked innocently: tez lag gayi kya Abhi...

The injured person looked at him for a while and moved his head in no...

Aye kaun ho re tum dono kahan ghuse chale aa rahe ho...

The taller one in attitude: dikta nahi hai tere ko ek aadmi ko chot lagi hai...haan

To tune hi to giraya tha na use...to ab kyu chauda ho raha hai...aur ye humara ilaaka hai chalo niklo yahan se...

The injured one in smirk: Bhai Ballu...(Ballu glared at him and his smile get deeper knowing well that his subordinate does not like that name) maine bachpan me suna tha ki ilaaka kutton ka hota hai...and both start laughing loudly

The goons standing their really fumed in anger: aye shane jada shaanpatti ki na to jaban halak se kheech lunga smjha...(pushing him) chal nikal yahan se...

The push results a fall which angered his partner...he hurridely grabbed him and made him sit: Teeku...(Teeku glared at him and he winked) tu yahan baith...main jara hath saaf karke aata hoon...

Teeku in low tone: sambhalke

Ballu just hummed although feel delighted getting that small care gestures from his brother...

The fight started..Ballu giving good defence...

All of a sudden a goon took out a knife and moved toward Ballu in rage with: Saaley teri to...

A hand grabbed that knife from its sharp side and in a second with one sharp move knife and the man both were on the ground...

Teeku heard a small audio of ABH..

He immediately show his palm to Ballu in anger who swallowed down his words...this small instance gives a moment to goons and one of them hit a rod on Ballu's head who fall down in pain...

Teeku in pain: Ballu...aye kya hua...he place his hankerchief on his wound...kyu maara tumne mere dost ko haan...(grabbing collar of one of them) chodunga nahin mai tujhe...

Aye Ranga pakad lo in dono ko...bhai ke paas le kar chalte hain...bohot garmi hai inme...

Both wanted this only...so they both showing off some normal efforts to get out from their grip finally surrendered and went along with goons as their slaves...

* * *

**Kaisi rahi...**

**Let me know**

**Milte hain jald hi **

**Tata :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello friends...**

**Back with the next chapter...**

**Thanks for the lovely support all of you...but is baar bhi comparatively reviews kum the...ab nxt update sufficient reviews milne k baad hi milega...DEAL**

**Enjoy this for now :)**

* * *

Ranga ye sab kya hai...ye chotein kaise aayin tum sabko haan...

Glancing at the back from where his men were coming with two new faces: aur ye kise pakad kar le aaye ho...kaun hain ye dono...

Ranga: Bhai pata nahin kahan se aa tapke hain ye dono...maine roka to shaanpatti kar rahe the...(angrily) thodi hathapai ho gayi bhai...

BHAI looked around and saw the faces of his men...thodi...(rash) abe itna maara hai do logon ne mil k tum sabko...naam duba ke rakh doge tum sab ke sab mera ek din...

Coming towards duo: aur tum dono kaun ho tum...yahan kya kar rahe ho...kisne bheja hai tum dono ko yahan (suspiciously) Police ke aadmi ho haan

Teeku replied as Ballu was in semiconsciousness due to that hit on his head and was dangling in the arms of two goons...

He made a puppy face and initiated: Hum dono dost hain... hum log door gaon se aaye hain... yahan kaam ke vaste bhatak rahe hain...laga is factory mein kuch kaam milega to dekne chale aaye par ye gunda log hum par hi chadayi kar di...deko (tensed tone) bichare mere dost ko kitna maara khoon aa raha hai usko...(requesting) aye bhai usko thoda dawa daru karne do na mere ko...aur kuch kaam ho to de do humein aaj kal to khane k vaande hain...kaam nahi hai to bhi chalega mere dost ko chod do par hum chle jayenge dono... haan bhai...

:Hmmm to kaam ki talash hai tum dono ko...(asking) padhe likhe ho

Teeku: are padhe likhe hote to yahan thode na bhatak rahe hote Bhai...

: Kya kaam kar sakte ho tum dono...dekho mere yahan ek driver aur ek cleaner ki jagah khali hai...mere truck me maal supply hota hai doosri factories ko...

Teeku asking: kaisa maal hai bhai

The head of the goon looked at him and he managed: nahin mai islie pooch raha tha ki ye itne sare gunda log hain yahan ek number ka maal to hoga hi nahin...

: In sabko rakhna padta hai...maal ki security ke lie samjha..security smjhta hai...(Teeku moved his head in no so he told him) rakhwali...tu ye bata truck chalane aata hai...

Teeku: are truck to kya chalata hai ye mera dost hai na Ballu...bhai iske jaisa gaadi akkhe Maharashtra me koi nahi chala sakta...

: Theek hai (smirk) ye bhi dekh lenge...parso truck jayega to tayar rehna...aur haan ab ye factory hi tum dono ka ghar hai...yahan se kahin jaane ki koshish bhi mut karna..rehna khana nahana dhona sab yahin...

Teeku nodded: are bhai jahan kaam wahan hi hum...bohot bohot dhanyawad bhai...bhai wo mere dost ki patti...

: Haan haan...(to his men) aye leke jao re..in dono ko wo kone wala kamra de do...aur iske ilaz ka bi bandobast karo...(asking) Naam kya hai tum dono ka...

Teeku grabbing Ballu in his arms who was unconscious now: Bhai mai Teeku aur ye Ballu...

: Hmmm theek hai...(to his goon) jaa re beta kholi dikha inhe...

Both were taken to a small room where two charpai's were arranged along with water and a first aid kit...

It was like a burnyard having a small wooden door...

As soon as the goon left Teeku closed the door and moved toward Ballu in tention...

He whispered in a very low tone looking side by side here and their to check the prescence of any camera or microphone...

Daya...Daya

Daya was lying with closed eyes..

Abhijeet checked the whole room speedily and then came back to Daya after satisfying himself...he lift his head up to check his wound which made him more worried for his small bro...

Khoon to bohot aa raha hai...he again patted Daya's cheeks although feeling guilty as he failed to save him...

Daya aankhein kholo Daya...deko sona nahin hai...chalo uth jao shabash...aye Daya...(heavy throat) please uth ja na...

Abhijeet closed his eyes seeing no movement in Daya... a fresh tear escaped down: He first cleaned Daya's wound and tied a bandage on it after applying dettol given by the goons...He carefully lied Daya down placing few piece of clothes beneath his head as a pillow...

Ye log to Doctor bhi nahin bulane denge...Daya ko painkiller to deni hogi kam se kam...samaan bhi to hai nahin yahan...kisi tarah humare bags to laane hi honge yahan par...(tensely looking at Daya) ise to hosh bhi nahi aa raha hai...(he totally forgot about their rift...he was behaving like a complete big brother who was really tensed about his small dude)

He again called him: Daya...he took some water in his hand and sprinkled carefully on his face: Daya uth...chal uth shabash...

Daya opened his eyes after some minutes and Abhijeet took a sigh of relief...

Daya moved his head which hurt his wound and he screamed slowly...

Abhijeet scolded: kya kar rahe ho...dhyan se na...pata nahin hai ki chot lagi hui hai...aur dhyan kahan tha tumhara...(unknowingly caressing his hairs) dekho kitni chot laga li hai abi se..

Daya was not reacting...he was just looking at his big bro with fixed gaze...this care and concern..ahhhh how much he was missing these soothing hands on his hairy scalp...

Abhijeet feel his gaze on himself...he removed his hand from his head and asked softly: jyada dard to nahi ho raha..

Daya in complete pain: bohot dard ho raha hai...(whisper) bohot

Abhijeet was stunned seeing so much pain in his eyes and face...he understood well that Daya was not talking about the pain of that wound...

He initiated leaving Daya and sitting on edge of that wooden bed: Kabi kabi dard sehna hi likha hota hai kismat mein bus itna yaad rkhna ki dard dene wala aur sehne wala jab dono ke hisse barabari se bate hon to unme (looking to the other side) jyada fark nahin hota...

Daya look at him in silence...

Abhijeet: tum aram karo mai humare bags laane ka intezaam karta hoon...

Daya: aap akele kaise jayenge mai bhi saath...

Abhijeet cutting him in mid: maine kaha na mai sambhal lunga...tum aram karo...hmmm

Daya was still not looking convinced...He requested: please mujhe bhi aane dijiye...mai theek hoon ab...

Abhijeet strictly: mujhe sakhti karne par majboor mut karo Daya...

Daya: Par Bhai

Abhijeet looked at him angrily and he turned his face to other side...

He came out stamping his feets hard on floor: Bhai wai nahin hoon mai kisika...

Daya jerked his head: samajh se bahar ho tum meri Abhi...he closed his eyes and try to sleep feeling no other option..also he was feeling pain and dizziness so he think its better to take rest as still so much work is pending...

Teeku came out and saw a goon standing with few boxes...he was displacing the boxes from one place to other...

Teeku asked: wo apun ko Bhai se milne ka tha...yaar apun dono ka samaan wo kholi me reh gaya hai...(showing his shirt) kapde wapde kuch bhi nahin hain..wo bag laane ka tha mere ko...

Goon answered: par yahan se jane k lie to bhai se poochna pdega...aur Bhai abi bahar gye hain...

Teeku: to phone karo na unko bhai...apna jhopda road par hai...koi chura lega bhai saman...waise bhi deko dopahr to ho gayi hai...kitne ghante ho gye...kuch karo na yaar...

Goon answered a bit irriatingly: accha accha theek hai...apun bhai ko call krta hai...

He dialed a number and attached it to his ear...he told him the whole and after few minutes of talk he cut the call and told Teeku: bhai ne kaha h ki Ranga bhai ke sath ja kr jo lane ka hai ek baar me lekr aa...

Teeku in smile: are shukriya yaar...mai abi jaata hoon...Wo dost ek aur kaam tha...

Ab kya hai dekh Billa ka maatha garam nahi krne ka...bohot kaam hai mere ko tere lie yahan sahayata kendra khol ke nahi baitha mai...

Teeku: are Billa bhai naraz kyu ho rhe ho...kya hai na apun dono naye hain abi kaam waam ka ata pata nahi hai...aur phir garma garmi bhi ho chuki hai sabse to thoda baat krna ajib bhi lgta hai...tu ek choti help kr de na...

Billa: Bol kya hai jyada maska nahi lgane ka Billa ko...

Teeku: wo mera dost hai na wo so rha hai abi thoda dhyan rkhhega uska...haan

Billa looked at him...pure affection and tention was visible on his face: haan haan theek hai jaa tu...

Teeku: shukriya Billa bhai...meherbani..

Billa carelessly: haan nikal ab

Billa looked at him going and think in mind: aaj ki duniya me koi apne sage wale ko nahi poochta ye sala apne dost k lie itna pareshan hai...sahi hai bhai kahin to abi bi insaniyat hai...(he laughed at his own thought) kya Billa tu bhi...(taking out his knife and look at its sharp shiny surface) kaat te time sochta hai kya insaniyat...(and he laughed loudly)

Here Abhijeet back after an hour and straight made his way toward that small burnyard...

He checked Daya and found him in deep sleep...

Abhijeet look at him for few seconds and then engage himself in setting up their clothes in the small shelves available their...

Abhijeet first hesitate in touching Daya's bags but then another thought popped in his mind: waise bhi chot lagi hai ise..mai hi kr deta hoon...check to kie hi hn na bags..he nodded to show his agreement with himself and start arranging Daya's clothes...

In between one Formal Shirt came in his hand...he look at the shirt keenly and murmured: ye to wahi...ab tak sambhal ke rakkhi hai isne...(he smiled a bit and a sweet memory appeared in his mind)..

_**Daya beta kuch to kha le naa..Abhi aa skta to aa jata na..aaj tera janmdin h aur tu hai ki subah se apne room me baitha hua hai...**_

_**Daya still lying on the bed replied in low tone: Mumma mujhe bhook nahin hai..**_

_**Vrinda(Duo Mom): aise kaise nahin hai...subah se bus ek glass juice piya hai...aur ab to sham bhi hone wali h (sweetly) Daida ne party rkhhi h...aur Abhi ne kaha tha na wo phone karega...**_

_**Daya angrily: to karta rahe...yahan kisiko us se baat krne mein koi interest nahin hai...**_

_**To phir mai wapas jaun kya Maa...**_

_**Daya who was looking at the other side jumped on his feet seeing a young man with expressive eyes standing on the door step...**_

_**He almost run toward him and hugged him tightly...**_

_**Bhaiiiiii accha hua tum aa gaye..(making a face) pata hai muje ek dum bhi mnn nhi ho raha tha tumhare bina birthday celebrate krne kaa...**_

_**Abhijeet cupping his face in his hand: islie to aa gaya na main...aur dekh tere lie tohfa bhi laya hoon (stressed) apne pehle stipend se pehla tohfa mere buddhu bhai k lie...**_

_**Daya grabbed the packet...tears dwelled in his eyes...he hugged his big b tightly and Abhijeet patted his back...**_

_**Bhai se milna ho gya ho to Maa ko bhi dekh lo koi to...**_

_**Duo smiled at the sweet complain of their mother...they both came and hugged her while Daya instantly opened the packet and smiled broadly seeing a blue check shirt inside it...he wear the same in party under his coat getting so many praising lines whereas giving reply to everyone in sweet tone as: Bhai laaya hai...**_

He smiled broadly and keep the shirt securely in the shelf thinking as: ab to aati bhi nahi hogi ise...itna bada jo ho gaya hai...

His thoughts disturbed with a sound coming from outside...he looked at the side where Daya was sleeping earlier but to his shock their was no one their...

Ye kahan chla gya...mai... but he stopped feeling a pull in his hand...

He turned and heard a low tone as the face was not visible clearly due to darkness inside tha room and its already evening now...

BOSS...maine sote sote yahan kisiko baat karte suna hai...

Abhijeet murmured: tumne sote sote kaise suna...

Daya: offooo jaga hua tha mai bus acting kr raha tha...ye log kisi consignment ki baat kr rahe the jo kl aane wala hai...Inhone humare room ki talashi bhi li hai...usi dauran muje soya hua smjh kar aapas mein baat kr rhe the...

Abhijeet: mere bag ki bhi talashi li unhone...halanki kuch mila nahin...

Daya: milna tha hi nahin tumne ache se sab set kia tha...

Abhijeet: haan theek hai ab ye btao kya consignment h kuch pata chla...

Daya: nahin ye to nahin pata chla kyuki jyadatar codes me hi baat kr rahe the...jaise consignment,packet,chirya,Pinjra...yahi sab...Mujhe lgta hai humein parson isi saman ko deliever karne jane ka kaam saunpa gaya hai...

Abhijeet rub the corner of his lips and answered: hmmm ho skta hai...chalo dekhte hain...(caringly) tumhara dard kum hai ab..? painkiller doon...?

Daya in small smile: itne dard ki adat h muje...fikr mut karo mai thk hoon...

Abhijeet stubbornly: mai koi fikr nhin kr raha...mai to bus...

Daya with a deep sigh: pata h Teeku bhai...mai aise hi keh rha tha...

Abhijeet looked in his front and got the reason of this sudden shuffle from BOSS/ABHI/BHAI/SIR to TEEKU...

Chalo bahr khana lg gaya hai...Ranga bhai ne bulaya h chalo...

Ballu happily: chlo acha hua bhook to muje bohot lagi h...

Abhijeet glared him on which he shut his mouth and start looking down...

Teeku: chalo

Ballu still standing at his place in his previous position...

Teeku really get frustrated with the antics of his smaller one...he almost drag him out spreading a million dollar smile on Daya's face...

* * *

**How was it**

**Plz lemme know**

**I will wait fr ur precious response :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello friends...**

**Back with the next chapter...**

**Received satisfactory number of reviews this time..thnku so much all of u...****expecting for same response this time too**

**Samaha & Hey Nuz: First of all big thanku for sharing ur precious views that too in a detailed way..thnku so much..and I too agree with both of u..just for running the story on fast pace to grab the main theme I can't let go the balance between emotions...I will take care next time...aplogies for last time dear's...hope u will like this chappy...again thnks a lot..keep reviewing and supporting:)**

**Enjoy this for now :)**

* * *

DAY 2

Isolated Factory

Teeku: sab log idhar udhar hain...mai inka godown check karne jaa raha hoon...tum backyard se nazar rakhna...koi aaye to mujhe signal de dena...

Ballu in confusion while tieing his shoes or say acting to talk with Abhijeet: par humara signal hoga kya...

Abhijeet beeped him on his cell and Daya nodded his head in yes...

...

...

Pata nahin ye itna time kyun laga raha hai...ab tak to aa jana chiye tha...he was roaming and keeping his hawk eyes on every possible entrance to that place when his eyes caught a shadow...

Ballu wiping his sweat: jaroor koi aa raha hai...he came a little bit forward and checked...only jacket was visible but he identified that jacket...it was of Ranga...

Ballu quickly removed his handset and beeped Teeku twice as a sign of emergency...

Ranga till then came their and asked in rash: tu yahan kya kar raha hai...kis se pooch kar is area mein aaya tu...haan...

Ballu: are Ranga bhai mai to bathroom dhoond raha tha...mujhe pata nahin tha kahan hai ghalti se yahan aa gaya...

Billa who was along with Ranga instantly cut him: kal hi to tujhe bataya tha na kahan hai bathroom...(suspiciously) fir ab dobara dhoondne ki kya jaroorat aa padi...

Ballu managing well: arey abi kal hi to naya naya aaya h apun yahan...theek se jagah ka pata nahi hai...tu to khamkhwah bhadak raha hai...(little angry tone) aur idhar aisa kya hai jo mai nahi aa sakta...ab mai bhi to apke sath kaam karega naa...

He was trying to take more and more time of them so that Abhijeet will get enough time to escape...

Ranga was about to speak something when heard some sound from the godown which was not visible from that place as they were on the backside of the godown...

Ballu closed his eyes for a while in tention but again maintain his normal expressions...

Ranga: ander kaun hai

Billa: koi nahi hai bhai...ander kaun hoga...

Ranga: chal taala khol dikha mujhe...

They moved toward the godown's maindoor...

Ballu look at the lock in astonishment and heaved a sigh of relief feeling that Abhijeet has already escaped out...

Billa opened the lock and Ranga restrict Ballu to come with them...

Billa loudly: bhai koi nahin hai yahan

Ranga: theek hai aaja...(to Ballu) aur tu aise khali ghoomne ka nahin hai...sab kuch na kuch kaam kar rhe hain na...jaa tu aur tera wo saathi wo bhi aise hi matargashti kar raha hoga kahin baith k...dono ke dono ye poora backyard saaf karo...bohot din se safai nahi hui hai idhar...Rocky Bhai (the head of all of them introduced in previous chapter) ke aane se pehle poora saaf hona chiye...

Ballu looked at him in anger...

Ranga held his chin: abe ghoorta kya hai...(throwing his face away after holding his chin) chup chap kaam pe dhyan de...Billa...jhadoo katka karne ka samna lekar aa...(tease) do safai wale aaye hain aaj yahan...

Ballu clenched his fist and Teeku came at the right time otherwise Ballu must have taught a lesson to Ranga...

He entered with carefree tone: Arey Ranga bhai jane do wo thoda gusse wala hai...chal Ballu aaj safai karte hain kal se to kaam pe lagna hi hai...kyu...aur waise bhi koi kaam chota bada nahin hota...la bhai Billa de jo dena hai...

Ranga laughing: seekh kuch seekh apne jodidaar se...(to his men) chalo re sab...obviously he was taking revenge from both of them for yesterday's fight...

Ranga: Ranga pe hath uthaya tha na...bhai ne kaam pe nahin rakkha hota to kal hi kaam tamaam kar deta inka to...he went away stamping his foots hardly on floor...

Billa handover a broom and remains to duo which Teeku took silently as Ballu was still fuming in anger...

Teeku was cleaning the floor whereas Ballu was removing the spider cobwebs...

Ballu was really working in rash whereas Teeku was taking dissapointed glances of him...

Finally he come near him and talk in a very low tone: dekho tum aise gussa karoge to unko humpe shuk ho jaega...

Ballu: hmmm...(under his teeths) is Ranga ko to chodunga nahin mai...

Abhijeet jerked his head and warned him in cold tone: kaam par focus karo...(smirk) chodna to waise bhi inme se kisiko nahin hai...(serious tone) accha suno...sham ko kholi me milna theek chaar baje...

Ballu nodded and again engaged in his work...

At Night:

Ballu sneeked inside their small quarter where Teeku was already waiting for him...

Kyu bulaya tha...aur (wiping sweat from his nose) kuch pata chala us godown se...

:Hmm godown mein dikhane k lie bade bade boxes rakkhe hue hain...saare ke saare seal packed par unme wajan nahi hai...

Daya: matlab humein khali boxes lekar jane hain...kyuki wajan nahin hai matlab ya to ander koi bohot hi halki chiz hai jo ki obviously inke dhande se judi hui to hogi nahin, ya fir wo boxes khali hain...

Abhijeet: haan wahi lagta hai...chalo dekhte hain kal agar truck le jaana hai to doosra adda bhi pata chal hi jaega...

Daya: haan fir hum Acp sir ko inform...

Abhijeet: nahin..(stern tone) aur ye Acp sir bolne ki jaroorat nahi..jyada se jyada codes me baat karo smjhe...

Daya nodded

Abhijeet clarified: Unhe abi batane ka shayd faida na ho...pehle humein confirm karna hoga ki wo main adda hai ya nahin...kyuki agar nahin hua to poori mehnat chaupat samjho...

Daya nodded in understanding...

He was pressing his head noticed by Abhijeet...

Abhijeet asked: tumne bandage change ki ya nahin aur regular medicine li...

Daya look at him and Abhijeet really get angry on him...He moved inside and back with a tablet and a bandage...

He hold him and almost threw him on that wooden plywood murmuring harshly: hum yahan jis kaam se aaye hain main wo kaam kisi bhi keemat par kharab nahi hone dena chahta...(removing bandage) yaad rakkho hum sirf do hain...ek k oopr museebat padna matlab dono k oopar aur (low tone) mission fail...aur mai aisa bilkul nahin chahta...(completing the dressing) islie khud ko theek rakhne me hi behtari hai tumhari...(stuffing the tablet in his fist) khao aur (showing him pieces of old bandage) ye sab samait kar bahar aana..

Daya heard the whole silently and finally speak from his back: mujhe laga tha tumhe fikar hai meri...

Abhijeet smirked when heard more: par wo saari care bus mission ke lie thi (asking with authority) hai naa...

Abhijeet showing his back to Daya: Theek samjhe tum...to aage se koi umeed lagane ki jaroorat nahi hai...

Daya harshly gulping down the tablet with a stern: HAAN SAHI KAHA...

Abhijeet looked at him...his wet eye lashes...he jerked his head and marched outside in rage with: yahi aata hai bus...

...

...

CID BUREAU

The head of CID Mumbai, Acp Pradyuman was as usual dipped in his work as he use to from years...but these days he seemed to be struggling or say exerting himself by engaging himself in work all the time...he was tensed for his sons as well as he was missing his sons a lot...

What Acp Pradyuman..?

Missing someone?

Yes,its true...because those someones were his own sons..his adorable stubborn sons who are his whole world..That charming smile with deep expressive eyes..always confident and ready to work anytime..totally careless about his own health but very much careful about all others either his subordinates or his Family...His Elder son...

On the other side is his small brat...a bit stubborn but shy at the same time...his sweet smile and boyish grin..his jiddi attitude and his emotional side...always ready to endanger his life...a well built cop but a golden heart...

His two gems are pride of him...he was smiling throughout caressing a smiling picture of his two precious stars standing in a single frame in half hug position with million dollar smile having two trophies in their hands...A small tear peeked out from his eyes...its a wish of a father who want to see his sons together again smiling like this only...He sighed, keep that precious memory frame in his drawer and again drift himself in work...

...

...

A crash and one angry pair of eyes looking at all the entities available their but his main focus was a person of chocolaty complexion who was looking back at him in shock...

A rash tone touched his ear drum: Ye tere jodidaar ki problem kya hai...har baat mein taang adane aa jata hai...

He shouted in rage: Jab wo sharaab nahi peeta hai to kyu jabardasti kar rahe ho tum sab uske sath...

Abe wo to khud hi maan gaya tha naa ek peg lene ko...aur ek peg me mar thode jaega ye...

He looked at the culprit in anger, grab a bottle of beer and handover it to his pal: Lo ek kyun poori bottle pee lo...karo jo jee me aaye tumhare...(with this he rushed from their in same rage) whereas the other soul was now totally silent...

...

...

Dekha na Maa aapne..usne fir aaj sharaab ko hath lagaya...sach (wiping his tears harshly) use ab koi fikr nahi hai meri...Na meri na Daida ki...kisiki bhi nahin...

He heard well known footsteps coming towards him...he was ready to face him...he stood up and competely wipe his face to clear all the remininsces of tears..

Abhijeet entered and closed the door, hold Daya in anger: kya nautanki kar ke aaye ho tum bahar (very angry) chahte kya ho tum...yahi ki ye mission fail ho jaye...

Daya looked at him with fiery eyes and replied in tease: Acha to inspector Abhijeet ab duty par sharaab bhi peene lage hain...

Abhijeet jerked him in anger: khamosh warna ek hath lagaunga dimag thikane par aa jaega...

Daya's head spinned due to that jerk because of his injury but he maintained his rash tone balancing himself well: haan maaro yahi to aata hai tumhe...apna gussa mujh par nikalna ya sharab mein jakar doob jana...aur aata kya hai tumhe...

Abhijeet slapped him hardly and pushed him on that wooden bed followed by an angry warning in chewing tone: dobara aisi gair jimmedar harkat hui to tum is mission se bahar hoge...(grabbing his elbow tightly) are you getting it...

Daya nodded barely while weeping without voice...

Abhijeet left him with: Good...ab apna ye rona dhona band karo aur bahar aao samjhe...un logon ne khane k lie bulaya hai...

Daya nodded again

He came out of that quarter and hit his hand hardly on wall closing his eyes to calm himself down but instead a memory flashed in his brain...

...

...

**_Ting Tong...the bell ring for the third time but the door was still closed..._**

**_He open the door with duplicate key and entered inside in extreme tention..._**

**_Bhai kahan ho tum...Bhai.._**

**_Bhai..._**

**_A voice: kaun hai...(shouting) kaun hai yahan...chain se mujhe kahin rehne nahi dete..._**

**_Daya can heard that the voice is coming closer..._**

**_Accha to tum ho...tum yahan bhi aa gaye...kya (hardly open his eyes and walking with shambling steps) lene aaye ho yahan sab kuch to le lia...(shouting)ab kya lene aye ho_**

**_Daya was shocked seeing his condition...he hurridely came forward and supported him..._**

**_Abhijeet jerked him while lost his balance..Daya hold him tightly,lift him up on his shoulder and threw him on the bed..._**

**_Ye sab kya hai Bhai...tum..tumne sharab pee hai..pata hai Daida ko pata chalega to wo kya karenge tumhara..._**

**_Abhijeet in drunked tone: Dad ko kuch nahin pata chalega...tabi to yahan hoon na mai...akela (shouting madly) akela bilkul...(shaking his head) kuch nahi...(loosing his words) Dad ko kuch..._**

**_Daya look at him helplessly...he was in tears...he can't see his brother like this...he hurridely went inside kitchen prepare lemonade with minimum sugar and move toward his pal with fast steps..._**

**_He made him gulp down the wholw forcefully and asked while rubbing his head...tum ghar kyun nahi aa rahe Bhai...haan (teary tone) Wo tumara ghar hai..._**

**_Abhijeet removing the glass away: mujhe ye jo (pointing to Daya's face) shakl hai na...is se..nafrat..nafrat ho gayi hai...ghutan hoti hai mujhe us ghar mein...par Dad..Dad ko nahin kuch keh sakta...mera ye haal sirf tumhari..tumhari wajh se hai...smjhe...door ho jao meri nazron se...(shouting) I said go away..._**

**_Tum..(teary tone) Tumhari wajh se Maa..Maa chali gayi...(crying) Maaaa..._**

**_Daya hugged him forcefully and he start sobbing...dum ghut ta hai mera wahan...dum_**

**_Daya seperating him and cup his face: tumhe ab ye shakl nahin dekhni padegi bhai...Abhi...I promise...par tum ghar aa jao (teary) Daida bohot akele ho gaye hain...aur tum to apne bhai ko bohot pyar karte ho na (teary tone...he asked in hope) karte ho na..._**

**_Abhi nodded his head in yes cutely as the drink effects were reducing and he was feeling sleepy..._**

**_Daya smiled in tears...he know his elder brother more than anyone else...he can't ever hate him...its just hia anger...the adverse circumstances...destiny...which is playing game with these two souls... he place his hand on his head: tumhe meri kasam aaj ke baad kabi is jeher ko hath nahi lagaoge...promise karo Abhi...promise me..._**

**_Abhijeet barely nodded as he was feeling sleepy now...his head fall down on the pillow and hand slipped from the hairy head but he whisper before slipping in to dream land slowly heard by Daya: PROMISE_**

Abhijeet opened his eyes and gulp down a ball of tears...

He was feeling guilty now...He whispered: mai peeta nahin na Daya...bus natak tha...(helplessly) shak ho jata na unhe...He don't know why he was saying all this as their was no one to hear him but he just want to remove that burden from his heart...

He again looked at the close door of that quarter and went away from that place with tired steps...

* * *

**So how was it..**

**Bataiyega jaroor**

**Thnku so much**

**Good night :)**

**Sweet drmz :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello friends...**

**Back with the next chapter...**

**Enjoy plz**

**All of those who found Daya sir making so many mistakes...yaaron abi unka pehla mission hai na..nd fr wo thode emotional bhi hain..as told by our Acp sir in. last chappy na..thats why...I hope u will like it further...**

**Glad with the reviews...**

**Now plz enjoy :)**

* * *

Duo Home

New morning rose scattering the pure white light all around filling the atmosphere with positivity...The leaves of the trees shuttered,Flowers smiled and turned their faces toward the huge ball of fire shining in the sky,Wind blow up smoothly and birds with their chirrpings came out from their nests, moving far in the sky to fetch food...the whole environment was signalling that a new day is begining with new challenges,new enthusiasm,new desires...

A person can be seen sitting on his rocking chair in his garden smelling the aroma of nature...today he is at home due to Sunday hence, a bit relaxed from daily routine...he was having a brown color thing in his hand...by going more near to the thing it can be discovered as a Diary...an old diary written by him having so many sort of memories imprinted on its pages...

He was reading a particular page with full attention...his spectacle was on his nose and his lips were curved in a small yet cute smile...he looked at his front where a white bench was their...he can see a couple sitting over their with a small gift of lord in their hands...

**_Aap khush to hain na..._**

**_Bohot...bohot khush hu main Vrinda...tum nahin jaantin tumne kitna nayab tohfa meri jholi me dala hai...Taking the little toddler in his both the hands from his mother's lap...mere pyara sa raj kumar...(exclaiming in happinees) ise jab pehli baar god me lia to laga ki sare jahn ki khushi mere in do hathon me samit gayi hai...(looking at his wife with pure love in his eyes who was looking back at him) Thanku...thanku so much Vrinda...(he gently kissed on her forehead and she accepted that act of affection with a smile keeping her head on his shoulder)..._**

**_He jerked as the couple vanished in thin air leaving only emptiness behind...A small tear rolled down from his left eye..the side where his heart pounds to and fro...and still pounding for only and only his lady love..his lost spouse who left him alone in this cruel world...he miss her...yes he miss her a lot...in these few moments where he was alone...he only miss her...A Lot!_**

He sighed painfully and left the place keeping the diary on the table their...

He entered in the lounge and saw the main door was open...

He mentally slapped himself murmuring: Manohar keh kar bhi gaya tha ki gate band krna hai...mere dhyan me hi nahi raha...

He went with small steps and closed the door...as soon he placed his hand on handle he felt few small tingling fingers were locked in his palm and other hand grabbing the same handle tightly...

**_Aa jao bete daro nahin...ye tumhara hi ghar hai bacche..._**

**_Kid with teary eyes: aap fir se to mujhe wo gande school me nahi daloge na..._**

**_He convincingly cupped his face: bilkul bhi nahin...bhala koi itne ache aur pyare bacche ko gande school dalta hai..._**

**_Kid complaining: Daala to tha naa_**

**_He in guilt: ab kabi nahin dalunga...(sweetly) promise..._**

**_Kid hugged him from his neck happily whereas one boy standing a bit far look at both of them and hurridely rushed toward them hugging the man from back possessively..._**

_**He smiled and took both the lads in his lap...**_

_**The second kid was still hiding in his chest locking his both the arms around him tightly...**_

_**He in extreme soft tone: Abhijeet bacche...yahan dekho meri ore...**_

_**The small boy came out from his hiding place and sit straight looking at the new entry whereas the other one was looking at him in complete confusion...**_

_**He again speaked softly: Mere gudde ko koi pareshani hai kya...**_

_**Abhijeet looked at him and asked in low tone: ye kaun hai Dad**_

_**He with extreme love: ye tumhara chota bhai hai Gudde...**_

_**The dim and possessive eyes of the just grown teenage glows up in happiness: ye mera bhai...(in confusion) par ab tak kahan tha ye...aur ise itni chot kaise lagi...**_

_**He telling him: kho gaya tha tumhara bhai...aaj wapas mil gaya...tumhare bhai ko chot lagi hai na jao use ander lekar jao aur Manohar kaka se kaho usko dawai laga den...**_

_**Abhijeet slipping down from his father's lap instantly: Jee Dad...(to the new entry) aao chalo ( he too got up...Abhijeet forwarding his hand to him: Myself Abhijeet Srivastava aur tum...)**_

_**He hold that small hand and answered: Daya...(he stopped at this only but smiled with a new extension in his name) **_

_**Srivastava...**_

_**Daya Srivastava**_

_**Daya smiled in tears looking back at the man in happiness who was smiling back at him...**_

_**He came forward and placed hand on his head: aaj se yahi tumhara naam hai...(stressing) poora naam...**_

_**Daya nodded happily and went inside with Abhijeet who was pulling him again and again...although their were so many questions inside Abhijeet's mind but still little Abhijeet ignored them for the time being and just involve himself in the aroma of the new relation BHAI...**_

_**After Duo's departure he turned and saw his better half standing a bit away on the door step of Kitchen...**_

_**He moved toward her and took her both the palms in his own...asking softly**_

_**Naraz to nahi ho na tum...**_

_**She asked straightly: kya ye wahi baccha hai Pradyuman**_

_**Pradyuman taking a small pause: haan Vrinda ye wahi baccha hai...**_

_**She was about to take her palm back but Pradyuman held them tightly and made her sit on the nearby couch: Vrinda...us bacche ki isme kya galti hai ki uske pita ek mujrim hain...ek aise insaan jiske khilaf khud us bacche ne himmat ki...apne ghar se bhag aya wo humari...CID ki help karne ke lie...itni choti umr mein us nanhi si jaan mein ye samajh hai ki kya sahi hai aur kya ghalat...aur aaj sirf uski wajah se uske pita ko humne uske anjaam tak pohnchaya...**_

_**She restlessly: lekin Pradyuman...wo ek mujrim ka beta hai..kal ko uske parivaar walon ne hum par humla kia humare Abhi par koi aanch aa gayi to hum kya karenge...**_

_**Pradyuman: uske parivar me ab koi nahi bacha hai...uske pita ki maut encounter me ho chuki hai...uski Maa aur Bhai k bare mein kisiko kuch pata nahin hai...uske pita jis gang k lie kaam karte the un logon ne shayd uske poore parivar ko khatam kar dia hai...aur tumne dekha na...kisi bhi Child School ya Orphanage Home mein use isi nazar se dekha jaata hai..har jagah se sirf islie naa ho rahi hai kyuki wo ek mujrim ka beta hai aur koi bhi maa baap use adopt nahi karna chahte...wahan ke baki bacchon ko adopt nahi karna chahte...mai us masoom jaan ko aise kaise chod dun...wo baccha jisne apna sab kuch kho dia sirf islie kyuki wo jurm k saaye me nahi rehna chahta tha...jisne apne lie himmat dikhayi...uski sari umar kya inhi tano ko sunte hue nikal jane dun..jis se kal wo bhi apne pita ki tarah ek mujrim ban jaye...nahin Vrinda nahin...ye mai nahin kar sakta...mujhe maaf kar do mai tumhari marzi...**_

_**Vrinda cut him in mid with a smile: Maafi to mujhe aapse mangni chahiye thi...apke itne nek kadam se mai apke paon peeche kheech rahi thi...sirf apna soch rahi thi us bacche ka nahi jiski zara si himmat ne na jane kitne logon ko nayi zindagi di hai...wo mera beta hai Pradyuman...(Pradyuman smiled in happiness) use kisi anaathalay ki jaroorat nahi wo humara beta hai...humara Chota Beta...humare Abhi ka Chota Bhai...**_

Acp sir smiled and found himself standing in front of a beautiful portrait of his wife: Vrinda kahan chali gayin tum...humare bacche ek doosre se kitna door chale gaye hain...dekh rahi ho na tum...aaj agar tum hotin to kabi unhe ek doosre se alag na hone detin...kyuki wo alag reh kar bhi dard me jee rahe hain...jo ab (extreme painfully) mujhe dekha nahi jaata...Vrinda..Nahin...

...

...

Isolated Factory

Ye le...padhna to aata hai na...

Ballu: thoda bohot pata hai Bhai

Hmmm utna hi chahiye...ye us jagah ka naksha hai jahan tum log ko jana hai...saman sahi tarah se jagah par pohnch jana chiye...address bhi likha hua hai...koi baat ho seedha mujhe phone karne ka...apne aap koi faisla nahin lene ka..ye kaam theek se kia to naukri pakki...Nahi toh...

Teeku: Nahin toh kya bhai...

Rocky in smirk: Nahin toh (loading his gun) oopar ki ticket pakki...

Teeku and Ballu shared a look and Teeku gulped down: kya bhai...oo...opar ki ticket...

Rocky coming near him and placing the barrel on his chin: haan oopar ki...chalo niklo dono...kal subah tak wapas yahan...milne chiye smjhaa...

Both nodded and he threw a zip gun towards them...

Ballu dramatically: bhai ye..ye kya...bandook

Rocky: haan...koi raaste me aaye...seedha uda dena use...par bohot jaroorat mein chalana

Teeku asked in his special tone: isme hai kya bhai...jo ise ek jagah se doosro jagah le jane mein itna khatra hai...

Rocky turned toward him: Tujhse kaha tha na sawal nahin...(angrily) bohot shaana hai na tu...Teeku too looked at him with attitude

Ballu coming in between: jaane do na Bhai...wo thoda bheja garam hi rehta hai uska...mai samjhayega isko bhai...(he to Teeku) aye chal tu (whispering in his ears) naukri karni hai ki nahin

Rocky rudely: samjha isko...nahi to agli baar goli chalane se pehle sochega nahi mai...chalo niklo dono...aur har check point paar kar ke mujhe phone karna hai...smjha na tu shaane...

Teeku nodded in same attitude and Ballu pulled him in truck...

He ignited the truck and slowly it goes out from the range of that factory...

Rocky: Billa Ranga

Both came near him: Jee bhai

Rocky ordered: nazar rakkho in dono par...

Both smiled and answered: Jee bhai...

Here inside the Truck

Kya jaroorat thi tumhe is tarah bigarne ki...abi kal mujhe samjha rahe the aur aaj khud...Boss thoda gussa control kia karo...

Abhijeet looked at him for sometims then replied looking at the road: mai hus test le raha tha us Ranga ka...ki kitna bharosa hai use ham par...

Daya looked at him with 'o' shaped lips then asked: to kya pata chala

Abhijeet explaining him sitting more comfortably on the seat: yahi ki wo bohot smart hai aur use hum par jara sa bhi bharosa nahi hai...usne jaroor humare peeche kisiko lagaya hoga...

Daya: tumhe shak hai

Abhijeet: hmmm 90%

Daya again asked: to ab kya karen

Abhijeet: nahi kuch nahi jyada se jyada unka doosra adda hi dekh payenge...baki kuch nahi karna hai abhi...

Daya nodded and Abhijeet asked again: zara wo address dikhana...

Daya handing over him the slip and small map: pata nahin kaun si jagah hai kuch theek se samjh me aa nahin raha hai...waise to Thane ke is area ko kafi haad tak janta hoon mai...par ye jagah koi nayi jagah lagti hai...

Abhijeet studying the map keenly: theek keh rahe ho Daya...ye koi nayi jagah hi hai...waise...tumne bhi kaafi acchi acting ki...

Daya looked at him then again look straight: wo mai abse mission ko dhyan me rakh ke hi chalunga...koi ulti seedhi harkat nahi karunga...Kal ke lie...(guilty tone) I am sorry...tumhe kafi mehnat karni padi hogi baat sambhalne k lie...

Abhijeet looking at him in wonder: hmm thodi bohot...waise maine bhi kal thoda jyada gussa kar dia tha...(looking at the cheek of his pal still having a small cut mark of his nail, he felt more guilty) Mujhe tum par hath...

Daya cut him in mid: wo tumne meri us harkat ki wajh se nahin uthaya...maine thoda jyada hi bol dia tha...

Abhijeet angrily: Haan

Daya smiled a bit...then speaked hopefuly: waise accha laga mujhe...ki tum..tum aaj bhi mujh par apna huk...

Abhijeet strongly cut him in mid: aisa kuch nahin hai aur bekar ki umeedein palna band karo tum...road par dhyan do...

Daya jerked his head angrily due to which a sharp pain he felt in his head and a low scream escaped from his mouth: Aahhh

Abhijeet in tention: kya hua

Daya controlling his pain answered in stiff tone: kuch nahin

Abhijeet: Truck roko

Daya in irritation: problem kya hai tumhari

Abhijeet ordering him: kaha na roko

Daya stopping the truck in a side: problem kya hai haan

Abhijeet jumped off from the vehicle and came on Daya's side: bahar aao...

Daya unwillingly too jumped out from the vehicle and again a low scream came out from his mouth as again his head get jerked...

Abhijeet made him sit on a stone as it was a muddy place...sand was blowing along with the hot wind of summer telling them that they are near to a beach...

Abhijeet opened his bandage and observe the wound: jakhm to bhar hi nahi raha hai par kyu...(he looked more keenly) ohh ye baat hai

Daya in irritation as he was already angry on Abhijeet: kya ab wahan suraag mil gaya hai tumhe...

Abhijeet's voice came from a bit far: khamoshi se baithe raho

Daya immitate him through lipsing and placed his _Gamcha_ on his face to save himself from the dust...

Abhijeet back with a wooden piece...he turned it in a special manner so that it can be used to pluck something out...he wrapped bandaid on that thing to save Daya from any infection as it was an ordinary wooden piece...already he was carrying his small first aid kit with him...

Abhijeet: Daya dekho thoda dard hoga..seh lena...

Daya asking in shock: karne kya lage ho tum meri chot mein(trying to turn his neck but Abhijeet grabbed it)

Abhijeet angrily: ye mundi aage hi rakkho aur mujhe kaam karne do...

Daya smiled on that "_MUNDI_" but asked again: par kar kya rahe ho tum

Abhijeet without a word try to took something out from his wound...

Daya flinched in pain asking: kuch hai kya ander

Abhijeet: sshhhh bus ho gaya...

Daya in pain: Boss Ayesta karo

Abhijeet blowing air side by side: haan bus ho gaya...in a second the thing came out...it was a small particle of iron rod which those goons used to hit Daya...

Daya grabbed his wound instantly scolded by Abhijeet: Daya hath peeche rakh..gande hath hain tere infection ho jaega(he was driving truck and sittng in dust also)

Daya: dard ho raha hai na...

Abhijeet: to hoon na mai idhar...he carefully cleaned his wound,applied antiseptic and then covered the wound with a bandaid...

Daya angrily: ho gaya operation

Abhijeet hide his smile: haan ho gaya...chalo ab..theek ho jaiga ye...

Daya looked at him in anger on which Abhijeet just moved inside the truck: jaldi chalo ab dair ho jaegi...

Daya saw him sitting om the driving seat so he hopped on the passenger seat and the journey begins again!

* * *

**Really sorry for late**

**Par kya karu**

**Only 16 days left for exams**

**Milti hu MSB mein**

**Take care all of u**

**Tata**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello friends...**

**Back with the next chapter...**

**Itne kum reviews...Not done yaar**

**Missimg so many regular readers and silent readers too...plz review of u r reading...**

**I also want to inform something...Really sorry to say but, I am unable to update now till 13th june as my last exam is on 13th June...I m really sorry but now its very precious time for me...I can't apply it on any other path for few days...Please forgive me guys..**

**Dear Jugnu and Cutiee..this update is dedicated to both of u...Darls I m really sry to keep u on wait for this much time...but 13 k baad hum masti karenge...pakka**

**Till than enjoy it :)**

* * *

Duo returned the next day without much happenings...

Abhijeet was really in off mood...

At mid night both were sitting in their quarter and Abhijeet was silently studying map of the area which he had in the secret pocket of his bag...

Daya was sitting next to him holding a torch in his hand to provide light to Abhijeet as litting up the bulb can brought them into notice... Daya was trying to figure out what his boss is upto...

Finally he cleared his throat: kya baat hai...kya smjhne ki koshish kr rhe ho

Abhijeet: Daya yu haath par haath rakh k hum nahin baith sakte...kal agla consignment lekar jaana hai...pichli baar jis adde par hum gaye the mujhe nahi lagta wo jagah sahi thi...is baar shayd hum sahi jagah par jayenge aur nahi bhi gaye to bhi humein in logon ke mann me apne lie vishwas paida karna hoga...mere paas ek plan hai...

Daya: tum karne kya wale ho

Abhijeet explained him something which shocked Daya...he yelled in low tone...his pitch was low but tone was rash..

Dimag kharab ho gaya hai tumhara...jaante ho kitna khatra hai ismein...Boss dekho bhale hi mai experience me tumse kum hoon par rationale to soch hi sakta hoon...tum jante ho is se shayd humara mission fail ho skta hai...agar un logon ko shak ho gaya to...

Abhijeet: Daya humare paas aur koi rasta nahin hai...aur unhe shak nahi hoga...agar humara plan kamyab ho gaya to unko hum par poora bharosa ho jayega...dekho is tarah ek ek din hum waste nahin kar skte...ye log humein sirf ek driver/helper smjhte hain..agar humein is se aage bdhna hai to risk lena hi hoga...

Daya: kuch bhi ho main..main agree nahin karta...isme bhut khatra hai yaar..

Abhijeet: aur khatron se khelna hi humara kaam hai...

Daya looked at him and Abhijeet assured him from eyes...

...

...

Lo building se to kafi door aa gaye...ab kya...

Daya yahan se gaadi right ki taraf ghuma lo...aur haan theek 4 km k baad mujhe batana...

Daya nodded and turned the vehicle to right...

Boss 4 km...

Abhijeet pressing his lips to each others: okay...(he removed his phone and dialed a number)

Haan Rocky Bhai...mai Teeku bol raha hai...hum log rasta bhatak gaye hain bhai...

Rocky: kya rasta bhatak gaye ho...(angrily) naksha dia tha na tum dono ko samjh me nahi aaya haan...kahan ho is waqt...

Teeku acting like a scared man: Ballu Bhai to gussa kar rahe hain...hum log abi kaun si jagah hain...

Ballu too dramatically: Yaar pata nahin Teeku...kuch bheje me ghusrela nahi...na jaane kaun sa rasta hai...

Rocky: damn it...(in low tone) kin do bewakoofon ko bhej dia...(shouting) abe poocho kisi se rasta...aur agar kuch gadbad hui na mere maal ke sath to khopdi khol dunga teri bhi aur tere jodidaar ki bhi (angrily) samjha...

Teeku scaredly: Nahi nahi mai poochta hai Bhai...

He cut the call and nod his head to Daya who taking a deep breathe put the vehicle on a particular lane...

Daya aage 2 km par check post hai...tumare paas mushkil se paanch minute rahenge...tayyar rehna...

Daya strongly: nahi truck mai chalaunga...

Abhijeet arrogantly: behas karne k lie nahi ho tum...orders follow karo

Daya in irritation: Par Abhi

Abhijeet: STOP THE TRUCK RIGHT NOW!

Daya looked at him in anger and they exchanged their seats...Now Abhijeet was on the driving wheel...

Abhijeet's phone buzzed again and Abhijeet attached it to his ears telling in smiley tone: Haan Bhai rasta mil gaya hai hum log highway se ja rahe hain

Rocky in shock: Highway...par wahan to Police...O My God...Abi ke abi truck wapas lo...

Abhijeet parking his truck behind another lorry told him: Par Bhai peeche to gaadi lagi hai wapas kaise jaun..aage shayad Police ke log hain...Bhai license to barobar hai na apun ka...

Rocky in great anger shouted on the peak of his voice due to which all his men gathered him: saaley tera dimag kharab hai...janta hai us truck me kya hai...agar mera maal police ka hatthe chada na to mai teri jaan le lega...

Teeku: Bhai mai kuch karta hai...mai jaan de dega par maal ko kuch nahi hone denga...ghoda hai na...aye Ballu Ghoda nikal...

Rocky started pacing to and fro in extreme tention...agar maal pakda gaya to Boss meri jaan le lega..shit shitttt

Here Ballu handover him gun and Teeku signalled him...he placed hand on his shoulder with a whisper: khayal rakhna Boss...

Abhijeet looked at him angrily and mouthed him showing his watch: GOOOOO...

Daya jumped off from the truck and start running on a thin lane...Pata nahin phone booth yahan hai bhi ya nahin...bus bhej dia hai mujhe...Map me ye thode dikh raha tha ki phone booth chal raha hai ya nahi...O god Bhai ko theek rakhna...

Here Abhijeet took out his Gun...Rocky was still on line...

A constable come near the truck and asked kya hai isme...license dikha...

Teeku hide his gun and forward license to him...

Constable: ye kiska license hai..teri shakal to nahi hai isme...chal utar neeche...Truck khol ke dikha...

Abhijeet took out his gun and in a minute he fired...

Rocky: Goli chalne ki awaz...kya ho raha hai wahan par...Teeku Teekuuu...(he shouted in frustration) aaaaaaaa Teeku got damn sa*** jawab de...

Daya heard the bullet sound and checked time: Do minute nikal gaye...PCO yahin kahin hona chahiye...

Abhijeet ignited the car and break the barriers...Police jeep followed him but he was continuously firing back...he glance in rear view mirror, aim at the tyre and in a minute Jeep was punctured with the exact shot of sharpest shooter of CID...he smiled a bit and turned the vehicle on another lane but due to that sharp turn truck get disbalanced a bit falling directly on his left side in jungle...

Ballu come running their and saw Teeku trying to come out from the broken door...

Teeku saw him and signalled him to be quiet showing his phone where Rocky was yelling madly...he gave phone to Ballu and lie back on the seat as he was hurt a bit due to that sudden fall...

Hello...Helloo

Rocky: kya ho raha hai wahan par...maal theek hai

Ballu: haan bhai humne constable ko goli maari aur gaadi bhaga kar le aaye...abi hum kisi jungle me aa gaye hain...wo truck thoda kanotral(control) se bahar ho gaya tha...

Rocky took a sigh of relief: tum dono wahi ruko...hum log raat mein aate hain theek hai...tab tak truck ko jungle me chupa kar rakkho...aur raat ko bahar aana...raat hone me jada waqt nahi hai ab...

Ballu: theek hai Bhai...he put off the call and leapt toward his boss who was sitting with closed eyes...he open his eyes feeling someone stare on him...

:Hmm..kya hai

-Maine bola tha na mai rukunga...(removing that broken door) deko kitni chot aayi hai...gaadi chalane aati nahi hai chale hain stunt karne bade sahab...

Abhijeet smiled a bit...Headquarters me ca kar dia...

Daya nodded: haan unhe plan ke baare me code words me bata dia hai...thodi der mein rescue team aa jayegi..Constable bach to jaega na...

Abhijeet: Haan goli bus kandha choo kar nikli hai...bach jaega...

He came out with Daya's support...his leg twisted and a big scream came out from his throat...

Tears appeared in Daya's eyes seeing his bro in such condition...

He lift him forcefully and lie him down on the passenger seat while he himself ignited the truck and took it inside the jungle carefully...

After parking it on a safe place he come to his brother's side and checked his foot...

Moch aa gayi hai Abhi...maine kaha tha tumhe jane ko...dekho hath me bhi kitni chot aayi hai...kitne cut aa gaye hain...kabhi to meri baat maana karo na Bhai...mai chota hoon to meri har baat tumhe bewakoofi bhari hi lagti hai...(angrily) aur pata nahi tha aage kitna sharp turn ho sakta hai dhayn se chalani chahiye thi na (he was scolding him like a younger brother who was really angry on his big b for not listening to him)

Abhijeet: mai theek hoon Daya

Daya: haam kharab to main hoon..tum to theek hi rehte ho..

Abhijeet smiled and Daya started pressing his feet...He was feeling so much sooth inside his heart listening those innocent stubborn scolds which were once his energy boosters...

...

...

...

:**_Kuch nahi hua Daya...chal tu rona band kar ab..._**

**_\- (wet tone) kya kuch nahi hua..tum par aur Daida par do baar attack ho chuka hai Abhi...aur is baar to (shivered) bomb...agar waqt par tum log wahan se bhagte nahi to...yaar ek mahina hi to bacha hai na Police Station mein...Daida mujhe pehle kyu nahin rakh lete CID mein...ab to mujhe saara kaam aata hai...(weeping) Kum se kum aap logon ke sath to rahunga na_**

**_Abhijeet wiping his tears: tu bekaar pareshan ho raha hai...ye sab to chalta rehta hai CID ki duty mein..._**

**_Daya: haan janta hoon chalta rehta hai par jab pata ho ki khatra sar par madra raha hai tab bhi jaante boojhte apne aapko khatrey mein dalna ye kahan ko samajhdari hai..._**

**_Abhijeet look at him in shock_**

**_Daya with tease: aise ghooro mut mujhe sab pata hai mujhe...tumhe aur Daida ko kitni threat calls aa rahi hain aur phir bhi tum log bina protection ke yahan wahan ghoom rahe ho...maine poocha to mujhse bhi chupaya..._**

**_Abhijeet: Daya tu khamkwah pareshan ho raha hai...aur agar hum protection lekar ghoomenge to logon ki raksha kaun karega..._**

**_Daya: tum batate kyu nahi Boss wo log kaun hain...mai bhi apne khabriyon se pata lagwata hoon na..._**

**_Abhijeet: mai tujhe sirf itna bata sakta hoon ki wo koi gang hai jiske baare me Dad ko pata hai...par hum kisi se ye share nahin kar sakte...aur waise bhi CID ki batein CID department tak hi rehti hain...aapko maloom hona chiye (tease) Sub Inspector Daya..._**

**_Daya got up from their in anger and marched outside stamping his feets giving a broad smile to Abhijeet..._**

**_Daya entered in the next room where his father was lying with closed eyes and his mother was sitting on the tool beside him..._**

**_Daya softly: Maa..Daida so rahe hain kya.._**

**_Instead of Mom Dad himself speaked: Nahi jaga hua hoon mai Chote...aur (getting up and Daya supported him) laga aye apne Boss ko dant..._**

**_Daya sternly: jee aur ab aapse baat krni hai mujhe..._**

**_Acp sir look at him in shock and his wife smiled cutely..._**

**_Haan hus lijiye..hus lijiye aap...apke bete humein dant laga rahe hain aur aap khush ho rahi hain..._**

**_Vrinda: Acp sahab bujurg pita ko bete hi dant lagate hain sahi raste par laane ke lie...chalo Daya tum apne Daida se baatein karo mai Abhi ko khana khila deti hoon...(handing over a lunch box) aur ye Daida ka khana hai..khila dena..._**

**_Acp sir: are Vrini..mujhe akela kahan chod ke ja rahi ho is shaitan ke sath..._**

**_Daya smiled at his father and his mother felt shy so scolded a bit: kya aap bhi bacchon ke samne..(and she left without glancing back due to shyness)_**

**_Daya till then opened the lunch box: Chaliye Daida munh kholiye..._**

**_Acp sir: re Daya...ye khichri soup kha kha kar mera mann bhar gaya hai...(buttering) tum to mere acche bete ho mere lie canteen se kuch..._**

**_Daya innocently: Daida Maa ko bulwaun kya_**

**_Acp sir looked at him angrily and opened his mouth..._**

**_Daya happily feed him where his father was eating whole with a pout on his face..._**

**_Daya pampering him: Kya Daida ab aise munh na fulayein aap...kisne kaha tha apko aur bhai ko khatra mol lene ke lie..(stressing) threat calls k bawajood...ab chotein laga lin hain to parhej to karna hoga na..._**

**_Acp sir inquiring: tumhe kaise pata chala threat calls ke bare mein..._**

**_Daya in head down mode: mujhe aur bhi kuch pata chala hai Daida..._**

**_Acp sir in straight tone: kyaa..?_**

**_Daya: ye wahi gang hai na Daida...jis se mai 10 saal pehle bhag aaya tha... meri wajh se aap dono ko_**

**_Acp sir stopping him: Officer CID ke kamon ki khabar is tarah rakhna protocol k rule ke against hai...kya aap ye baat nahin jante hain..._**

**_Daya in teary tone: Daida unhone aapko kuch kar dia to...Bhai ko...mai kya karunga Daida...(placing his head in his lap) aap mujhe Bhai ko bhi kuch batane nahi dete...aap dono ko kuch ho gaya to mai kya karunga Daida...main to mar..._**

**_Acp sir wrapped his kid and patted his head: kuch nahin hoga humein...kuch nahin..._**

**_Daya looked at him...his face was wet due to tears..._**

**_Acp sir wiped them off and said lovingly: aur mere bete ke baare me phir aisa kuch nahi kehna smjhe...(caressing his hairs) abi tumara bhai sun leta to kheench k do hath lagata...tab hi theek rehte ho tum...mai hoon na...kuch nahi hoga (assuring him) sach _**

**_Daya caress his bandages and bruises...(tears fall down from his eyes) meri wajah se aapko itni chot..._**

**_Acp sir: shhhh rote nahin...Kal ka CID officer aise royega kya...chalo chup...jao muh dho kar aao sab theek hai...chalo_**

A flash light fall on their faces and both came out from their thoughts...

Daya: Boss tum yahin baitho mai dekhta hoon kaun hai..okay...

Abhijeet nodded and Daya stepped ahead carefully to check the new entry...

* * *

**Next update after 13 hi mil payegi...**

**Forgive me for that...I hope u all will..thnku :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back wid the update as promised..guys feeling so much sleepy hence no more talks..Thanks fr waiting fir so much time dear frnds..thanks a lot...I git a review in my other three stories that Divya2612 died last night..I dont know her by any means but still May her soul rest in peace...but if this news is again fake then u (the guest) is a mad person and not eligible to live...go get some life..**

* * *

**AKHIR KYUN**

**Chapter:9**

Teeku aa ja..humare saathi aa gaye hain...Ballu called from a distance but Teeku didn't came out

Ballu called once again getting more near to Teeku and he noticed closed eyes of his pal...

He almost run toward him...Hey Abh..(he managed himself and start patting Teeku's cheeks) Aankhein kholo kya hua tumhe haan..(teary tone) Teekuuu

Teeku open his one eye with extreme frustration on his face..

Ballu looked at him in horror and left him in anger after getting that he was acting

Here till than goons joined them: kya hua itna time kyu laga re la h baap

Ballu still with tomato face: mai kahan kuch laga raha hoon ye Teeku hi hai na uthtaich nahi hai.

One goon checked his pulse...hm lagta hai ye behosh hai chalo uthao re isko..

Ballu instantly resisted all of them: nahi usko chot lagi hai...mai lekar aata hai usko...(murmured) khamkhwah chot dukh jaegi Boss ki

...

...

Abhijeet smiled internally on his brother's possessiveness..he love this cute silly acts of his bro from initial time but their destiny parted their ways so brutually that the chance of return is almost nil...

_**Daida aap log kahan jaa rahe hain..dekhiye please mai request karta hoon...abhi char din pehle hi aap dono par hamla hua hai..kal fir se threat calls ayi hain..Bhai par patthar pheka hai un logon ne..uske bawajood aap dono bina kisi protection ke Delhi jaane ke lie tayar baithe hain..**_

_**Hum dono nahin Daya sirf mai Abhijeet kuch din k lie ek case par kaam kar raha hai to wo ghar se door rahega smjhe..islie tumhe smjha rahe hain ki tum kuch din ke lie Police station se chutti le lo..waise bhi training period par ho...chahiye to wahan ke incharge se mai baat kar leta hoon par tum ghar par rahoge..ek minute k lie bhi tum ya tumhari mumma akele nahi rahengi..Is that clear?**_

_**Daya: par Daida aap dono**_

_**Acp sir: Is that clear officer?**_

_**Daya in low tone: Yes sir and he left the place in anger**_

_**Abhijeet passed a worried glance to his father who was looking back at him**_

_**Abhijeet asking: kya Dad itna bhi kyun aap...(taking a sigh) ab dekhiye naraz ho gaya wo**_

_**Acp sir: accha to ab apne bete ko dantne ke lie mujhe aapse permission leni padegi**_

_**Abhijeet: are yaar Dad mai ye nahi keh raha..aap jante hain wo kitna sensitive hai hum dono ko...hum dono ko kya sabko lekar...mujhe hi manana padega aapse to hoga nahi kuch...and he to left the place moving in the same direction where Daya went**_

_**Acp sir to his wife: dekh rahi hain aap..apke bete ab apne Dad se hisab kitaab rakhne lage hain...**_

_**Vrinda in small smile: Acp sahab ek baap ke budhape ki nishani yahi hai..maan lijiye ab umr ho chali aapki**_

_**Acp sir in naughty smile: par aap to ab bhi johrajabeen hain**_

_**Vrinda: hutiye acha...koi sharm baki bachi ho to baat ho...yahan mere bete ladkion ki ore dekhte bhi nahin hak doosri ore inke Papa jo**_

_**Acp sir cut her in mid: saalon se bus ek hi ladki ko dekhte ja rahe hain**_

_**Vrinda turned red in shy**_

_**She changing the topic asked directly frrom Acp sir: aap nahi jayenge to koi problem hai kya...agar Daya ka dar sach...aap dono ko kuch..na jaane kyun dil bohot bechain hai is baar...aapki trip cancel nahi ho sakti kya jee**_

_**Acp sir: Vrinda important hai tabi to ja raha hoon na mai..aur Daya ki to bachpan se adat hai choti choti baat par pareshan ho jaya karta hai wo..aap chinta na karein aur koi bhi bechaini apne mann me na rakkhein...hmm**_

_**Vrinda nodded and hugged her husband softly**_

_**Acp sir was a bit shocked with her act but he smiled simply...**_

**Duo's side**

_**Daya tu sun bhi raha hai mai kabse awaz de raha hoon...ab tu baat to kar na ek baar..is tarah muh ferne se kya hoga..plz yaar Dayaa**_

_**Daya opened the door and left his way..**_

_**Abhijeet felt sad seeing his red swollen eyes**_

_**Abhijeet sit beside the angry young man and asked sweetly: Dad se naraz hai**_

_**Daya nod his head in yes**_

_**Abhijeet: aur bhai se bhi**_

_**Daya in anger: haan bhai se sabse jyada**_

_**Abhijeet: satyanash...ye kya baat hui bhai..AAIN..matlab dant khao yum Dad se aur sabse jyada narazgi humse...ye kahan ka nyaay hai**_

_**Daya in comic mood: ye Daya ki adalat ka nyay hai**_

_**Both brothers started laughing and Abhijeet embraced him after putting hand on his shoulder in side hug pose..**_

_**Hum log apna poora dhyan rakkhenge Daya**_

_**Daya asked innocently: promise**_

_**Abhijeet: pakka promise..tu bus Maa ka khayal rakhna haan aur apna bhi...dono kisi bhi wajh se ghar se bahar mut nikalna aur nikalna bhi to poori security ke sath..**_

_**Daya: humare paas to yahan constables honge par tum aur Daida to**_

_**Abhijeet: kuch nahin hoga mujhe aur Daida ko...Dad to meeting ke lie Delhi jaa rahe hain wahan Acp ke lie acchi khasi security hoti hai aur mai..mai to bureau me hi rahunga..bus ghar nahi aa paunga..bohot hi high profile case chal raha hai**_

_**Daya: theek hai Abhi**_

_**Abhijeet: ab relax ho ja air chal Dad ko see ofc krne aur roya mut kar tu Daya..ek dum laal tamatar dikhne lagta hai**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Daya abi pata chala hai mujhe khabri se ki tum logon par shayd attack ho skta hai...tu Maa ko lekar basement ke hide out me chup jaana aur haan...Daya tu sun rha hai..dekh ghabrana mut...mai case ke kaam se Matheran gaya tha aa raha hu wapas tu**_

_**Abhi...Daya cut him in mid**_

_**Abhijeet: haan kya hua bol na**_

_**Daya: wo mai ghar se door...Maa ghr me**_

_**Abhijeet loudly: WHAT? Tu..kahan h tu**_

_**Daya in tention: mai bus ghar**_

_**Abhijeet angrily: ho kahan tum..where the hell are u?**_

_**Daya: Malaad..malaad me**_

_**Abhijeet cut the call in great anger and Daya just closed his eyes in tention and fear...**_

Maaaaa...

Abhi..kya hua..lo paani pio...koi bura sapna dek lia tha kya

Abhijeet in same trance: haan ek bhayanak sapna jisne hakikat ka roop lekar humse humara sab kuch cheen lia...aur iski wajh humara koi apna hi nikla...

Daya looked at his smirked face and answered: accha tum let jao abi dawai lagai hai...acting karte karte so kaise gaye tum..aur ye acting ka drama kia kislie

Abhijeet rudely as that dream has opened so many closed chapters of his life: Wo tumhe jaan ne ki jaroorat nhi...aur haan jyada frank hone ki bhi jaroorat nahi hai mujhse

Daya: kaam ki baat to kar sakta hoon na

Abhijeet: hmm bolo

Daya: humein yahan se shift kia gaya hai..kehte hain ki humare chehre pehchane ja chuke hain islie humein bahar khula nahin chod skte...

Abhijeet: kaam kya hai

Daya lying down on other bed: kal hi pata chalega ab to...

Abhijeet: theek hai..

* * *

**Good night Tata.**

**Plz review soon..thanku fr reviewing on Well known wisher and Raaz...thnks a lot..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the lovely reviews...**

**Although review numbers are substantially reduced..I request to all the old reviewers nd silent readers..plz review if u are reading and liking it..**

**Thanks a lot :)**

* * *

Teeku Ballu...utho jaldi

Ballu opening his eyes with difficulty: kya hai re subah subah kyu shor machaya hua hai. Aur aista bol Teeku so rha hai na usko chot bhi aayi hai.

Goon rudely: tere or tere sathi ki timardari baad me hotii rahegi pehle chalo dono bahar..(whispering) BOSS aaye hain.

Daya's ears stood up with the word Boss..he acting brilliantly: BOSS Kya (in fear) humein saza milne wali hai.

Rocky arriving their: Nahi (pressing teeths aarti utarne wali hai tum logon ki(loudly) chalo baki sab Boss se pooch lena..unhe intezaar psnd nahi.

Daya in thinking mode: Intezaar to humse bhi nahi ho raha replied: aap log chalo mai Teeku ko lekar aata hai

Rocky and the goon nodded and went off...

Daya softly wake up his brother...

Boss chalo inka BOSS humse milna chahta hai.

Abhijeet who was rubbing his eyes instantly opened his eyes wide.

"Humse milna chahta hai..(victory smile) to plan kaam kar gaya..(Daya smiled at him) Abhijeet getting up with difficulty due to his injuries..Daya supported him..He looked at Daya for once...the wholw film of last night dream again played in front of his eyes and he jerked Daya, moving out with fast pace.

Daya kept looking at his back..he remember that jerk..it was similar to a push through which his brother had thrown him out of his life forever.

_**Daya wiped sweat from his face and geared up the car..**_

_**Car was moving at bullet speed...he was driving rashly to reach his mother as soon as possible.**_

_**He was continuously dialing his mother's number but she was not responding which was increasing his tention.**_

_**Finally he reached at his place,almost jumped out from the car without caring to park it at its proper place, he just run toward his house and become still at his place seeing the security constables lying unconscious on door...**_

_**Fear passed all over his body..it took him two minutes to grab his breathes back..he with shivering hands open the main door..his mother was standing right in front of him...**_

_**Daya run toward her and hugged her like a kid...oh Maa aap theek hain na (held her from her shoulders telling her in guilty tone) I am sorry Maa..mujhe jana pada wo ladki..usne dhoka dia..Maa aap kuch bol kyun nahi rahin..Maa**_

_**Bolti band hai unki...are itne bade bade mehmaan aaye hn tumhare ghar aur tum ho ki unse gale milne me lage ho...bhai hum bhi hain yahan.**_

_**Daya took out his gun and loaded it (A/n: Daya sir is a trainee officer in Police station as mentioned in earlier chapters) He in copish tone hiding his mother behind him who was also holding her son tightly: kaun ho tum log..ghar me kaise ghuse..**_

_**A new voice from behind the goons: Areee re Dekho to zara Sub Inspector Daya kitna utawle ho rahe hain ye jaan ne ke lie ki hum kaun hain..(a masked man coming near Daya and whispered in his ears) humara Chooza to bada ho gaya bhai.**_

_**Daya look at him in shock...he murmured: Tum**_

_**His heart filled with so many mixed emotions..eyes filled up with tears..tears of rage,hate and looked at the masked man with so much anger and fire in his eyes.**_

_**Masked man: abe ghoor kya raha hai...(holding his mother roughly from neck and put gun on her temple) teri Maa ko uda dunga abi aur tuje ek baar fir se anath bana dunga..chal gun neeche kar**_

_**Tear fall down from Daya's left eye..he look at his mother**_

_**Vrinda: beta tu meri fikar mut kar tu goli maar ise ye teri Maa ka kuch nahi bigad payega...**_

_**Masked man: aye budhiya jyada chu chapad ki naa to sari goliyan tere bheje me daal dunga...(To Daya) (dramatically) Chooze chal gun neeche rakh...(loudly) challl jaldi**_

_**Daya put his gun down and instantly hit by a goon on his back...soon all the goons start beating him harshly and Daya was tolerating all quietly...blood start oozing out from his wounds.**_

_**Vrinda was crying a lot for her baby...she hit the masked man and try to move but that cruel person again grab her from her hairs asked in wonder: kya baat hai budhiya ek anaath ke lie itna pyar...waah bhai..tuje to Mother India hone ka khitab milna chahiye.**_

_**Daya: merrii Maa..ko chod de..maa ko..**_

_**The masked man left Vrinda and pushed move toward Daya who was lying on his chest on the floor.**_

_**He hold his hairs in a fist and took his face up telling him in hate: Janta hai tere baap aur tere bhai par humla kislie karwaya maine...jis se tera sara dhyan un dono par laga rahe aur mai apne asli shikar ko apne panjon me daboch sakun. Tu..tu hai mera shikar...(anger in his eyes) mera shikar to bachpan se hai tu...Aaj hath aaya hai...(taking out his gun) marne k lie tayar ho jaa Chooje..**_

_**Daya start laughing at him which raised his anger bar: bohot husi aa rahi hai..haan **_

_**Daya: haan hus raha hoon tum par..bachpan se lekar aaj tak meri kamjori ka faida uthate aaye ho tum...kya smjhte ho bohot badi top ho tum...jara in hathon ki takat ko azma kar dekho...fir dekhte hain shikar kaun hai aur shikari kaun.**_

_**Masked man smiled under his mask answered in smirk: accha (signalling his goon with his two fingers) dekhte hain kitna dum hai tujme...aaja**_

_**Daya got up and wiped blood from his lip...**_

_**The fight begins..Daya giving good dose of slaps, kicks and punches to the masked man due to his good height and built..**_

_**Masked man fall down and his hand touched with Daya's gun which Daya kept down..he grab the gun and two gun shots followed by two voices...**_

_**Dayaaaa...**_

_**Maaa...**_

_**and a thud...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Bhai Maa..Maa wo**_

_**A push and he was on the floor...**_

_**Apni jaban se Maa shabd lene ki himmat bhi mut karna tum...nahi hain wo Maa tumhari..tum wahi ho jo the...Anaath**_

_**He marched inside the room where his mother was lying on venitilator...**_

_**And a broken person trying to gather himself from the floor where the word was still hammering in his mind.**_

Daya was completely dipped in his own sweat living the same era again...

Abee sunayi de raha hai ki nahin..kabse bula raha hoon mai...bahar chlega ya kandhe par le jaun

Daya wiping his face: h..haan aaya..chalo

Daya took deep breathes..trying to act normal and moved out finally.

...

...

BOSS: acha to tu hai...jodidaar number 2

Dekh tera sathi to humare sath ab humare main adde par kaam krega...dekha in dono ko Rocky tune..kaise police ke hath saman nahi lagne dia humara nahi to tune to jail jane ka poora bandobast kar dia tha...kuch seekh inse..

Daya intervened: apun ko kya kaam krne ka hai..

Abhijeet glanced him and he look back at Abhijeet.

Abhijeet noticed that he is a bit disturbed that's why getting irritated with the new BOSS and asking him to direct come on the point.

Abhijeet assured him from eyes and Daya was just looking in his eyes thinking that this man is impossible..

Daya's pov: kabi gussa karte ho kabi pyar..nasamjhi ka natak karte ho par shayd mujhe sbse jyada bus tumhi smjhte ho Boss.

His thoughts disturbed with: bhai Jodidaar number ek tera saathi to bilkul khoyaraam hai. (to Daya) Re kuch sunai de raha hai ya nahi tujhe.

Daya jerking his thoughts aside: haan sun raha hoon..kahan kaam karna hai mujhe.

"Teri body ko dekhte hue tere lie ek special kaam hai mere paas."

Abhijeet looked at him.

"Bodyguard banega...humare boss ka"

Daya: apka b Boss hai...suna Teeku...BOSS ka bhi BOSS.

Teeku: haan bhai Ballu...mujhe to laga tha aap hi boss ho...par aap to humare jaise panter nikle

Boss angrily: ayeee...thoda sa tareef kya kardi tum dono to sar par chad gaye haan...ye Rocky ko dekha hai 10 saal se dhande mein hai par aaj tak aise baat nhi ki..Agar Boss ne na kaha hota to abi jameen me gaad deta dono ko apun.

Abhijeet looked at Daya who nods and initiated in buttering tone: Are Boss aap to naraz ho gaye..hum to mzak haan mzak kr rhe the..

Boss: theek hai theek hai..chalo dono gadi me baitho aur haan aage se mazak soch samjh kar karna.

Teeku: haan bhai chalo chalo..acha Rocky bhai...fir milenge

Rocky turned his face and Teeku winked Ballu who just smiled in dissapointment.

...

...

Both have started working on their respective positions.

Duo come to know that the people who went missing in all these days were used for manufacturing different parts of different hi-tech are then assembled and smuggled outside India illegally.

Its very difficult for them to talk with each other now as almost all the time they were surrounded by goons.

Abhijeet was a bit tensed about Daya as its his first mission. He want to give him loose hand but still he was worried about him all the time. He himself was unaware that whether this care and concern is just for a colleague or for his younger brother.

Same happening today:

Ye Daya ka kuch samjh nahi aa raha hai. Main do din se Beep de raha hoon phone par aur ye hai ki na jawab de raha hai na milne aa raha hai. Pata nahin kya baat hai. Aaj mujhe khud hi jana hoga us se milne. (caringly) use to kuch pata bhi nahin hai. Thinking all this he made a plan to meet Daya in the evening.

...

...

A shocking voice: Tum yahan..

Person angrily: "Aur tez chillao thoda..Beep ka jawab kyun nahi de rahe the..."

:-Mauka nahi mila

"Accha mauka nahi mila haan..abi kya hai..abi mauka nahi hai aram se yahan lambi taan kar so rahe ho wahan meri neend haram ho gayi h"

:-He in irritation: kya problem hai

"Problem haan (anger bar shoot up) Like u dont know the problem..pata chal gaya hai na humein ki kya chal raha hai yahan par..sare adde bhi pata chal gaye hain..to ab nikalna hai yahan se..humara itna hi kaam tha yaad hai na tumhe"

:- He carelessly: haan yaad hai par mujhe nahi lagta abi jana sahi hai

"Tumhe nahi lagta..accha aur wajah.."

:- Haan hai wajah..hum abi tak mastermind tak nahi pohnche hain..use pakdna"

"Hey hey hold down Daya..tum acchi tareeke se jante ho ki humein kisi ko arrest nhi krna hai..sirf saboot jutane hain aur wo hum kar chuke hain..so plz officer mission ke dayre me reh kar hi baat kro"

:- Daya with attitude: to mujhse kyu pooch rahe ho jo plan ho wo bata dena..mujhe sone do

Abhijeet: sone do..(pushing him) what the hell is this Daya..ye koi tareeka hai..mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hai ki tumhare dimag mein kuch aur hi chal raha hai..kya khichdi pak rahi hai tumhare dimag me han.

Daya: koi khichdi nahi pak rahi..aur waise bhi senior to tum ho..mai hoon hi kaun tumhara junior...tumara jo bhi plan ho mujhe bata dena..dus minutes sone k lie aaya tha kal se yahan wahan hi ghoom raha hoon...koi aram nahi farma raha tha...wo time bhi waste ho gaya tumhari wajh se. Ab rasta chodo mera..Meri Duty ka time ho gaya hai.

Abhijeet looked at him shock and murmured while seeing his back: **DUTY**

* * *

**So how was it..**

**so much more to happen..**

**stay tuned..**

**Ta ta**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back with the update..**

**Guest: Dear I know update was late but I was having exams that time nd abi to week me ek update to aa hi jata hai plus beech me aur do stories bhi to hn na update krne k lie...sab manage bhi to krna hota hai na..I hope u like this update...enjoy**

**Thanku all the reviewers love u all a lot...now this chappy is a turning point with the birth of so many new mysteries and end of so many old secrets..so lets enjoy...**

**i hope u all will not kill me after this update**

* * *

Abhijeet was still in shock with the behaviour of Daya

He was angry and at the same time concerned for him. Two more days passed like this.

Daya was continuously ignoring Abhijeet as after that conversation Abhijeet tried a lot to discuss their plan and execute it as it was high time now.

Already three weeks have been passed. Today also he was thinking the same.

Teen hafte ho gaye hain..jyada in sab ke beech rukna theek nahi hai aur ye Daya ye to baat sun ne ke lie tayar hi nahin hai...hua kya hai akhir ise. Ab mujhe hi kuch karna hoga.

He decided something and waited for the night.

Abhijeet taking huge risk send a message to Daya and received Daya's beep in two seconds gave a relieved smile on his lips.

He started initial packing putting some necessary evidences in his bag pack and was about to leave his chamber to meet Daya he heard some foot steps coming towards him...he tried to hide and check but get a hard hit on his head..his vision blurred...last thing he saw before going unconscious was Daya's face which filled his heart with satisfaction that now Daya will save him anyhow...

A voice echoed in the air: lekar jao ise aur bandh do...

...

...

Kya baat hai Pradyuman tu theek to hai na

Acp sir holding the edge of his chair tightly to balance himself: H..haan mai theek...theek hoon Salunke..tu bata kya keh raha tha

Old doctor look at his friend keenly than utter: Boss tum baitho pehle mujhe tumhari tabyat bilkul bhi sahi nahi lg rahi hai.

Acp sir sat down quietly without any argument as he too was not feeling well.

BP kitna barha hua hai..kya baat hai (jokingly) fir se beton ki chinta sata rahi hai.

Acp sir mocking him: Ho gaya tera..aur tu bata tu mere beton ke peeche kyu pada rehta hai

Salunkhe sir: beton ke nahi Pradyuman sirf bete ke..wo Senior Pradyuman hai na tumse bhi jyada terhi kheer hai I TELL U...

Acp sir started laughing loudly although his heart beats are still irregular as his instincts were informing that something is going to be wrong very wrong.

...

...

His eyes fluttered and he felt a sharp pain in his want to hold his head but he was unable to move his hands..he wondered and looked down to find himself tied on a chair.. his legs was also tied together.

He get tensed with this sudden discovery and look here and their in order to search his partner but he was nowhere which made him more tensed.

Hey kaun hai..kyu bandh kar rakkha hai mujhe...(angrily) kholo mujhe kholo

He heard footsteps of two three persons coming towards looked in the direction of the sound and found three persons standing their.

A teasing pinching voice: kyu bhai kyu itna shor machaya hua bhai humne to suna tha Sr Inspector Abhijeet bohot hi shanti pasand insaan hain pr yahan to hisab hi ulta pada hai.

Abhijeet was shocked. The person who was for sure the gang leader or member , calling him with his name means their secret is open now. No not their may be only his secret may be Daya is still safe and undercover. He decided not to take Daya's name. He kept mum thinking hard to find out how they come to now about his identity.

He was thinking a this when heard: kya soch rahe ho Abhijeet babu (pause) yahi na ki humein tumhare aur (stressed) tumhare jodi dar Sub Inspector Daya ke baare me akhir kaise pata chala.

Abhijeet looked at him in shock..he was cursing his luck..despite of being a leader and a experience holder he failed to save his sub ordinate...wait

Only subordinate?

No

His own brother...whom he still love a lot.

His heart shouted for his brother which came out in shape of words from his throat..

Daya kahn hai...kya kia tum logon ne uske sath..kahan hai mera bhai...

He shouted desperately: Dayaaa.. Daya kahan hai tu...Dayaaa

Voice: Dayaaa Dayaaa Dayaa Dayaaa

Daya se milna hai tujhe..(holding his chin with his hand) apne bhai se milna hai to isme itna pareshan hone wali kya baat hai chalo milwate hain.

Chalo Sub Inspector Daya apne bhai se mil lo

Abhijeet realise that the three shadows he had seen earlier was now a single shadow of a tall man.

As two of the shadows were already in light having masks on their faces...soon that third shadow enlightened and Abhijeet was stunned to see the person

D..a..ya

Haan Daya..wahi Daya

Anaath...Laachar...bebas...tumhara Junior (teasingly) aur tumhara sautela bhai

Abhijeet's heart pinched with this word sautela.

Abhijeet strictly: god lia hai Dad ne tumhe

Daya cutting him: tumhare lie to sautela hi hoon na kyuki sage jaisa to kabi samjha hi nahi na mujhe aaj tak...har waqt bus keechad uchala mere oopar...beizzat kia mujhe (hate tone) mujhe mere Daida se alag kia...yahan tak ki mere hi ghar sr nikalwa dia mujhe..wo ghar jisme mera hissa tha

Abhijeet looked at him in shock: hissa

Daya: to aur kya smjhe tum..mai tum logon ka mureed ho gaya hoon...pyar me andha ho gaya hoon..ek anaath se aisi umeed kar bhi kaise li tumne aur khas kar tab jab wo anaath ek criminal ki aulaad ho.

Abhijeet looked at him blankly When heard more: khoon to wahi hai na mUjhme bhi (smirking) mujrim ka khoon..to kaise soch lia tumne..haan behak gaya tha mai rishte naaton mein behak gaya tha bhool gaya tha ki ye police wale to apnon ke nahi hote mujh jaise Anaath ke kya honge. Kya smjha tha tumne jo tum karte jaoge Daya ke sath Daya chup chap sehta jaega...no Mr Abhijeet no...isilie ab mai wakai apne apnon me aa gaya hoon...ye jurm ki dunia...yahi hai meri pehchan(meaningfully) meri asli dunia

Abhijeet: Daya dekh tu mujhse naraz hai mai smjhta hoon par ye teri dunia nahin hai tu ek honhaar CID Officer hai tu aisa na kar bhai

Daya shouted badly: Shut up...just shut up

Kiska bhai kaun sa bhai

Badi jaldi yaad aa gayi apne bhai ki..(moist tone) jab mai cheekh cheekh kar tumhe pukarta tha tumse maafi ki bheek tak mangi maine tab tumne kya kia mujhe doodh me padi hui makkhi kintarah nikal kar bahar phek dia yahan tak ki Daida bhi tumhare sath rahe kya wo mere sath apne Daya ke sath nhi reh skte the...chod dia tum sab ne akela chod dia mujhe..aur ab mujhe in bemaane rishton ki koi jaroorat nahi hai...kyunki ab mere paas mera Asli BHAI hai aur Asli Maa bhi

Abhijeet: iska matlab tumhara parivar

A female voice and a new face came in front of Abhijeet: zinda hai..tere baap ne us din mere pati ko to maar dia par mai mere bete ko lekar wahan se faraar hone mein kamyab ho gayi...aur aaj mera doosra beta...(taking Daya in side hug) mera Daya bhi mil gaya mujhe wapas.

Abhijeet looked at Daya with teary eyes who ignored those eyes and listened to his mother who gave him a gun..

Le Daya aur apne sabse bade dushman ko huta de raste se

Abhijeet looked directly in the eyes of Daya and says im strong tone: haan C'mon Sub Inspector Daya apni Maa ka kaha maano...maar do mujhe khatm kar do apne bhai ko...khatm kar do ye rishta, khatm kar do mujhe magar yad rakhna Daya agar mai bach gaya to is ka jawab soot samet doonga tumhe. (painfully) C'mon shoot me damn it tod do apne Daida ka vishwas maar mujhe..mar (his words remained in his throat as he felt sharp pain in his lower abdominal) he looked at Daya in shock who had already fired on him and all he can see from his blur vision was smiling face of Daya who was blowing air over the gun's mouth.

* * *

**To kaisi rahi **

**Jaroor btaiyega**

**Thanks a lot for reading nd continuous support :)**

**missing so many old reviewers :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**Back with the update..**

**Guys I know I m late..vry late..I hv joined a new job and its a bit difficult to manage this new life..sach mera bilkul bhi mann nhi kr rha tha kuch bhi likhne kaa...**

**I m really sorry guys..**

**Thanks for 32 reviews...They really encourage me to write this chapter.**

**I will try with all my heart this time to update on time.**

**Thanku guys**

**Love u all :)**

* * *

Le jao isko aur daal do iske baap ki ankhon ke saamne...apne bete ko dekh kar yakeenan is baar khush to nahi hoga wo.

Daya listened all but said nothing. He look at Abhijeet dragged by two goons dreadfully.

He move forward toward both of them and...

...

...

Tring Tring...

Bureau landline buzzed...

"Hello CID Bureau"

-S..ssir

"Ramesh..kya baat hai. Itne ghabraye hue kyu lag rahe ho"

-Sir wo bureau k bahar koi gadi se lash phek kar gaya hai.

"Kyaa..hum log aate hain"

Acp sir: Kya baat hai Pankaj..itne pareshan kyu ho rahe ho.

Pankaj: Sir gate se Ramesh ka phone tha koi bureau k bahar lash phek kar gaya hai.

Acp sir kept the file down: Kyaa? Chalo dekhte hain

All the officers present inside bureau come down. Acp sir went towards Ramesh while rest of the officers move toward a big rag covered with blood and tied at its top.

Freddy: Pankaj jara knife dena.

Pankaj: jee sir. He took out a knife set given to him by his Abhijeet sir during investigation of a case with an advice "**is tarah k chote mote tools ek detective k paas humesha hone chahiye Pankaj".**

Freddy sir start opening the bag where on the other side Acp sir was busy with Ramesh

Tumne kisi ka chehra dekha..gaadi ka number dekha..kuch bhi yaad hai tumhe. Gaadi ka rang kaun sa tha.

Ramesh: Sir gaadi to laal rang ki thi wo purani si Maruti van. Aur sahab laash phekne wale ne mask pehna hua tha.

Unknowingly Acp sir's head turned toward his officers who were still busy in opening the rag.

Ramesh continued: par sir number nahi dekh paaya. Number plate par mitti lagi hui thi sir aur wo log aandhi ki tarah aaye aur toofan ki tarah...

...

A scream echoed in the premises of bureau...that scream was of a CID officer..Inspector Fredricks...

_**Sirrrrrrrrr**_...

Acp sir turned his head..he can see a hand which was very much identical to him.

Heart beats raised up...atmosphere all around become noise less. Slowly slowly with every step the body was coming more closer to a father's vision whose heart was pounding to and fro frequently. Yes, he is an Acp of CID Mumbai but he is a father too. He is stone hearted for the whole world but for his sons, his team he contain lots of love in his heart.

And soon at a point of time where his heart was saying NO..IT CAN'T HAPPEN...NO...

Destiny smirked.

'Abhijeet'...a painful whisper came out from his throat.

His eyes pleaded to flow down some liquid to release burden from his heart but his brain ordered to stay composed.

He with shambling words: Fred..dy pulse chec..ck

Freddy nearly in tears: sir pulse ch rahi hai sir.

Acp sir nodded come near his son and took him in his arms like a father did to his children...took them in his lap when they are in pain.

Yes his son was no more a kid but still not more heavy than his love for him.

Acp sir moved toward their qualis having his son in his lap supported by his officers equally.

Qualis rushed in speed and a father's heart pumped madly against his chest for his BOTH the sons bcoz one was in front of his eyes in not so good condition...and he has no clue about his younger son.

...

...

Here on the other side a lady in her early 60s sitting on a chair with a middle aged guy on next chair and a young lad sitting beside her legs on floor.

"Aap mera vishwas to karein..mai thak gaya hoon jhoote rishte jeete jeete aise rishte (hate tone) jinhe meri koi kadar nahi hai. Please aap mujhe ek mauka to dein"

Person sitting their speaked up: kaise bharosa karein hum tera..tu ek CID Officer hai.

Daya: CID officer tha Bhaiya aapne dekha na...maine Abhijeet ke saamne sab kuch keh dia ab wo jaakr sb kuch Da...(he stopped and changed his words) Acp sir ko batayega aur wo log waise bhi nikal denge mujhe CID se...Mom aap...aap to yakin kariye na mujpr ab to waise bhi CID mujhe kabool nahi karegi aur na hi Acp sir..ab jo kuch hai aap log hi hain.

Lady speaked after so many minutes: to tumne humse Abhijeet ko zinda rakhne ke lie kyu kaha. Tumne apni vafadari ke badle Abhijeet ki jaan ki bheek kyun mangi.

Daya: kyuki usne bhi ek baar meri jaan bachayi thi ye bus usi ka badla utar raha tha mai. Ab wo karz poora ho gaya ab (determined tone) aap log jo kahenge (lying in her lap) mai wahi karunga. Please Mom (in tears) mujhe apna len mai thak gaya hoon akele jeete jeete.

Lady glanced at the other person and both shared an evil smirk and lady put her hand on Daya's head on which he smiled and close his eyes.

...

...

CITY HOPSITAL

The Hardcore Lion of CID Mumbai was sitting with helpless face on the hospital's bench glancing at OT with fixed gaze.

His team was sitting/standing around him providing him strength to deal with the situation.

OT Light blinked and Doctor came out from the room.

Acp sir stood up instantly but his words struck in throat. All he could do is to come forward a little bit looking at Doctor with hopeful eyes.

Doctor: ghabrane wali koi baat nahi hai Acp sir. Uspar sirf dart gun se humla kia gaya tha jis par behosh hone ki dawai lagi hui thi. Haan thoda mental stress me hai wo, par jald hi hosh me aa jayega.

Pankaj: Doctor fir wo itna sara khoon jo..

Doctor: officer wo nakli khoon tha..Abhijeet jee ke shareer par taza koi chot nahi hai. Haan kuch mamuli chot ke nishan hain jo ki bhar bhi chuki hain.

Acp sir heaved a sigh of relief...

Doctor saab use hosh kab tak aa jaeyga.

Doctor: ek ghante me aa jayega sir...he is fine. Please aap pareshan na hon.

Acp sir nodded and managed a smile.

Doctor went off.

Freddy: accha hua Abhijeet sir theek hain. Par Daya sir pata nahi kis haal mein honge.

Acp sir looked at him but says nothing. Freddy mai ek call karke aata hoon. Tum log bhi bureau jao ,Abhijeet theek hai ab.

Pankaj: Sir mai rukta hoon yahan Abhijeet sir ke pas...(without allowing Acp sir to speak) Freddy sir Purvi aap log jaiye..aise bhi bohot din hue (wiping his tears) Abhijeet sir ki dant khaye.

Acp sir smiled sweetly but still he was tensed for his younger son.

He kept hand on Pankaj's shoulder and marched outside. He wiped his tears and attached his cell phone on his ears after composing himself well.

Call get answered in few bells..

Mai Acp Pradyuman bol raha hoon CID se..dekhiye meri baat DIG sahab se karwaiye. Haan mera code hai Bravo 56.

He can listen the caller tune as the operator sitting other side was transferring the call.

A new voice: Hello

"Sir mai Acp Pradyuman bol raha hoon."

DIG in gentle tone: Haan Pradyuman bolo kaise phone kia.

Acp sir: Sir mujhe lagta hai humara mission Operation ##### fail ho gaya hai.

DIG sir jumped on his feets: Ye tum kya keh rahe ho Pradyuman. Tumhare bete (changing his words) Abhijeet aur Daya ka kuch...

Acp sir: haan Sir aaj subah hi koi Abhijeet ko bureau ke bahar gaadi se...(he can't speak more and DIG sir understand that well)

Dig sir in low tone: Aur Daya

Acp sir whispered painfully: pata nahin sir

Dig sir sighed: Abhijeet kaisa hai ab

Acp sir: theek hai khatrey se bahar hai aap please baki committee members ko lekr aa jaiye Abhijeet uth ta hai to poochtaach..

"Pradyuman its okay tum chaho to hum baad me bhi..."

Acp sir: nahin sir jo jaroori hai wo to karna hi hai sir aur kanoon sabke lie barabr hai.

Dig sir proudly: theek hai Pradyuman hum log aate hain.

Acp sir: jee and he disconnected the call

"Kahan ho tum Daya..(painfully) kahan ho beta"

...

...

Daya showing a video to his mother:

"Mom dekhiye CID ke naam Daya ka pehla (evil tone) pyar bhara paigam.."

* * *

**So how was the chappy..**

**To Daya sir ka ye badla hua roop kaisa laga aap logon ko *wink***

**Let me know**

**Thnku so much**

**Take car of urself**

**Tata**


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry for making u all wait for this much time...**

**I will be regular from now...pakka yaar**

**Here is the nxt chappy...**

_**RECAP:**_

**_Daya sir change his side and went back to his criminal family. He shoot Abhijeet sir and send him to CID Bureau in a bloody rag._**

**_Later it unfolded as that Daya sir shot Abhi sir with a dart gun which only turned Abhijeet sir unconscious and that blood on Rag was fake just to undo Abhijeet sir obligation on him by saving his life and now he is ready to kill him even._**

**_Abhijeet sir is still unconscious but out of danger and Daya sir is planning to send some video message to CID._**

**_Abb AAGE:-_**

* * *

Abhijeet was back after almost an hour..whole CID team was gathered around him..he slowly opened his eyes and instantly he felt soothing touch over his head.

He whispered: Dad

ACP sir smiled lovingly seeing his sharp shine identifying him so easily, by mere touch.

ACP sir called him lovingly: Abhi

Abhijeet looked at him and instantly lowered his eyes.

ACP sir understood the matter but asked first: Kaisa hai mera beta ab

Abhijeet: theek hoon

ACP sir: Aapne to mujhe dara hi dia tha..(turning his tone into serious) Abhi Daya Kahan hai..tum dono ke sath kya hua mission me.

Listening Daya's name fire came in Abhijeet's eyes..the whole incident revolved again in front of his eyes and he sat up with jerk causing pain in his injury.

ACP sir snubbing him: kya Kar rahe ho Abhi...thodi der aram se nahi reh sakte.

Abhijeet in rash but still manage his tone: plz dont call me that Dad..please (he had tears in his eyes and to hide his emotions he speak in english)

Acp sir: tum dono aur tumara bachpana (harsh tone) bhai lapata hai tumhara phir bhi tum.

Abhijeet burst out in anger: koi lapata nahi hai wo..usne hi mujhe is haal me pohnchaya hai (hate tone) gaddar hai wo..dhokebaaz hai.(All shocked) Bhai nahi hai mera wo aur na hi aapka beta. Muzrim hai wo bus ek muzrim (painfully) aur ummeed bhi kya kar sakte hain ek muzrim ki aulad se.

Acp sir angrily: Abhijeet

"Pradyuman"

Acp sir turned toward the source of voice and found some high officials standing their along with DIG.

"Humne sab sun lia hai Pradyuman...humein Abhijeet se akele mein baat karni hai"

Acp sir to his team: aap log bureau jaiye. Freddy (signalled him)

Freddy nodded: aaiye sab log mere sath.

One by one whole team departed behind Freddy sir and Acp sir enquired Abhijeet: kya keh rahe the tum haan..kya matlab kya tha is sab ka.

Abhijeet look at his Dad and then to other officers. He narrated the whole in front of all of them.

In tears: mai phir se usme apna bhai dekhne laga tha Dad..phir se...apnepan ki jo lau bujh chuki thi wo phir se jalne lagi thi..usko seene se laga kar pyar karne ko dil chahne laga tha..lagta tha usne bhi to apni Maa ko khoya tha aur maine use uske pita de bhi door kar dia..par nahi mai galat tha...(crying now) bohot galat jab mai sach me apne chote bhai ko apnane wala tha us se sab kuch kehne wala tha tab usne usi jakhm ko phir se kured dia...aur aisi chot di jo shayad ab..ab zindagi bhar nahi theek ho paigi...Dad usne kyu kia aisa Dad..Dad kyu...(he hide his face in his palms)

Acp sir was dumb on his place while all others were not getting what to say. Finally DIG sir broke the silence: Pradyuman humein Daya ko arrest karna hoga. Mai ye case CBI ko..

Acp sir: No sir nahi..agar mere bete ne kuch galat kia hai to mai khud use kanoon ke hawale karunga...Acp Pradyuman kabhi apne farz se peeche nahin huta hai..aaj bhi nahi hutega. Ye case CID hi solve karegi sir aur kanoon k har muzrim ko uske kie ki saza milegi.

Abhijeet look at his Dad in pain who too look back at his son but with determined eyes.

DIG: Pradyuman hum log abi chalte hain..mai headquarters me baat karta hoon tum log tab tak is case par kaam shuru kar do.

Officer: kaam kya shuru karna hai..kaam to inke bete ne already kar dia hai.

DIG in stern tone: Kadamb

"Sir mai ye case CID ko dene ke faisley ke huk me bilkul nahin hoon. Sub Inspector Daya na sirf khud ek CID officer balki CID k Acp ka beta hai aur Senior Inspector ka bhai."

Abhijeet in harsh tone: mera bhai nahi hai wo..mujrim hai aur use wahi saza milegi jo use milni chahiye.

Kadamb: bacche ye sab baatein kehne sun ne mein bohot acchi lagti hain sach me jab apnon par goli chalani pade tab aate daal ka bhaw samajh me aata hai. Tum jante ho kya kia hai tumhare us bhai ne. Is mission ko islie plan kia gaya tha ki tum dono wahan se hume information collect karke doge aur hum un logon ko wahan se rescue karenge jo salon se apne parivar se door hain. Jinme shayad ab koi ummeed bhi baaki nahi hogi ki wo kabi apne ghr walon se mil bhi sakenge. Par tumare us bhai ne na sirf ye mission fail kia usne police department ki security ko khatrey me daal dia hai. Acp sahab jaante hain na aap wo un logon ko humare kitne secrets bata sakta hai, aur wo gang..wo gang chup baithne walon me se nahin hai. Na jaane aur kitne jurm ko anjaam degi wo ab aur iski wajh hai apka wo beta. Theek hi kaha hai kisine saanp ko doodh pilao wo waqt aane par das hu leta hai... criminal ki aulad hai kitna bhi imandari ki polish lagao rahega to criminal hi na...

DIG shouted: Kadamb...mut bhoolo ki tum apne senior se baat kar rahe ho...aur rahi baat case CID ko dene ki to uska faisla bhi ho jaega..filhaal mere orders hain ki CID hi is case ko solve karegi...Do u get that.

Kadamb look at DIG with fiery eyes and left.

DIG: Pradyuman wo

Acp sir: nahi sir its ok wo apna kaam kr raha hai sir.

DIG nodded and he too left with his company.

Acp sir shattered finally and sat down on the stool present their with a thud.

Abhijeet saw him, he instantly removed his cannula and run toward his father.

Dad aap theek hain Dad...aap

Acp sir murmuring: isi baat ka dar tha mujhe..ye kya kia tumne Daya...kyun

Abhijeet: dar kaisa dar Dad...aur...

He stopped in mid as Freddy appeared their...

Acp sir: kya baat hai Freddy maine kaha tha na tumhe beaureu jane ke lie.

Freddy sir: sir hum wahin ja rahe the par mujhe meri gadi ki windscreen par ek packet mila hai. Maine baaki sab ko bhej dia hai sir.

Acp sir: kya hai us packet me Freddy

Freddy: sir ye pendrive hai..(coming near Acp sir) maine gadi se laptop bhi le lia hai.

Acp sir nodded...Freddy laga kar dekho ye Pendrive aur Abhijeet chalo bed par tum abi theek nahi hue ho.

Abhijeet obeyed him silently.

Freddy adjusted the laptop on Abhijeet's bed and inserted the pen drive in it.

"Sir isme bus ek hi video hai"

Acp sir heart start beating fast whereas Abhijeet was also sensing something bad.

Acp sir: play kar ke dekho.

Freddy sir played the video and a well know voice and face appeared on the screen...

Namaskar...mere pyar Dad aur Bade bhaiya ko Daya ka pyar bhara namaskar.

Abhijeet fumed in anger seeing the smile and evil expressions on the face of Daya whereas Freddy sir was in shock.

Only Acp sir was looking at the screen in silence. Abhijeet glance at him trying to read his expressions but he failed.

"Abi tak mere pyare bhai ne to apko sab kuch bata hi dia hoga Dad. Phir to aapko bohot gussa aaya hoga na.. Hawww (making a cute face) main to dar gaya dekhiye Dad main to thar thar kaamp raha hoon (evil laugh) darein Daya k dushman aur wo kaun hai haan aap...matlab CID Mumbai. Ise chunauti samjhiye ya chetawni par aaj aur abi se CID ki ulti ginti shuru...(again a laugh and the screen went blank).

Abhijeet bang his hand hardly on the bed: jee to karta hai abi jakr saley ko goli maar doon.

Acp sir warned: Abhijeet..behave your self.

Abhijeet turned his face to the other side.

Acp sir ordered: Freddy ye pen drive le jao aur pata lagao ki ye pen drive kis company ki hai kahan bechi gayi kab bechi gayi kise bechi gayi sab. Aur parking ka CCTV footage bhi check karo. Dekho ye packet tumare gadi par rakkha kisne tha.

Freddy nodded and left without asking any question as the straight order restrained him to ask anything.

Acp sir in anger: bohot acting karna aa gaya hai sahab ko...hath aane do dimag thikane lagata hoon.

Abhijeet look at him in shock: aapko lagta hai Daya natak kar raha hai.

Acp sir in more anger: to aur nahi to kya...isi baat ka dar tha mujhe..isilie nahin bhejna chahta tha mai use is mission par...(teary) dekho kya karke baith gaya wo (he start taking heavy breathes) Abhijeet come near him and made him sit on the chair, himself sitting near his knees.

Abhijeet in soft tone: Dad main janta hoon aap..(tears fall down from his eyes) aap bohot pyar krte hain us se..par Dad aap jante hain na ki mai aapse..aapse bhi jyada pyar karta hoon us se..par wo sahi nahin hai Dad wo ghalat ore chala gaya hai..ghalat raste par chal pada hai wo.

Acp sir in dreamy tone: tum bhale hi mujh se jyada use pyar karte ho Abhi..par main janta hoon use..wo baccha jo barah saal ki umr me apne criminal parivar ko chod ke police ko gawahi dene ko tayar ho..wo criminal parivar jahan use har chiz ki aisho aram thi...wo sab chod ke jo anath ashram mein rehne ko tayar ho..yahan tak ki jab uske bhai ne use apni Maa ka khooni maan kar ghar se hi nahi dil se nikal pheka us waqt bhi jo ladka dar dar ki thokrein khane ko tayar ho wo..wo aisa kar hi nahi sakta Abhi...main janta hoon use..meri aur uski Maa ki parvarish ko wo yun bhare bazar me bech nahi sakta Abhi...wo nahin kar sakta aisa.

Abhijeet: Dad wo uska apna parivar hai...bachpan me to humara mann bilkul saaf hota hai par ab to mann me lalach, swarth sab bhar jata hai..apko ye kyun nahi lagta ki wo apne parivar ke sath mil kar humse badla..

Acp sir: Nahin wo nahi kar sakta aisa kabi nahin...and he marched out from his room.

Abhijeet watch him going..tears fall down from his eyes: Main tujhe kabi maaf nahi karoonga Daya...kabi nahin (his eyes fired up) tere kie ki saza tujhe milegi aur mere Dad ka dil dukhane ki bhi (harshly wiping his tears) bhool jaunga mai ki tu mera bhai hai.

...

...

Le na kya hua..apne bhai ke hath se nahi piyega Chooze.

Daya in smile: nahi bhaiya mai sharab nahin peeta.

His brother: Awweee munna sharab nahin peeta..kyun tere muh bole bhai ne mana kia hai Ya tere adiyal baap ne and he started laughing loudly.

Daya look at him in anger and shouted: wo mera bhai nahi hai aur na hi wo mere pita hain..smjhe aap.

He picked up a bottle of wine and attach it with his lips drinking it in one go where his brother and Mother were smirking at him.

* * *

**So how was it..**

**Will be back with MSB on Sunday **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys back with the update...**

**I am glad that u all are liking it this much...so happy **

**Thanks for ur immense support despite of my irregular updates.**

**Thanks a lot..**

**Here is the new chappy**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Ho gaya yakeen...haan...aur kuch bhi...(shambling steps) kuch bhi karwana hai...(putting hand around his brother's shoulder) chooza bada ho gaya hai bhaiya (sitting in front of him glancing in his eyes dangerously) to ye choti moti cheezein (in heavy throat) mujhpe asar jara kum karti hain".

His brother grabbed his chin in anger: accha mera chooza bada ho gaya hai to chalo do do hath kar lete hain aaj dekhte hain kisme kitna hai dum.

Harsh...

Brother look at his mother who was nodding her head in no.

Daya: kya hua Maa..dar gayin...apne bete ke lie...(laughing) Maa bhai hain hum log bhai...Bhaiya chahte hain to chalo...aao bhaiya...(he grabbed his brother and his brother punched on his face due to which he fall down badly on the floor)

Harsh in great anger: Chooze...Apni hadd me hi rehna aage se smjha warna...he stopped with a kick on his stomach causing him moan in pain.

Daya in smirk tone: Apni hadd roshan karne chala tha main... yahan to abhi se pabandiyan lag rahi hain.

He come near him with shambling steps now sitting beside him as Harsh was flat on the floor: is choose ko kamjor samjhne ki ghalti phir nahi karna bhaiya.

He got up and start moving toward a particular direction with unsteady steps slowly get lost in darkness as the hall was not having much light whereas his mother "Manthra" helped Harsh to sit on chair who is still moaning in pain.

Manthra: kya jaroorat thi ye sab karne ki.

Harsh: Ye chooza apne aap ko smjhta kya hai.

Manthra: wo nashe me hai is waqt aur bhool mut wo ab ek CID officer hai. Haan hum use apne faide ke lie instemaal kar rahe hain par hume is tarah josh me hosh nahin khone hain. Ek ek kadam phook phook k rkhna hai. (strictly)Aage se khayal rahe.

Here Daya came inside his room and threw himself on the bed on his stomach. His legs were dangling down from the edge of the bed and he was lying on his face over the bed surface. Few tears escaped from his eyes but the alcohol circulating in his body with blood, insists him to shut those teary eyes and slip into dreamland.

...

...

Two days have already been passed...Abhijeet get discharged from hospital. He provided all the available information with him to the Head Quarters officials. Their own team raid at all places but they return empty handed.

DIG entered CID bureau fuming in anger: Abhijeet

Abhijeet got up from his place: good afternoon sir. Kya baat hai aap...

DIG in sarcastic tone: kya baat hai..tum..tum mujhe pooch rahe ho ki kya baat hai. Tumne jitne bhi adde thikane pate jitna bhi kuch bataya wo sab ka sab bekar...bematlab.

Abhijeet start looking down...

DIG continued: teen hafte..teen hafte tumne aur tumhare us..(hate in his tone) us bhai ne is mission par lagaye aur hath aayi sari information bekar..sab ghalat. Aisa kaise ho gaya Abhijeet...kahin tum bhi to apne us bhai ki tarah gaddar...

Abhijeet in harsh tone: bas sir bas...aap ko lagta hai ki mai beimaan hoon..ki maine apne apko bech dia hai. Kya smjhte hain aap us gang ko..wo log bewakoof hain. Ye jaante hue bhi ki mai ek CID officer hoon wo mujhe zinda chorne ke bawajood apne adde thikanon par ruke rahenge. Kya lagta hai aapko Daya bewakoof hai jo wo apne us criminal parivar ko ye nahi bata dega ki humne us mission me kya progress kari thi. Aap ilzaam laga kaise sakte hain mujh par. Mujh par goli chalayi thi Daya ne aur aap...

DIG: Dart gun...dart gun se humla hua tha tum par aur us dart par bhi jeher nahi tha sirf behoshi ki dawa thi. (in loud tone) So please stop giving the stories of your injuries and give me some results (showing him a CD) Ye dekh rahe ho ye kya hai...tumhare us bhai ne humare chupe hue undercover officers jo is mission ko aage le jane wale the un me se do officers ke naam disclose kar die hain aur khud iski video shoot karke hume head quarters me bheji hai...(throwing on him)...lo dekh lo...(Abhijeet grab the CD looking shocked) lapata hain hain wo dono bhi officers. Agar unhe kuch ho gaya na to...(teary tone) unme se ek beta hai mera...mera apna beta...mera Aniruddh smjhe.

He marched out from the beaureu leaving a shocked Abhijeet and CID team behind. Abhijeet came out of the shock with the voice of a thud.

He turned and saw his father lying on the floor.

Daddd...Dad kya hua aapko...(running toward him) Daddd...(patting his cheeks) aankhein kholiye Dad..please yaar..aap to aisa na karein...aap aise karein ge to mujhe himmat kaun dega...(teary tone) Dadddd...

...

...

**Acp sir home:**

Pradyuman ka BP bohot barh gaya tha...islie hi achanak yun behosh ho gaye. Tum dhyan rakkho inka Abhijeet...inhe har tarah ki tension se door rakkho.

Abhijeet: tention to khud inka beta hai Doctor sahab...(hate tone) wo gaddar...

Acp sir who till then opened his eyes cut him in angry yet weak tone: gaddar nahin hai wo..mera beta hai wo.

Abhijeet: ab bhi aap use nirdosh maan rahe hain Dad... suna na aapne DIG sir kya keh kar gaye hain...usne humare do officers ki jaan khatre me daal di hai...ye CD wo mere muh par maar kar gaye hain...mujh par hamla kia tha apke bete ne.

Acp sir: aur shayad tum bhi ye bhool rahe ho Abhijeet ki usne tum par dart gun se hamla kia tha...jis se tumhe koi nuksaan na ho...wo dono intelligence officers lapata hain aur is baat ka koi saboot nahin hai ki un dono ko us gang ne gayab kia hai. Tum kaise keh sakte ho ki ye sab Daya ka kia hua hai... (in scared tone) usne to khud ko kitni badi museebat me fusa lia hai ye tum dekh nahi paa rahe ho Abhijeet. Jab us gang ko wo intelligence officers nahin milenge tab wo kya haal karenge Daya ka...andaza bhi hai tumhe.

Abhijeet: apko ho kya gaya hai Dad. Ye CD maine khud check ki hai aapka laadla isme khud apne muh se wo sab bakwas kar raha hai aur aap...aap to kabhi aise nahin the na Dad..aapne to Nakul bhai ko bhi nahin choda tha...unhe bhi apne...to Daya ke lie itni choot kyun...sirf islie ki wo aapka beta hai aur Nakul bhai apki behen ke bete the.

Acp sir shouted loudly: Abhijeeeeet...

Abhijeet turned his face to other side closing his eyes tightly because he knew that he hurt his father, intentionally.

Dr. Salunkhe held Acp sir who was panting hardly...

Salunkhe sir: maine tumse kaha tha Pradyuman ko har tension se door rakhna hai aur tum..

Acp sir: Salunkhe keh de ise yahan se chala jaye..abi ke abi...aur bina kisi lead ke wapas bhi mut aana.

Abhijeet look at him in pain: yes sir and he marched outside.

Acp sir in anger: bus yahi yahi aata hai ise..(while lying down as Salunkhe sir pressed his chest) bus yahi. Humesha mere pyar ko khud ke aur Daya ke beech tolna chahta hai ye. Mere lie ye dono ek barabar hain tu to jaanta hai na Salunkhe. Par ye to bada hai kum se kum ise to akal honi chahiye na.

Salunkhe sir: Boss tum shant ho jao hum is sab ke bare mein baad mein baat krenge okay. He injected him and Acp sir drifted in sleep but not a peaceful one.

Abhijeet was driving the car harshly on road...his face was red in anger while eyes were filled with fire.

Face of Daya was again and again coming in front of his eyes...When he first time saw his brother, first time they hugged, first time Daya cried in his arms, when he caressed his brother's hairs, his cutest smile, his innocent acts, that pure BHAIYA and at last that Gun Shot.

Car stopped with a screech...Abhijeet banged his hand on the steering wheel...Kyun...kyun kia tune aisa...Daya...Tu to mera apna bhai tha..maana maana ki mai naraz tha tujhse...maine tujhe saza di...haan shayad itni jitni tu deserve bhi nahi karta tha par tujhe aisa to nahin karna tha na...mera dil chahta hai ki Dad jo keh rahe hain wahi sach ho..Tu ab bhi humara hi Daya ho...par dimag...ye dimag to maan ne ko tayar hi nahi hai na...(hiding his face in his palms) kya karoon aakhir main kya...

He opened the dashboard of his car in order to search for ciggratte...yes he did it at times of stress...his Dad knew it but never said anything to him but his brother always use to scold him a lot for his habit however saving him from their father too.

Abhijeet's hand stopped searching as a thing attracted his attention...A photoframe which he snatched from Daya when they were getting ready for mission.

He flipped the photoframe...it was their picture.

He and his brother captured by their lovely mother.

Daya was sitting on sofa with tomato face and Abhijeet was hugging him from behind. Both were having smiles on their faces. A cute stubborn smile on Daya' s face while a big broad smile on Abhijeet's face which was full of life.

He noticed a drop on that frame. It was his own tear which fell down unknowingly from his eye. He kept looking at that frame while so many precious drops were falling down continuously from his eyes. He hugged that picture finally and burst out in tears taking out all the pain stored in his heart from the time when his deary brother shot him making a hole in his heart and soul.

* * *

**so how was it...**

**Let me know**

**See u all soon**

**love u all**

:)


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys...Back with the update...**

**Here we go...**

* * *

Abhijeet wiped his eyes harshly, composed himself well, again look at the photoframe and mumbled in low tone: mujhe nahi pata Daya ki tu sahi hai ya galat. Tu sahi kehta hai mai tujhe samajh nahin pata par sach Daya...ab mai dil aur dimag ki kashmakash mein aur apne aap ko nahin uljhaunga aur na hi Dad ko ye maan ke lie force karunga ki unka beta, unki parvarish galat hai...wo waise bhi bohot takleef mein hain (wiping his eyes) aur takleef nahin dunga main unhe..ab sab kuch kismat k hawale kar dia hai maine Daya...jo kismat mein hoga wahi hoga ab.

He placed back the photoframe at its previous place, ignited the vehicle and flew with the wind.

...

...

An angry loud voice echoing in the surroundings:

Maine kaha tha na Maa..ye saala bharose ke layak hai hi nahin. Dekha na aapne jitne bhi undercover cops ke baare mein isne bataya wo sab un addresses se gayab hain. Sabke sab...(looking straight in the eyes of Daya who was relaxing on chair and munching apple) kyu Daya aisa kaise ho gaya.

Daya look at his brother who was burning in anger, smirked and again engage himself in eating the apple.

Harsh look at him in great anger..he move forward dangerously and snatched that apple from Daya's hand.

Daya look at him in anger: kya hai haan..har waqt mere peeche kyun pade rehte ho tum. Maine pehle bhi kaha tha ki hume koi jankari nahi thi ki humare baad is mission par kaun aane wala hai. Wo to mere aur Abhijeet ke internal sources se humein pata chala tha ki do undercover cops us area mein chupe hue hain. To maine wahi address bataye...(angrily and in loud tone) ab isme meri kya galti hai ki wo ab wahan nahin hain.

Harsh: yahi main jaan na chahta hoon tujhse (pressing his teeths) aisa kaise ho gaya.

Daya smirking at him: tumne poore Police Department ko apni tarah bewakoof samjha hai kya. Sab jaante hain ki mission fail ho chuka hai to ab wo kyun nahin apne undercover cops ko displace karenge (palcing his arm around his shoulder) yaar bhai tum itne buddhu kabse ho gaye.

Harsh look at Daya and Daya passed him a sweet smile.

Daya theek keh raha hai Harsh...tum us par shak karna chod do ab.

Daya sweetly: dekha meri Maa ko bhi pata hai ki mai sach bol raha hoon (with a pout) bas tumhi mujh par shak karte rehte ho Bhai (cute tone) not fair na.

Harsh jerked his head in anger and Daya move from their humming as:

_Nayak nahinn...Khalnayak hoon mai.._

_Zulmi bada dukh dayak hoon mai.._

Harsh: Maa mujhe is chooze par ek inch bhi bharosa nahin hai. Ye humare sath game khel raha hai.

Manthra: jo bhi hai Harsh..is waqt humein ise yahin apne paas rakhna hai aur wo bhi zinda. Aur agar ye koi game khel raha hai to jo maut ise hum dene wale hain us se bhi bhayank maut denge hum ise. Bus abi Plan B poora ho jaane tak tum shant raho...hmm.

Harsh nodded his head in yes.

A person wiped his tear and left from their.

He came inside an isolated room..closed the door behind and slipped down from the door attaching his back followed by a thud on floor.

"Bhagwan..aapne mujhe na jaane kyun is duniya mein bheja hai..koi bhi to mujhe apnana nahin chahta...(laughing in tears) meri apni Maa mujhe maar dena chahti hai. Mera khud ka baap mujhe bech dena chahta tha...aur jis Maa ne mujhe itna pyar dia...uski to maut ki wajh main khud hoon (hiding his face in his hands) main khud...

_**Doctor Maa..Maa kaisi hain ab.**_

_**Daya came out of his thoughts after listening his brother's voice. He too got up from floor and move toward both of them however, leaving a safe distance between him and Abhijeet.**_

_**"I am sorry Mr Abhijeet..hum aapki Maa ko nahin bacha paye"**_

_**Abhijeet turn statue at his place whereas Daya lost his balance and sit hardly on the floor.**_

_**Doc in tention seeing no movement in Abhijeet: Mr Abhijeet aap theek hain.**_

_**" Kya hua Abhijeet ko"**_

_**Abhijeet jerked listening that voice whereas Daya just want to run out from their seeing their father in front of his eyes.**_

_**Abhijeet took a deep breathe and Acp sir grab his elbow: kya hua Abhi..tum theek ho (to Daya) aur Daya bacche tum aise kyun ro rahe ho (grab Daya's shoulder and pulled him up) Vrinda bilkul theek ho jaigi dekhna beta.**_

_**Daya burst out in loud cry hugging his father tightly whereas Abhijeet's eyes also start pouring drops of water in speed.**_

_EK AAH BHARI HOGIII_

_HUMNE NA SUNII HOGIII_

_**Acp sir patting Daya's back: are itne bade ho gaye ho tum Daya aur ab bhi bilkul bac'chon ki tarah rote ho. Dekhna abi tumari Maa ek dum theek ho jaegi aur fir mujhe dantegi ki maine uske laadle ko itna rula dia (looking at Abhijeet and grabbing him too with his free hand seeing his down head) Abhi sab theek hai..Maa..**_

_JAATE JAATE TUMNE AWAZ TO DI HOGII_

_HAR WAQT YAHI HAI GHUM_

_**" Maa chali gayi Dad...(looking directly in his father's eyes) hum sabse bohot door".**_

_**Acp sir pushed him and seperated Daya: ye kya mazak hai (angrily) haan kya mazak hai ye Abhijeet. Vrinda bilkul theek ho jaegi..main jaanta hoon use. (to Doctor) Doctor sahab bataiye meri Vrini theek hai na..Bataiye.**_

_US WAQT KAHAN THE HUM_

_KAHAN TUM CHALE GAYE_

_**Doctor: ACP sahab aapke bete bilkul sahi keh rahe hain..aapki wife ab is dunia mein..**_

_CHITTHI NA KOI SANDESH_

_JAANE WO KAUN SA DESH_

_**Acp sir shouted: chuppp...khabardar...khabardar agar aisi koi bhi ulti seedhi baat apne muh se nikali. Meri Vrini to hum sabke chehron ki muskaan hai. Hum sabki jaan basti hai usme. Wo (teary tone) humein..MUJHE itna bada dukh dekar nahin jaa sakti...NAHIIN NAHIN NAHINNN...**_

_JAHAN TUM CHALE GAYE_

_JAHAAN TUM CHALE GAYE..._

_**Duo get tensed seeing their father in such horrible condition...they both approached and hug their father tightly who first struggle to free himself but slowly lose the fight and start crying harshly in the arms of his sons.**_

**_ONE WEEK LATER..._**

_**Thrice of them were in very bad state of mind. ACP sir was still unaware about the blunder done by Daya. He was still in the trauma of the sudden departure of his beloved. He was sitting in lawn on the same swing he and his wife used to sit but today he was alone. He wipe the disobedient tear falling down from his left eye when heard some noise from his house.**_

_**He cleared his eyes and after composing himself well moved inside and become dumb seeing the present scenario.**_

_**Daya was supporting Abhijeet on his shoulders whose steps were uneven and he was also struggling to come out from Daya;s grip but Daya was holding him firmly.**_

_**Acp sir: Daya ye sab kya hai...Abhijeet ko kya hua hai (however he had an idea but he don't want to believe on it)..**_

_**Daya: kuch nahin Daida bhai ki tabiyat theek nahin hai bus aur..aur kuch nahin.**_

_**Abhijeet freeing himself from Daya's grip: jhoooot kab..kabse bolne lage tum DAYA...tum to s..sach ke pu..pujari (he was about to fall down when Daya hold him) Bhai hum baad me is sab ke baare mein baat...**_

_**Abhijeet in loud tone: Shut up...just shut up...koi bhai wai nahin hoon mmmai tumhara sam..samjhe...khooni ho tum...meri Maa ka kh..oon kia hai tumne.**_

_**Acp sir come toward Abhijeet in anger and pushed him hardly due to which he fall down on couch and start crying.**_

_**Kya bakwas kar rahe ho tum...kuch samajh rahe ho...kuch samajh mein aa raha hai..Maa ki chita ki aag abi thandi bhi nahi hui...(great anger) aur tum sharab pee kar ghar mein aaye ho..aur to aur Daya par..apne khud ke bhai par itna ghinona ilzaam lagate hue tumhe sharam nahi aati.**_

_**Abhijeet: sautela bhai...ek mujrim ka khoon hai iski rago mein...nahii hai ye mera bhai suna aapne DAD...nahin hai ye mera bhai...**_

_**Daya took back steps in shock listening such words from the mouth of his brother.**_

_**Acp sir slapped Abhijeet badly and he fall down on couch getting unconscious at the very moment.**_

_**Daya ran toward Abhijeet and patted his cheeks: Abhi aankhein kholo Abhi...(Abhijeet opened his dropping eyes but again went unconscious due to alcohol and extreme stress...Daya patted his cheeks again crying now) please mere kie ki saza ise mut dijiye Daida...(wiping blood from his ruptured lip) ye bohot dard mein hai. Please Daida (hugging his brother) mere bhai ko galat mut samjhiye...(hugging Abhijeet more tightly and possessively) iski koi galti nahi hai.**_

_**Acp sir: tumhare kie ki saza..ye kya baat kar rahe ho tum Daya..aur tumne suna nahin Abhijeet ne kya kaha (moving again toward Abhijeet) ise to main aaj. Daya hugged his brother: nahin Daida..main bata hoon sab ise kuch mut kariye...please Daida...please...ise waise bhi tez bukhar hai..dekhiye.**_

_**Acp sir heart melt down listening such tone of Daya...he touched Abhijeet's forehead and yes Daya was right..Abhijeet was burning in high fever.**_

_**Acp sir: jaldi se ise oopar lekar jao..mai ice cubes aur thermometer lekar aata hoon. Aur uske baad mujhe sab kuch sach sach jaan na hai (stressed) Sab kuch.**_

_**Daya took Abhijeet in his room who was very much restless...Daya first change his outfits,covered him in blanket and start pressing/patting his forehead with soft hands and teary eyes.**_

_**Acp sir arrived soon..his heart pinched seeing the pale face of his elder son who was shivering due to fever.**_

_**Acp sir checked his temperature...**_

_**" Kitna hai Daida"**_

_**103...**_

_**Daya look at Acp sir in tention...he instantly took ice cubes and water from Acp sir and start placing cold strips on his brother's forehead while Acp sir start weaving in his son's hairy scalp.**_

_**Whole night both father and son kept comforting their precious relation whom they both love a LOT!**_

_**At around 4 'o' clock in morning Acp sir opened his eyes and saw his younger son still busy in weaving his brother's hairs and seeing him like a small kid.**_

_**Acp sir got up from his arm chair and placed hand on his younger son's head...Daya looked at him.**_

_**Acp sir softly: tum soye nahin ab tak.**_

_**Daya: Neend nahi aa rahi thi na Daida...ye bohot restless ho raha tha...badi mushkil se bukhar utra hai. Abi bhi 100 hai.**_

_**Acp sir: accha ab main rukta hoon iske paas...tum jakar aram kar lo.**_

_**Daya: Nahin Daida...mujhe aapko sab batana hai (looking directly in his eyes) sab kuch.**_

* * *

Haashhh...ho gaya..

Next chapter will be the continuation of the flashback and something big related to present.

So stay tuned

And do let me know ki chapter kaisa raha.

THanku so much.

Will be back soon :)


	16. Chapter 16

**yes guys I know I am late...but I was really super busy in this month of September..but believe me..I m not going to leave any of my story incomplete...Akhir kyun and MSB will surely get completed and after that I will restart my story RAAZ which is on hold right now...thanks for bearing me and giving me s much love..here is a long update..I hope u all will like it...final emotional chapter before something very big..so plz stay tuned...**

* * *

Daya mai intezaar kar raha hoon.

Daya look at him, took a deep breathe and initiated: Daida jis din Maa k sath wo haadsa...main ghar par nahin tha.

Acp sir stood up in shock: ghar par nahi the phir kahan the tum..tumse kaha tha na ghar par rukne ke lie tum kahan.

Daya held his hand and made him sit down again...he look sadly at his father's restless face.

Us din mai aur maa nashta kar rahe the aur..

_**Are wah wah Maa...Aloo k parathe (kissing her palms) maza aa gaya...Abhi ke na hone ka ek dum sahi faida lia hai aapne wo hota to mujhe strict diet par rakhta hai. Ye mut khao wo mut khao hunh...**_

_**Vrinda sitting down: are wo kya uske Dad kya kum hain unki wajh se mujhe bhi sada khana khana pdta hai aaj dono hi bahar hain to chlo (winking to her son) Lets enjoy.**_

_**Daya look at him with love, got up and hugged her from back, kissing on her cheek: Love you Maa**_

_**Vrinda ruffled his hairs: Love u too baccha.**_

_**He hugged her more cozily and then left her sitting on his previous place. Both start having their breakfast with light chit chats when all of a sudden..Daya phone buzzed.**_

_**" Ye kiska number hai...He answered the call and attached it to his ears..."**_

_**Voice: "Bina kuch bole meri baat dhyan se suno"**_

_**Daya got alert with such tone still managed: haan bolo**_

_**"Tumhara bhai is waqt ek underconstruction building me investigation kar raha hai..building k top floor par meri ankhon ke samne khada hai...kaho to use wahan se.."**_

_**Daya shouted out of fear: Nahiiinn**_

_**Vrinda look at him in shock and Daya hide his eyes from her murmuring under his teeths: tum aisa kuch nahi karoge**_

_**"Chalo theek hai maan lete hain tumhari baat...aur waise bhi ye to kafi dardnaak maut ho jaegi...chalo seedha goli hi maar deta hoon...simple and instant..Daya heard the sound of loading a gun"**_

_**Daya sweating badly: k..kyaa kya chahte ho tum..**_

_**"Gooood...ab poocha na tumne ek dum sahi sawal..(evil tone) agar apne bhai ki jaan bachana chahte ho to agle 15 minute mein apne ghar se bahar biklo aur jao (pause) Gateway of India ghoom kar aao"**_

_**Daya in anger: kya bakwas hai ye...**_

_**Voice: "haan ye bakwas...(serious tone) follow it or lose ur brother..(stressed) choice is yours...aur haan koi chalaki nahin..warnaa..."**_

_**Phone get disconnected and Daya really wipe so many sweat beads from his forehead.**_

_**Daya beta kya hua..kiska phone tha..tu aise pareshan (earnest tone) Abhi theek to hai na.**_

_**Daya run to his mother and made her sit on the dining chair: Maa aap bilkul...bilkul fikar na karein mai hoon na...aur kisiko kuch nahi hua hai na mai hone doonga...bharosa karein muj par...plz maa**_

_**Vrinda nodded somehow..**_

_**Here Daya instantly dialed his brother's number but he was not attending his calls..."damn it...phone kyu nahi utha raha hai...Daida ko haan"..he again dialed a different number but it was powered off bcoz his father was in a conference.**_

_**"kya karoon akhir...bus 5 minute me ghar se nikalna hoga par Maa ko akele chod k...Bhai ne mana kia tha par wo threat call"**_

_**He dialed a number again and call got attended in few bells: "Freddy...Main Daya bol raha hoon..Bh..bhai kahan hai"**_

_**Freddy: "are jaanta hoon tum Daya bol rahe ho...number save hai tumhara..aur Abhijeet sir yahan bureau me nahin hain...wo ek khabri se milne k lie bahar gaye hain"**_

_**Daya's heart skipped a beat: "kk..kahan gaya hai wo (angrily) wo to keh raha tha ki use bureau me rehna hai kahin nahi jana hai"**_

_**Freddy: "Daya humara to kaam hi aisa hai..aur khabri se milne kaun kab kahan jata hai ye humein nahin pata hota Daya to...Baat kya hai sab theek to hai"**_

_**Daya was about to speak when a line buzzed in his ears: "Koi chalaki nahi"**_

_**" Nahin kuch nahin sab..sab theek hai..mai rakhta hoon..Bye"**_

_**Daya look at his watch,took some deep breathes, glance at his mother and close his eyes to gain courage.**_

_**" Maa mai thodi der ke lie bahar ja raha hoon..jaldi hi aa jaunga...aap ander wale room me rahiyega aur darwaza..darwaza lock rakhiyega...kuch bhi kuch bhi ho jaye Maa aap bahar nahi ayengi...theek hai Maa.."**_

_**Vrinda getting tensed: "par beta hua kya hai"**_

_**Daya taking his mother inside: aapko abi kuch nahi bata sakta mai aap bus ander jaiye aur ye rahe apke parathe...Main aakar kha lunga aap please ander rahiyega Maa...(he kissed on her forehead, hugged her and Vrinda closed the door locking it from inside).**_

_**Daya run outside and alerted the constables standing their locking the main door simultaneously. He glance at the watch...he was already few seconds late...he jumped inside the vehicle and it flew away at bullet speed..**_

...

...

Main raste me tha jab bhai ka call aya...main samajh gaya ye koi plan..par jab tak wapas aaya wo log ghar me ghus chuke the...un logon ne mujh par goli chalayi par Maa beech me..(he bite his lips to control his tears) aur sab...sab kuch ek jhatke me khatam ho gaya Daida...sab kuch (he hide his face in his palm and start crying)...

Daya felt that his father was no more sitting beside him...He uncovered his face and saw himself sitting lonely on the floor.

He wiped his eyes and smiled sadly: Maine aapse apka humsafar cheen lia na Daida (whisper) accha hota agar aap kabi mujhe us anath ashram se utha kar laate hi na..kum se kum ye din to..Mai chala jaunga Daida yahan se..aur..aur takleef nahi doonga apko or Abhi ko...yahi theek hoga hum sab ke lie.

Here Acp sir entered inside his room and sit on the bed tiredly. Vrini tumhe Daya ne mana kia tha to tumhe nahin aana tha na room se bahar aaj tum humare sath...Daya ki galati par usne jaan boojh k to nahin..par tum to chali gayin na Vrini...He closed his eyes tightly and few tears escaped down from his aged eyes.

Three of the souls were crying and ailing together for one beloved relation which had left them with so much more challenges to face in coming days.

His eyes opened with the sun rays falling on his face..."Mai so kaise gaya..mujhe to Abhijeet k pas rukna tha...usko bukhar"

He got up quickly and ran toward his son's room and a sweet smile crept on his lips.

His younger son was still sitting beside his brother still seeing him and caressing his hairs.

"Tum soye nahin Beta"

"Daya's head jerked with that loving call"

He in cracked tone: Daida aap mujhse naraz...

Acp sir hide him in his chest: Nahin hoon mai tumse naraz (seperated and wiped his eyes) aur Abhijeet se bhi baat karunga mai dekhna uska gussa bhi ek dum se thanda ho jaega aur phir sab theek..

Daya: ab kuch theek nahin hoga Daida...kyuki (glancing at sleeping Abhijeet) Abhi ab janta hai ki main ek criminal ki aulad hoon..wahi criminal jiske bete ne Maa ki jaan...

Acp sir was shocked: tumhara matlab Harsh..

Daya nodded: Haan Daida...Bhai usi din se laga hua tha un logon ke peeche...maine Harsh ko ghayal kia tha to kuch khoon k samples the humare ghar mein ...usi se Abhi ko Harsh ka DNA mila aur us DNA se uske pita ki poori kundali...jisme use meri pehchan bhi...

Acp sir shockingly: par Abhijeet ko kaise

Daya: Daida maine gawahi di thi unke khilaf...meri tasveer hai records mein aur Abhi mujhe ankh band kar k bhi pehchan sakta hai...wo mujhe maaf shyad kar de par kabi apna nahi payega aur main (teary tone) maine aaj tak jis bhai ki ankhon mein apne lie sirf pyar aur pyar dekha hai main unme khud k lie naf..nafrat nahin dekh paunga Daida...islie main (determined tone) main jaa raha hoon...Main bus apke uthne ka intezaar kar raha tha...main

Daya stopped in mid when he felt a grip on his hand...he look at the grip in amaze..Abhijeet was holding his hand tightly in sleep

Acp sir: Dekh rahe ho na tum wo nahin chahta tum kahin bhi jao..bus khafa hai tumse...tum chale jaoge to ye dooriyan ek gehri khayi banke reh jayengi beta...mut jao mujhe aur apne bhai ko chod ke.

Daya freeing his hand from Abhijeet's grip: wo so raha hai Daida...janta nahin ki mai hoon nahin to ab tak shayd dhakke mar kar nikal chuka hota apne room se...aur aap bhi to rooth ke chale gaye the na mujhse kal raat (complaining like kid) aap bhi to naraz ho gaye the na mujhse..Daida mujhe jane dein...hum sabka sath yahin tak tha Daida bus..bus yahin tak...aap apne dono beton ko is tarah door dekhenge to aap bhi pareshan hote rahenge aur main jyada door to nahin ja raha hoon na (crying now) bureau to aaunga ab to bus kuch din mein...roz milunga aapse..aapko phone karunga...kahenge to aapke paas hi apni desk bhi shift kr loonga mai Daida par Abhi se door nahi reh paunga main..aap..aap jante hain na wo mujhe...mujhe bohot pyar karta hai islie use takleef bhi...aur mai uski takleef nahin..nahin dekh sakta...

Acp sir hugged his son tightly and Daya tooo...both were crying but no one was able to handle the situation...

Acp sir wiped his teary face and kissed on his forehead patting his cheeks lovingly: us se miloge nahin.

Daya: milunga na tab tak aap meri packing me help kar denge Daida..aaj tak to Abhi hi sab...(innocently) mujhe pata nahin na kaise

Acp sir nodded and both of them moved out...

Here Abhijeet opened his teary eyes.."Itna bada faisla kar lia aur mujhse poocha bhi nahin...mai kyun tujhse nafrat...theek hai tu jana chahta hai na to...to jaa...meri baat ka itna bura maan gaya hai na...mai nahin rokunga..nahi rokunga tujhe"

He closed his eyes tightly for long time...after so many minutes he felt someone kneeling down near him calling lovingly..."BOSS"

He closed his eyes more tightly hearing...

"Jaa raha hoon mai..."

Abhijeet's heart says angrily but lips remain sealed: to jaa

"Tum apna khayal rakhna..aur Daida ka bhi...Boss mujhe jada yaad mut karna"

Abhijeet turned his face...

Daya smiled: "Janta hoon naraz ho bohot...yaar ek baar...jate hue to...gale lagne do Bhai"

Abhijeet pulled his head more away...Daya look at him sadly but hugged him tightly whereas Abhijeet neither hugged him back nor stopped Daya...

Acp sir moved away from their as he can't see his two gems like this.

Here Daya was crying harshly...his state of mind was very bad...he badly needs his brother but his brother was not giving him any gesture of love broke his heart more.

He got up suddenly: theek hai bhai chalta hoon...Bye

Abhijeet felt him going...he got up and came out from his room where Daya was running fast on stairs...

Daya looked back with hope but Abhijeet hide himself so can't come in his sight.

Acp sir was seeing all but not say a word...

Daya: theek hai Boss...ye to ye hi sahi...

Abhijeet placed hand on his mouth to stop himself but his eyes were shedding so many tears...

Daya completely left and Abhijeet fall down on floor hiding his face in his palms...

_Tere sath hongi meri duayein..._

_Ayein kabhi na tujhpe koi balayein..._

_Mera dil ye kahe tu jahan bhi rahee..._

_Har ghadi har khushi choome tere kadam..._

He felt two soft hands grabbing him...

"Jab itna pyar karte ho to roka kyun nahin use"

Abhijeet in complete wet tone: maine usr jaane ko nahin kaha Dad..maine use hume chod ke jane ko nahin kaha...aapne dekha na maine...maine kabi nahi kaha aisa...

Acp sir felt that his fever was rising again: acha chalo aao...bus ab rona band...

Abhijeet in drowsy tone: aapko rokna tha na usko main...rokna chahta tha use...main..par main naraz...Dad..usne Maa ka dhyan...Daya...

Daya jerked with sudden bang on his room' s door...

He came out from his past and realise the present scenario...he wiped his eyes..Dad ne bataya tha mujhe sab par tum rok lete na Abhi...tum to bade ho mujhse tum rok lete to main ruk jata na...hai na...par...

Again a bang on door...

Daya wiped his face completely and opened the door...

* * *

**So how was it..**

**Do let me know...**

**Thanku so much **


	17. Chapter 17

**Surpriseeeeee...back so early naa...guys jab time hota hai to mai khud hi update kr deti hoon timely...bcoz likhne ke lie set hokar likhna hota hai...khair...my talks apart...here comes the most awaited chappy both for readers and for me also...bcoz I badly wanted to write this one...hehehe..islie long bhi hai...I can say longest chappy of the story...and I want so many reviews too...further chapters will surely not this much long so please dont expect also my dear readers...bcoz ye chapter long likhna hi tha...being the most significant...I can say climax of the story...of the brilliant plot given by my dearest friend..sister...Luvcidduodosti...**

**Thanks Jugnu for giving me this plot...bcoz I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chappy...**

**So now no more bakwas...straight to the chappy...and 55:SORRY again buddy...here is ur quick update...thanku so much.../\**

* * *

He opened the door and found his mother in front of his eyes...

Daya at first startled as she never visit him in all these days then what is special today. Still he manage to say: Mom aap..kuch kaam tha apko mujhse

"She caress his front hairs: Maa apne bete ke paas kya bus kaam ke lie aati hai"

Daya's internal alarm buzzed with that extra soft tone: Nahin aisa maine kab kaha..aaiye na please

She came inside his room and Daya left the door open purposely.

Room to bohot acha set kar lia hai tumne beta.

Daya only smiled still wondering what she is upto.

"Daya beta Harsh aur main itne saal tumse door rahe hain islie bus Harsh thoda sa ziddi aur manmauji ho gaya hai...tum uski baaton ko dil se mut lagaya karo"

Daya look at her with smirk but changed his facial expressions instantly: Nahi Mom main bhaiya ki kisi bhi baat ko dil se kabhi nahi lagata where his heart complete the sentence "Dil se to apno ki baat lagayi jaati hai jinpar humara huk ho"

Manthra with a sweet smile: ye lo beta..she handover him an envelope which was in her hand since she entered in his room.

Daya in confusion: Ye kya hai Mom

Manthra: khol kar dekho Daya

Daya nodded and opened the envelope and...: ye..(standing up) ye kya...(look at the stern gaze of his mother) aapne aur bhai ne mujhe bataya nahin...

Manthra with same face: are batane hi to aayi hoon...(smilingly) ab hum teeno ka sapna bohot jald hi poora jo hone wala hai beta...

Daya: par ye to kuch din baad ka plan the na

Manthra desperately: beta mujhse to aur intezaar ho nahin raha tha islie Harsh ko keh kar sab intezaam krwa dia hai..ab bus sahi mauke ka intezaar hai...

Daya trying to smile: to pehle number kiska lagna hai Mom...

Manthra got up and patted his shoulder: jald hi pata chal jaega beta..

Daya gulped down in fear and Manthra left...

Daya sat down on bed with thud..his hand was still having the contents of that envelope...

"Ye...yeh nahi ho sakta..mai kya karoon ab...(he held his head in his hands while tears dwelled in his eyes) nahin main ye... ye nahi hone doonga...chahe isme meri jaan hi kyun na..aur waise bhi (sad smile) meri khud ki Maa aur bhai bhi to yahi chahte hain ki main mar...aur ab jeene k lie bacha bhi kya hai...sab kuch to khatam...apne hi hathon se maine sab kuch...bus ab akhri chaal aur maat ka waqt aa gaya hai..."

...

...

06:00 PM

Evening

"Poore ghar me koi nahi hai..Dad kahan hai unhe to ghar par hona chiye tha...Manohar kaka...Manohar Kaka.."

"Are Abhijeet baba"

Abhijeet turned and saw Manohar Kaka on door having some grocery bags

Abhijeet run towards him: aap kahan chale gaye the Dad aur Doctor saab kahan hain...

Manohar Kaka: beta wo to kabke nikal gaye...Dactar Sahab ne bohot zid ki ki ghar par rukhein par Bade Sahab maane hi nahin..

Abhijeet jerking his head: Dad bhi na..Acha Kaka gaye kahan hain Dad aapko kuch pata hai...

Manohar Kaka: wo office hi gaye hain beta...

Abhijeet repeated: office...to Acp sahab nikal gaye kaam par...inka mai kya karoon...(he sighed and left)

...

...

A loud angry tone was echoing inside the bureau premises: Kitni baar kaha hai meri table par file laane se pehle use do baar check kia karo Pankaj par tumhe kabi kuch samjh aata hi nahin hai...itni..itni mistakes..ye mai baitha hoon check krne ke lie correction karne ke lie...tumhare seniors kya kar rahe hain...bulao ander... bulao sabko

Pankaj to save his seniors: sir sorry sir mai abhi theek karke...

Acp sir pressed his call bell hardly two three times giving scary jerks to Pankaj who simply lower down his head...

In a minute whole CID team present in bureau was available in the cabin of their Boss...

Inspector Purvi aapko zimmedari di gayi hai ki har file ko cross check karein kyuki Pankaj ne thode hi time pehle join kia hai...kya aapne uski banayi hui file check ki...

Purvi in head down mode: nahin sir wo...mai..mai Daya sir ke case par...

Acp sir: jitna poocha jaye bus uska jawab dein...

Acp sir in same angry tone: Rajat Meena murder case ki charge sheet tayar hui ya nahin

Rajat: Sir bus complete hi hone wali hai..

Acp sir: kya complete hone wali hai poore 4 ghante ho chuke hain tumhe wo charge sheet die..aur abi tak complete nahi hui...kam kar bhi rahe ho ya nahin...

Rajat was about to say something when voice commanded: Freddy Sub Inspector Daya ki jo video humare paas aayi thi us se kya pata chala...wo video morphed hai ya nahin aur agar nahin hai to kahan par kab banayi gayi hai wo video...

Freddy: sir wo video morphed nahi hai (Acp sir's father heart skipped a beat but an Acp's heart remain still)Lekin sir (low ashamed tone) wo kahan banayi gayi hai iske baare me kuch pata nahi chal saka hai

Acp sir banged his hand on table: pata nahin chal saka hai aur kab pata chal sakega jab Intelligence officers ki laashein yahan bureau bheji jayengi aur DIG humare muh par humare termination order marenge tab..tab pata chalega haan...

Senior Inspector Abhijeet kahan hai...poore din kya bus bahar ki hawa khani hai ya kuch kaam bhi karna hai..Inspector Fredrics phone karo use abi ke abi aur agle 10 minute mein...

He stopped with a equal commanding voice but having some respect in it..

"SIR"

Senior Inspector Abhijeet reporting on duty

Acp sir in more stiff tone: Intelliegence officer Anirrudh kahan hain Abhijeet

Abhijeet: sir wo abi pata nahin chala hai magar..

Acp sir: bus sabke paas ek hi gana hai 'agar magar lekin par' koi bhi kisi ek ne bhi mujhe result nahi dia hai...I want the damn results...

Abhijeet: sir saare kaam theek se hi chal rahe hain bus aap thoda pareshan hain islie aap

Acp sir angrily: ab tum mujhe sikhaoge tum...tum bataoge mujhe kya theek hai kya nahin..

Abhijeet: sir un intelligence officers ke gayab hone ke peeche Daya ka koi hath nahin hai...

Acp sir look at Abhijeet...his anger lowers down a bit: Tumhe poora yakeen hai?

Abhijeet confidently: yess sir...

Acp sir sat down on his chair having a relax sigh..

Whole team really took a big relief breathe seeing their boss in normal mode...

Acp sir after sometime to his deary team: aap log..apna apna kaam...(softly) Pankaj ye file ek baar check...

Abhijeet took the file from his hand: ye mai dekh loonga sir...aapki dawai ka waqt hua hai... Freddy sir ke lie lunch mangwa do please..Rajat charge sheet tayar karo jakr...Pankaj tum jao apni seat par mai abi aata hoon...

To Purvi: Purvi please sir ki medicines nikal do...

All nodded in smile and dispersed for doing their assigned task...Acp sir was just glancing at Abhijeet...how well his son managed everything...like a real leader a true Boss...

Abhijeet come near Acp sir feeling his gaze on him...he pick up a glass from side table,pour water in it and offered it to Acp sir: chaliye ab thoda pani pee lijiye..

Acp sir turned his head to other side..

Abhijeet smiled and attached that water glass on his father's lips said to him softly holding love in his eyes: please Dad..

Acp sir drink water from his son's hand feeling relaxed now...

"Abhijeet kya pata chala tumhe"

Abhijeet coming back into his cop mode:sir main us chawl me gaya tha jahan par humare do intelligence officers, Inspector Vikram aur Inspector Aniruddh bhes badal kar thehre the...maine aas paas apne tareeke se pata kia to pata chala ki wo dono paanch din pehle apna sara saman bandh kar kahin chale gaye the...aas paas k logon ko ye kaha tha ki unki naukri choot gayi hai aur wo gaon wapas jaa rahe hain...thodi jaanch ki to pata chala ki wo har subah ghr se niklte to kaam ka keh kar the par jaate kahin aur hi the...main kal sham se apna dera wahin jama kar baitha tha...aur aaj subah...

"**Aap kaun"**

**"Chewing paan: are hum to musafir hain jahan aasra mila wahin ruk jate hain aur phir manzil ki ore chal pdte hain"**

**The person standing in front of him look at him from head to toe then to his partner who nod his head in a kight 'yes' while the person chewing paan also followed his gaze and then smirked...**

**"Kya baat hai miyan humse koi khata ho gayi kya"**

**"The person looking at him answered: nahi nahi bus 'Purana ghoda rassi tod kar bhag gaya'**

**Person eating pan: 'To pakad kar usko pinjre mein band kar dein...jis se wo kabi bagawat na kar sake'**

**Thrice of them smiled and joined their hands...**

**An address get imprinted in his hand and he give a look of appreciation to both of them...**

**Abhijeet (person eating pan): waise 'ghode ka malik khariat se to hai na ghode ke ghum me pareshan to nahin hai'**

**'Ghode ka malik to khariat se hai bus usne sipahi ko ghode k un sathion ko pakadne bheja hai jinhone ghode ko is kadar baghi bana dia'**

**Abhijeet look at them in shock and they both left after few meaningful eye contacts...**

**...**

**...**

**Abhijeet left that isolated place and sit on a bridge which was not that much rushy..**

**Ye to do address hain...ek hi me coding karke...Maan gaye apko Inspector Aniruddh...itni asani se pehchan lia mujhe...**

**Shayad ek address to Aniruddh aur Vikram ka hoga islie ye VA likha hua hai sath mein...abi in dono ke paas jana theek nahin hoga...inki jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai...is doosre se milna padega..(he nod his head in yes and left after feeding those addresses in mind and wiping his hand properly to remove every print)**

**...**

**...**

**'••**knock knock ••`

once"

Twice" "

Thrice " " "

**"Kaun hai bhai...itni raat ko...(a middle aged person, having dark complexion, wearing a cheap quality check shirt and a normal trouser came out from his ordinary blanket, rubbing his hand on his eyes"**

**He opened the door and the person standing in front of him shocked at his place...**

**Person: Tu?**

**...**

**...**

Acp sir took a painful sigh after hearing the whole now initiated: kaha tha na maine tumhe ki Daya ne apne aapko khud is museebat me phasa lia hai..

Abhijeet with down head: sorry sir par abhi bus itna sabit hua hai ki Daya ne un intelligence officers ko kidnap nahin karwaya...wo us gang me shamil hai ya nahin...ye..(looking in his father's eyes) ye sabit hona abi baaki hai ki wo us gang se mila hua nahi hai..

Acp sir: kya itne saboot kafi nahin hain Abhijeet...kya us aadmi ka milna bohot nahin hai ye sabit karne ke lie ki...

Abhijeet: sir mai dushman nahin hoon uska...mai bhi yahi dua karunga ki wo...par abi jo pata chla hai us se kuch sabit nahi ho raha sir..(meaningfully) ek pita aur bhai ki nazar se oopar uth kar agar dunia ki nazar mein use begunah sabit karna hai to uske lie bohot mehnat aur bohot sare saboot jutana(collect) abi baaki hai sir..

Acp sir found Abhijeet's point logical...Purvi entered after two minutes as she dont want to intervene his senior's discussion so came in after their conversation finished..

Purvi to Acp sir: Sir aapki medicines..

Acp sir with annoyed face: mai theek hoon ab

Before Abhijeet could say anything Purvi intervened: Sir bina medicines liye aap theek kaise ho sakte hain (taking out the tablet) ye to aapko leni hi padegi...

To Abhijeet: sir please Paani..

Abhijeet forward a glass full of water towards her in smile..

Purvi presented both the things in front of Acp sir childishly with: Sirrr

Acp sir nod his head in dissapointment whereas rest two entities smiled broadly seeing Acp sir taking medicines like a good boy...

Freddy sir entered till then with a tray in his hand: sir ye lunch bhi aa gaya hai...chliye aap log lunch kr lijiye...

Abhijeet smiled and thanked both of them from his eyes while Acp sir felt himself blessed to have such golden heart people working with him for so many years.

"Arey bhai Freddy ye do plates kislie?".

Freddy sir simply: ek aapke lie bhi hai sir (stressed) aapne bhi lunch karna hai sir ke sath

Abhijeet kept mum listening an order inspite of request from his dear old friend..

Hence sat down and start having his lunch quietly giving satisfactory smiles to the whole team...

...

...

"Khabar pakki hai na"

Person: jee saab ek dum pakki...

Daya: Billa tumne meri bohot madad ki hai...mai tumhara ehsaan

Billa: kaisi batein kar rahe hain aap saab..apne mere parivar ke lie jo kia wo to koi apna bhi nahi karta hai...in logon ne to salon saal mujhe kaid karke rakkha yahan aur tassali dete rahe ki meri Maa, biwi, bacchi sab theek se kha pee rahe hain par apki wajh se mujhe pata chala ki meri Maa to kabki bhook se mar..aur bacchi jehni mareez...biwi ghar ghar kaam krke guzar karti hai...lagta hai use ki uska pati mar gaya...in logon ne janwar se bhi jada bura salook kia mere parivar ke sath..dhoka dia saab mujhe dhoka...aapne un sab ko ek acchi zindagi di...ye aisa karz hai apka mujh par jo shayad mai apni jaan dekar bhi chukta na kar paun saab...

Daya place hand on his shoulder: jaan nahin deni hai Billa..bus ek akhri kaam karna hai...kuch der ke lie meri jagah leni hai tumhe..tum bus kamre mein rehna...mujhe yahan se jana hi hoga...mere bhai aur pita ki jaan ko khatra hai...mujhe kuch bhi karke unhe bachana hai.

Billa: ye khatra aap kyun uthaynge saab...mai jo hoon mai ye khabar Acp sahab aur Abhijeey sahab tak..

Daya: Nahin Billa ye log tumhe zinda nahi chodenge agr inhe pata chala ki tum CID ki madad kar rahe ho...

Billa meaningfully: zinda to ye aapko bhi nahi chodenge saab...

Daya in strange smile: mai zinda rehna bhi nahi chahta hoon

Billa shocked: sahab

Daya: Billa ye phone lo...agar kabhi bhi kuch bhi jaroorat lage to is phone mein ek number hai us par teen baar beep dekar ek blank message chod dena...bus ek hi number hai is phone mein...jaisa maine kaha waisa hi karna...tumhe jaroor madad mil jayegi...

Billa still on his statement: par sahab aap...

Daya strictly: tum chahte ho ki mai ye sab akele karoon ya meri madad karoge tum...

Billa look at him in silence: theek hai aap jaiye sahab...bus apna khayal rakhiyega

Daya smiled and left wrapping a black blanket around him..

Here on the other side Acp sir and Abhijeet disguise themselves and entered in a low quality Bar...

"Yahin milne bulaya tha usne"

Abhijeet: haan Dad yahin bus aata hi ho shayad wo...

Acp sir strictly: you are on duty Inspector

Abhijeet annoyingly: okay naa...SIRR...happy now

Acp sir with straight face: Better

Abhijeet jerked his head and suddenly whispered in an alert tone: sir wo aa gaya...

Acp sir look at the direction..the person from whom they are here to meet was standing at the other corner of that Bar...entrance number 2.

"Ye wahan kyu khada hai..asked Acp sir...Abhijeet shrugged and signalled him to come but he despite of coming towards them start moving back to the door number 2 that too taking back steps.."

Acp sir start moving toward him..

"Sir ye trap ho sakta hai"

"Jaanta hoon mai Abhijeet par abhi iske alawa humare paas koi chara nahi hai..tum Freddy ko message kar do ki backup team ke sath tayar rahe aur humare agle signal ka intezar kare"

"Abhijeet nodded and did as per ordered still moving with Acp sir"

The new entry start moving in an alley which is completely silent...its very rare that any common human may be present in such an odd place..

Both the senior most cops of CID heard a thud sound and in a second that man fall down rolling inside the deep jungle present on both sides of road

Abhijeet: sir ye koi trap hai...humein Freddy ka wait...

Acp sir: hum use chod kar nahin ja sakte..Freddy ko signal de do aur chalo mere sath...

Abhijeet and Acp sir start moving inaixe the dense forest which was looking more dangerous in the mid night...

All of a sudden a loud voice echoed in the surroundings and Acp sir and Abhijeet get covered with smoke..

Abhijeet coughing: sir smoke bomb hai...(cough cough) sir...koi..koi hai yahan aur

Acp sir:(coughing) haan...aye..kaun (cough) ruk jaa..

In a second Acp sir get hold of a hand wearing glove which Acp sir can identify by mere touch..

Abhijeet saw this despite of so much smoke...

"Sir ko chodo...Dad...aye kaun hai..."

He lost his complete sight due to so much smoke and then only he get a hard push and a bullet sound followed by a small scream...

Aahhhh...

"Abhijeeeeetttttttt"

"Abhijeetttttt"

A person running somehow grabbed by few other and pushed inside a delievery van which lost in air before anyone can understand anything...

"Abhijeeeeeett" beta tum theek ho...

His breathes returned back hearing Dad coming slowly near him: Dad mai theek hoon..Dad kisi ko goli lagi hai maine uske cheekhne ki awaz suni thi...

Acp sir: maine bhi goli chalne ki awaz suni thi par goli lagi kise...(cupping his son's face) mujhe laga goli tumhe

Abhijeet in tense tone: Dad mujhe laga goli Daya ko...

Acp sir shell shocked: Whattttt?

...

...

"Bohot shauk hai na tujhe udne kaa...par kaat do iske Harsh"

"Harsh holding his hairs in a fist: tujhe kya laga chooze tu humein dhoka dega aur humein kuch pata nahin chalega...arey humne to tum teeno baap beton ko oopar pohnchane ki tayari kar rakkhi thi...par na jaane tu kab yahan se bhag nikla aur us waqt bhi us smoke bomb la sahara lekar tune humein dhoka dia"

"Koi baat nahi beta... iske baap aur bhai ki kami ye khud poori karega...(hate tone) apni jaan dekar"

Daya can hardly open his eyes as he was hit with a bullet on his back whereas Harsh and his men were continuously torturing him from past one hour by kicks/rods/injections and what not...he with difficulty pulled up his head as he was badly beaten: mmm..ain..maine apne ...(ahhhh) bhai...aur Daida..ki jaan...jaan bachali...aur...aap..aap to mujhe maarna...marna chahti hain mujhe...meri Maa ho..hokar...to...(painfully) kar lijiye apni..hasrat poori...ye..ye zindagi to kabki is de..desh ke naam kar chuka...hoon main...aur ab jeene ka koi..koi bhi maksad...bus ek baar..(low tone) Abhi maaf...maaf kar deta...ek baar seene se...laga...to (his head fall down and he heard a huge laugh by his mother and brother)

Tears start rolling down from his eyes due to pain both physically and mentally...his heart was crying...and his body was not cooperating him...

He surrendered himself and lie down lifelessly on the ground...Harsh bring a polythene bag and start throwing a white element on his wounds causing Daya to scream madly in pain..it was SALT.

"kyun chooze maza aaya ki nahin...aur ab tu marna chahta hai to kyun na ek aur bojh tere dil par daal dia jaaye...ek aur sacchai se tujhe rubaru karaya jaye..kya kehti ho Maa"

Manthra: bilkul...marne se pehle ise iske asli BAAP ka naam to batana hi chahiye...

Daya's senses activated in a second: assli..asli baap...matlab...

Inspector Ramanujam Prajapati...Crime Branch, Rajasthan...year 1991...(A/n: I am shifting the birth year of Daya sir as I want to show him in his thirties)...tum sirf do saal ke the jab tumhare baap ko apne hathon se katl kia tha mere pati ne...

Daya's whole body jerked: Nahiiii...nahii nahiii tum jhoot bol rahi ho...

Manthra in evil tone placing gun on his temple: mai aaj pehli aur akhri baar tujhse sach bol rahi hoon...tu bohot bohot hi unlucky hai re...Paida hote hi apni Maa ko kha gaya...aur bade hone ke baad tujhe bachane k chakkar mein tera baap bhi mere pati ki golion ka shikar hua...tujhe to wo utha laya tha apni jeet ka medal samjh kar par tu (hate tone) tu nikla deemak...teri wajh se maine mera pati aur mere bete ne apne baap ko khoya tha...tere us sautele bhai aur baap ka kya hoga ye to baad me dekhenge par aaj tu..jaroor marega mere hathon...jaroor...

But a bullet shot and...

"Pakad lo in sab ko...koi bach k jaane na paaye"

"Acp sir coming near Manthra who was sitting holding her hand as the bullet hit her hand causing the gun to fall down: mere dost Ramanuj ka khoon tumare pati ne kia...tum logon ne..."

Here Abhijeet leapt towards Daya and took few back steps seeing his condition: he was lying lifelessly in his own pool of blood with closed eyes...

"Dayaaaa...Dad Daya ki nabz nahi mil rahi hai...Daddd...(he hugged his brother tightly but his brother was far far away from all the pains dangling like a toy in his brother's hands)"

"_**Abhi ek baar maaf kar deta to...Ek baar seene se laga leta to..."**_

* * *

Haashh! ho gaya...mai bhag rahi hoon is se pehle ki mujh par goliyan baresein...jaate jaate ahem ahem

Kya Daya sir ab theek ho payenge?

Kya reaction hoga sach jaan ne ke baad Abhi sir ka?

To know more stay tuned :)

Ta ta good night doston :)))


	18. Chapter 18

**overwhelmed with the response...**

**Thanku thanku thanku so much..**

**Here is ur nxt update..**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

(Teary tone fall on the ears of a person who was sitting like a statue on floor near his half souls)

Dad...ye kuch bol kyun nahi raha Dad...Dad ise kahiye ek baar...ek baar ankhein khol de..main..main is se ek baar maafi..chahe mujhe zindagi bhar maaf na kare...Dad plz ise kahiye naa..

"Abhi...jeet Daya ko hospital le chalo..."

Abhijeet: par Dad ye aankhein nahin

Acp sir shouted at the peak of his voice: Use hospital le chalo abhiii...(teary tone) mai kuch nahin hone doonga humare Daya ko...(wrapping his baby's head) kuch nahinn...

Abhijeet look at Acp sir blankly like not understanding anything when Freddy came to his rescue: Sir bahar Ambulance aa gayi hai...jaldi chaliye..

Culprits were arrested red handed and Daya was taken into emergency...

Abhijeet was totally silent..he was not speaking a word..nor even daring to touch his brother although sitting beside him in ambulance with fixed gaze searching any sign of life in him...

"_Bhaiyaa...chalo na aaj mil ke Rohan ko maza chakhayein..."_

_"Ohooo..Abhi ab aa bhi jao... itni sukoon bhari barish hai aur tum ho ki touch me not bane chatri ke neeche khade ho..."_

_"Boss, tum Daya the great chef ke hath ka khana kha rahe ho...log unglian chaba jate hain unglian..."_

_"Abhi mujhe tumhare jaisi hi shirt chahiye...jao (pushing him) kahin se bhi lekar aao..."_

_"Bhaiii..(teary) bhai tum theek ho na...tumhe lagi to nahin...(hugging him) mai dar gaya tha yaar"_

_..._

...

Meanwhile they reach hospital and wardboys took Daya inside...

Abhijeet getting hyper: Doctor kahan hain...Sir ne bola tha na ki pehle se ready rahein...

"Excuse me...this is hospital please dont shout"

Abhijeet turned toward the voice in rage but melts looking at the face..a small whisper escaped from his mouth: Tu

The person standing opposite to him ignored his whisper and turned to Acp sir who was looking at him with pleading eyes..he held his both hands in his own: mai poori koshish karunga ki use kuch na ho...aap bhrosa rakhiye...and with this he completely left with Daya and ward boys...

Time is passing with snail speed increasing the anxiety of Abhijeet...his tention was at its peak and old memories of his brother was digging a hole inside his heart filled up with guilt..

Salunkhe sir who was just arrived straight made his way toward his friend who was sitting on the bench with blank eyes...

"Pradyuman baccha kaisa hai"

Acp sir just nod his head in no signalling towards ICU..."Ander hai abi...treatment chal raha hai (strong voice) theek ho jaiga wo...(but loses his strength in the end and asked innocently) ho jaiga na Salunkhe"

Salunkhe sir just patted shoulder of his buddy and half hugged him consoling as: theek ho jaiga wo tu pareshan mut ho...

Abhijeet was really in a bad state of heart and mind...he was pacing to and fro continuously, not stopping for even a second...his forehead was having a frown while eyes were watery...whole CID team was in big shock of the sudden happenings...

Finally after around one hour and thirty minutes, few seconds, Doctor came out...

Abhijeet leapt at him: kaisa hai wo..theek to hai na..

Doctor look at him sternly which irritated Abhijeet who burst out: kuch bologe bhi

Doctor in harsh tone: kya bolun haan kya bolun...aur wo bhi us shaks se jise uske khud ke bhai ki shakl se bhi nafrat hai...(tease) main to hairan hoon aaj achanak us anath ke lie itna pyar kahan se jaag gaya hai mann me...

Abhijeet slapped him hardly: Rahullll (grabbing his collar) bhai hai wo mera bhai...samjhe..khabardar (tone turning teary) jo aaj ke baad use kabhi anath kaha to...mai bhool jaunga ki tum mere..

Rahul cut him in mid: kuch nahi hoon main tumhara..(jerked him and directly move toward Acp sir) I am sorry uncle...mai kehna nahi chahta tha wo sab...bus..

Acp sir stood up with strong face as he too personally dont like that comment for his apple of eyes but he knew the person hence ignoring all that he asked: mera Daya kaisa hai haan...wo theek to hai...use kuch...

Abhijeet too unintentionally come near them as he badly want to hear something good for his small dude...

Rahul: Uncle uski jaan bach gayi hai magar wo theek nahin hai...

Instead of Acp sir Abhijeet asked desperately in wet tone: kya hua use...haan..kya

Rahul without looking at him as still his focus was the old father: Uncle apko bohot mazbooti se sab sun na hoga...

Abhijeet in great tention and fear now coming face to face with Rahul while turning him toward his own: par kya? tu bol bhi to kuch na please

Rahul felt so much pain on those words so cant jerk him this time and answered quietly: Use Nervous Breakdown hua hai...

Acp sir grab his head and Salunkhe took hold of him...Tears came out from his eyes in speed...

Rahul continued without looking at Abhijeet: aur is waqt wo hosh mein bhi nahin hai..wo hosh me aana hi nahin chahta hai...par (facing up) uska hosh mein aanaa...(shouted) Abhijeeettttt

Acp sir look at Abhijeet with that shout who was lying unconscious in Rahul's arms...

Hey Abhijeet...aankhein kholo...Jeet...(in tears) please

Acp sir come near him and patted his cheeks...but can't speak a word..his eyes were saying it all..what can a father do when his one part of soul was lying on hospital bed in bad condition whereas other part of soul has lost its essence by dipping himself in pool of pain and guilt...

Rahul took Abhijeet in his arms and moved to another ward calling ward boys and nurses...

Acp sir was still sitting on floor grabbing his head in his hands..whole team was in tears seeing their father figure and their deary Abhijeet sir and Daya sir in such bad condition of health and life...

Freddy gathered courage and signal Salunkhe sir...

Salunkhe sir nodded and Freddy come near Acp sir..grabbed him from both the sides of his shoulder and made him sit on the bench softly with "aayein sir..please"

Acp sir look at him with teary eyes and Freddy just assured him holding his shoulder tightly to give him hope...

Purvi please sir ke lie paani lekar aao...

Salunkhe sir: Pradyuman tum yahin raho mai aur Rajat Abhijeet ke paas jaate hain..main Daya ki reports bhi dekhta hoon...please yaar sambhalo tum khud ko..please

Acp sir: sambhalne ke lie kuch bach hi nahin raha hai yaar..sab..sab haath se choot ta ja raha hai..sab kuch...ek taraf Daya ka ye haal hai aur Abhijeet...mujhe narazgi thi us se jab maine Daya ko is halat me dekha..par mujhe use yun akela nahi karna tha..dekh na wo...wo sab kuch ka jimmedar khud ko maan raha hai...

Salunkhe sir meaningfully: to kya wo zimmedar nahin hai...Pradyuman Nervous breakdown shareer par lage jakhmon ki wajah se nahin dil aur dimag par lagi kharashon se hota hai...jo ek din mein nahin barso apna dera banati hain aur ek din insaan ki himmat aur takat un kharashon ke samne dam tod deti hai...humara Daya bhi kitna sehta yaar...salon se to seh raha hai aur kitna...aur ab jab use pata chala hai ki uske asli pita ki maut bhi...jeene ki kaun si wajah baki reh gayi hogi uske paas...(he turn his head to other side and he left with) Chalo Rajat...

...

...

Rahul: Stress se behosh ho gaya hai...thodi der mein hosh aa jayega...ise bukhar bhi chadh raha hai...please iske hosh mein aane ke baad aap log kuch nahin kahein is se...

Rajat sternly: kehne wale to aap hi hain..(with some anger in his voice) aap aisa kaise keh sakte hain Abhijeet sir se... hain wo Daya sir ko kitna pyar karte hain..wo kitne pareshan the aur aapne...

Rahul: sab janta hoon main..dost hoon iska...wo bhi kal ka nahi bachpan ka dost hoon...(sadly) mujhe ilm nahin tha ye itna effect ho jayega...(strongly) par kuch galat nahin kaha maine...

Salunkhe sir: Rahul wo sab chodo tum..please Daya ki reports mujhe dikhao...aur please poori baat batao...achanak Nervous breakdown..

Rahul: Doctor uncle ek baar Abhijeet ko bhi hosh a jaye mai phir aap logon se sab discuss karta hoon...iska role bohot bada hoga Daya ke aage ke treatment mein...main janta hoon in dono ko...na ek doosre ke sath guzara hai na ek doosre ke bina...(jerks his head) aaiye doctor uncle main apko Daya ko reports dikhata hoon...tab tak (glanced at Abhijeet) ye bhi uth jaega...

...

...

After around one hour Abhijeet came back...he was in very terrible condition..his eyes were swell as he enclosed himself in washroom after coming into consciousness crying a lot for his small brother...Acp sir forcefully hide him in his loving shell and took him in Rahul's cabin...

So now Acp sir, Abhijeet , Salunkhe sir and Freddy along Rajat were sitting in front of Rahul while Pankaj nd Purvi were in bureau to take care of the culprits and arrange necessary documents for further proceedings...

Rahul showing all of them an x-ray..

"Ye Daya ke backbone ka X-Ray hai...Use jo goli lagi thi wo back bone ki muscles aur tissues ko damage karti hui jakar vertebrates ke beech mein fas gayi thi...use goli lagne ke bawjood bhi use bphot jada torture kia gaya phir bhi wo apni will power ke sahare brain ko messages de paa raha tha...magar behosh hone se pehle uske dimag par bohot gehra sadma pohncha hai...kisi aisi baat se ya kisi haadse se...aur yahi wajh bhi thi ki wo behosh ho gaya..nahin to us se pehle wo poore hosh mein raha hoga...kya aap log bata sakte hain ki uske sath kya hua tha...ya kuch bhi..."

Acp sir: use pata chala ki uske pita..I mean (closing his eyes) biological father ki maut uske bachpan me ho gayi thi aur jis criminal parivar ko wo apna asal parivar samjhta tha wo log use uske pita ki maut ke baad utha laaye the...

Rahul in shock: whattt? Uncle (in low tone) shayad Daya uske pita ki maut ka jimmedar bhi khudko...jaise Vrinda Aunty...

Tears fall down from Abhijeet's eyes who was sitting with down head now weeping silently...

Rahul looked at him..he badly want to rush and hug his buddy but something was stopping him...

He composed himself and restarted: uncle apko ye sab Daya ko pehle hi bata dena chahiye tha

Acp sir: mujhe bhi ye baat nahin pata thi ki Daya mere purane dost Ramanuj ka beta hai...mai to janta bhi nahi tha ki uska koi beta hai...un dinon salon se us se nahin mila tha aur salon baad dekhi bhi thi to uski khoon se latpath body...kabi socha hi nahi tha ki mera Daya mere dost ki akhri nishani thi jise mai sambhal bhi nahin paya...

Rahul really took a sigh: uncle humein sabse pehle Daya ko hosh me lana hoga..uska hosh me aana bohot jaroori hai...

"Abhijeet...tum Daya ke paas jao aur us se baat..."

Abhijeet in lost tone speak for the first time: wo nahin sunega meri...wo bohot naraz hai mujhse...wo nahin...mai uska samna nahin kar paunga (hiding his face in his hands) maine uske sath bohot galat..mai use nahin

Acp sir in harsh tone: to ab bhi akela chod ke bhagna chahte ho tum use...theek hai..mai khud apne bete ka khayal kar loonga..tum bus baith kar aansoo bahao (he stood up and marched outside and all of them too leave behind him on Rahul's signal)

Rahul slowly come near his buddy who was still weeping hiding his face in his hands...Rahul hold him from shoulders, made him stand and hugged him tightly and what all listen was a heart wrenching loud cry which stopped the angry feets of a father also...who hurridly come back in tention and saw his heart crying his heart out in the arms of his buddy who was allowing him to shed tears on his shoulders rubbing his back softly...the shivering body of his son and those painful cries bring tear in every eye...Acp sir just turn his face and left the place immediately.

* * *

**So how was it..**

**lemme know**

**Thanks a lot**


	19. Chapter 19

**Back with the update..**

**Thanku so much for all ur support means a lot to me...**

**Thnku so much**

**Enjoy this one :)**

* * *

"Tum theek ho"

A man with swell face and puffy eyes sitting with down head look upwards and then again lowered his gaze nodding in a small yes...

Rahul grabbing his hand in his own: is tarah khud ko kosne se ya jo beet chuka hai usko soch kar guilty feel krte rehne se kisi ka faida nahin hoga JEET...tumhe Daya ka sochna chahiye ab..use wapas zindagi ki ore laane k lie koshishein karni chahiye...

"Maine to uska aap bhi us se cheen lia..kya nahin kaha maine use...Dad ko us par bharosa tha..maine to Dad ke bharose par bhi bharosa nahi kia aur...(voice choked) agar us din Billa sahi waqt par message nahin deta to (in fear) na jaane kya se kya ho jata".

Some flashes came in front of his eyes where he can see himself in bureau keenly looking at the person sitting on chair...

_'Daya tumse baat kaise karta tha Mangu?'_

_Mangu: Sir Daya saab nahin Billa..Billa mujhse baat krta tha..kyunki Daya saab ko to wahan se bahar nikalne ki izazat hi nahin hai...agar unki kisi harkat par un logon ko shak ho jata to...wo Daya saab ko pehle hi (he stopped with the imagination of something bad with his Daya Saab)_

_Acp sir: tumne apne ghar par Abhijeet ko sab kuch kyun nahin bataya...wahan us bar mein kyun bulaya humein..._

_Mangu: saab aap logon ko marne ka plan to bohot pehle hi tha un logon ka par Billa ke hisab se ye kuch din baad ka plan tha pata nahin kyun achanak hi un logon ne plan badal dia..jis wajah se Daya saab ko khud ana pada aap logon ko bachane k lie..._

_Abhijeet in tension: Tum..tumne dekha Daya ko_

_Mangu: haan saab...unhone ne hi mujhe apni taxi me bithaya aur haspatal bheja...un logon ne (pain was visible on his face) yahan kamar par chaku maara tha..aur jaan se marne ki dhamki di thi...islie hi mujhe aap logon ko us soonsaan jagah laana pada saab...(guilty tone) kya karoon saab do chote chote bacche hain...unke sar par maa ka saya bhi nahi hai...mai bhi chala jayega to_

_Abhijeet placed hand on his shoulder: tumne bohot acha kam kia hai Mangu...chinta mut karo aur tumhare bacche kya mere aur Daya ki zimmedari nahin hain...(Acp sir look at him in surprise) tum Daya ke khabri ho to mera bhi kuch fa...(realising fixed gaze of his father changed his words) CID k bhi koi farz banta hai..(Acp sir jerked his head in dissapointment) Abhijeet asked instantly: ye Billa wahi hai na jo Rocky ke sath kam karta tha.._

_Mangu nods his head in yes: jee saab..isne Daya saab ko ek din apne phone se kuch karte hue dekh lia tha aur ise un par shak pad gaya tha..Daya saab par nazar rakhne laga tha wo...wo ye nahin janta tha ki Daya saab ko bhi shak tha ki wo unpar nazar rakkhe hue hai...isilie unhone us din PCO se (referring to the incident when Abhijeet sir planned to cross police checking and win the trust of that gang where Daya sir went to a PCO to call HQ and local police to take the injured constable to hospital) mujhe bhi call kia tha.._

_Abhijeet somewhat in anger: What? Daya ne tumhe..(furiously) ye ladka..agar kuch gadbad ho jati to..mission ko khel bana dia isne..._

_Acp sir too was dissapointed with Daya as it was his first mission and he must discuss such points with Abhijeet at least who can act more maturely and professionally in such situations.._

_Mangu: jee saab unhone mujhe Billa ke bare me pata lagane ke lie kaha aur uski ek passport photu wahan PCO ke darwaze ke lock mein phasa di..._

_Abhijeet remembered that one day Daya was checking the belongings of all the gang members available their when they were all sleeping in the effect of Alcohol..._

_He nodded and murmured: tabhi mili hogi use wo photo_

_Acp sir connected: phir uske baad kya hua_

_Mangu: apun ne pata lagaya saab to pata chala ye wahi Billa hai jiske parivar ko Daya saab do saal se roti de rahe hain...uske bacche ka sarkari haspatal me ilaaz karwa rahe hain..maine kisi tarah unko ye information bhijwayi apne ek aadmi k jariye jo us gang ke trucks ki servicing ke bahane Daya saab ko meri chitthi pohncha kar aya..._

_They were discussing all this when Abhijeet felt light coming out from a glass box..._

_Abhijeet in confusion moved toward the direction whereas Acp sir was still engaged in interrogating Mangu..._

_Abhijeet wondered after noticing the source of light: ye phone..is phone mein kahan se message...he hurridely removed the cell and checked it exclaiming in happiness..._

_Daddd..._

_Acp sir glared at him hence he changed instantly: Sir Daya ka signal aaya hai..is phone par ye dekhiye..ye do miss calls aur ek blank message..ye khatre ka code hai sir_

_Acp sir worridely: iska matlab Daya khatre me hai..._

_Abhijeet too nodded in tention..._

_Acp sir: par ab pata kaise chalege..ye cellphone to track nahin ho sakta na..._

_Abhijeet nodded: haan sir aur ye cell phone usi din se band hai jis din se main yahn wapas aaya hoon...(rubbing corner of his lips) humare bags me ek hidden tracker tha emergency ke lie...sir aaj ye cellphone on hua hai to (twinkling eyes) ho na ho shayad wo tracker bhi..._

_Acp sir replied with same hope: track karo Abhijeet_

Abhijeet snapped out of his thoughts with landline ringer

Rahul picked up the call answered in few words and placed back the receiver on the cradle...

Rahul: chalo Abhijeet...Daya ko check karna hai..aur progress bhi dekhni hai..chalo aao tum bhi

Abhijeet helplessly: main nahin

Rahul in straight tone: agar use bhai mante ho (stressed) dil se to madad karo uski...tum acchi tarah se jante ho use...wo chahe kitna bhi door bhagne ki koshish kare tumse...par uski jaan basti hai tum me...aur (low tone) shayad tumhari bhi...aur ab ye tumhari zimmedari hai ki tum use is phase se bahar lao..is dard se bahar lao jiska wo kabhi hakdar tha hi nahin...I hope ki tum...

Abhijeet closed his eyes and stood up telling in determination: Chalo

Abhijeet and Rahul entered in ICU...Abhijeet's feets stopped seeing the pale face of his charming brother..so many bandages and scars on his body...he was breathing with the help of an oxygen mask whereas a monitor was showing readings of his improper breathes and heart rate...tears appeared in his eyes...He come near his brother with slow steps and kept hand on his father's shoulder who jerked and look at his elder son...

"Dekho na Jeet ye Daya to bilkul meri baat sun hi nahi raha hai..kabse keh raha hoon uthne ko par ye uth ta hi nahin" Acp sir says in heavy and moist tone

Abhijeet asked innocently as if asking for the permission to touch his small dude: Main try karoon

Acp sir nodded hopefully: haan aur waise bhi iski neend tumhari dant sune bina kahan khulti hai...

Abhijeet sat down near his brother,smiled in tears and caress his hairs mumbling in soft tone a sweet rhyme which turned every eye, wet

_**Daya maan jaa naa..**_

_**Nahin manunga..jao yahan se (crossing his arms on his chest and closed his eyes opened the next second in happiness listening a sweet melody)**_

_Sun naa..._

_Kab tak humse rootha rahega_

_Kab tak na husega_

_Dekho din kiran si lehar aayi_

_Aayi re aayi re husi aayi..._

_Dekho din kiran si..._

That soft tone fall on Daya's ears which forced his nerves to react but his sub conscious mind still stopped him to react and he remained still...

_**Aweeeee bhai...kitna pyara tha naa..phir se sunao naa..**_

**_Abhijeet: radio ek baar hi bajta hai Chote_**

**_Daya with pout: kya bhai_**

**_Abhijeet in smile: jee Chote bhai_**

" Tu kahega na to..tujhe sau baar aise hi manaunga...par tu ek baar dek na meri ore...baat kr na baccha...dekh bhai sorry hai yaar" (caressed his hairs) tu janta hai na mera gussa agar tu (angrily) meri baat nahi maanega na to main tujhe ek thappad lagaunga..."

Acp sir smiled tearily on his son's strict avtar whereas sharing helpless glances with Salunkhe sir feeling no movement in Daya

Tears choked Abhijeet's throat feeling no response from his angry little pal..."tu..nahi manega na..to theek..ma..ii" he can't say more hence placed hand on his mouth to stop his outburst and move outside with fast steps get freezed at door step, looking back in shock!

* * *

**So how was it..tell me jaroor.**

**Thanku so much **

**Nd thanks for liking ye dostii nd Zindagi kaisi h paheli this much**

**Really obliged**


	20. Chapter 20

**Back with the update..**

**Guest: dear itni sari dhamkiyan...but dear I am having my exams na...after just 10 days...and its really hard time to write..bcoz daily thoda thoda likhna hota hai...khair..I hope u will forgive me for making u wait this much..plz enjoy ur update..nd wanna bada wala review too :)**

**Thanks to everyone else for showering so much love for Akhir Kyu? really blessed to have u all and thankful to Jugnu aka luvcidduodosti for giving me such a wonderful all of u**

* * *

The alarm buzzing loud and so as the chest of lying figure going up and down telling all about his bad health condition...

Rahul: aap sab log bahar jaiye please..Daya ki halat achanak bigad rahi hai...please aap log..

Tears fall down from Abhijeet's eyes...he rushed outside with fast steps without looking at anyone...

...

...

"Itna...itna naraz ho gaya hai mujhse na...ki ab mere bulane par wo nahi aayega wapas..nahin (he hide his face in his palm and start crying bitterly...the burden of guilt was much more heavy on his heart and only increasing bit after bit second per second..) Nahin mai ab kabhi tere saamne nahi aaunga..kabhi...jab tak mai tere aas paas raha tu kabhi bhi theek nahi ho payega...main tujhe..."

"Aur agar mai kahoon ki wo tumhare rehne se hi theek ho sakta hai to"

"Abhijeet without looking back as he identified the voice: Sab jhoot hai sab..(looking back) tune dekha nahin kya halat ho gayi uski...mera uske paas rehna theek nahi hai (cracked tone) use mujhse door hi rehna chahiye..."

Rahul: Jeet Daya ki tabiyat achanak jaroor bigdi thi par..(Abhijeet look at him) use hosh aa gaya hai

Abhijeet look at him with jerk and happiness: Hosh..hosh aa gaya Daya ko..

Rahul: haan..ab bhi ye kahoge ki tumhe uske aas paas rehne ki jaroorat nahin hai

Abhijeet coming back to serious mode staring at floor: use hosh jaroor aa gaya hai par uski tabiyat bhi to bigad gayi thi na

Rahul sighing: kehne ko ek hi jumla hai Abhijeet bus nazariye ka fark hai...maine janta hoon is waqt kaisa toofan tumhare ander chal raha hai par yakeen mano Abhijeet is waqt Daya ko sahare ki jaroorat hai..sath ki jaroorat hai (meaningfully) apnon ka sath jo use wapas zindagi ki ore laut aane ki ek wajah de...ek hausla de..ek jazba de...agar uske apne hi is tarah haar maan jayenge, toot jayengeto wo kaise jud payega wo to aur bikhar jayega na...(holding hand of his pal who was standing their with down head) ek baar khud ko na sahi ek mauka use to do Abhijeet...hmmm

Abhijeet look at him and nodded his head in yes...

"Main us se mil lu?"

Rahul: Nahin abi use sedation dekar sulaya hai kal hi uthega wo ab..tab tak chalo sath me dinner karte hain

"Moving his head negatively: nahin mera mann nahin hai"

Rahul: chalo Jeet..(grabbing his arm) aa jao...Acp uncle ko bhi Doctor uncle thodi der k lie bahar le gaye hain (softly) chal yaar aaja

Abhijeet can't ignore that friendly call so just move with him...

...

...

"Hmmm to chote sahab par itna pyaar aa kaise gaya apko"

Abhijeet sadly: bohot der kar di na maine Rahul

Rahul seriously while eating cucumber: Yaar maine tumhe pehle hi samjhaya tha par tum us waqt kuch sun ne ko tayyar hi nahin the...ulta mujhe hi (low tone) khud se door rehne ke lie kaha

Abhijeet meaningfully: aur tu chala bhi gaya (Rahul hide his eyes) Abhijeet jerked his head and murmured in complete pain: par wo nahin gaya..wo sab kuch sehte hue bhi mere sath raha kyunki wo mere gusse ke peeche mere chupe hue alfaaz samjh paata tha...bus maine hi samjhne me bohot der kar di (whisper with moist eyes) bohot

He left the bite as it is on plate and rushed outside..

Rahul sighed and he too left his food angry over himself for saying all that at wrong time showing his frustration as: Kya Yaar mai bhi...

...

...

Dad chaliye thoda aram kar lijiye...(wiping his face) aap bohot exhausted lag rahe hain..

Acp sir still with closed eyes sitting on the couch lying in Daya's room: nahin main theek hoon Abhi...tum jao so jao

Abhijeet feeling his all insist is of no use he jumped into his angry avtar: Dad aap ki tabyat bigad jayegi naa...aap jante hain phir bhi aap kabhi meri baat nahi sunte hain...dawai li hai aapne

Acp sir smiled softly feeling his mother and wife role played well by his son pat his cheeks

Abhijeet in irritation: is se kuch hona nahin hai Dad..nahi lin na aapne apki dawai...abi kal Daya uthega na to mai us se aapki complain kar doonga..wo hi aapko daa...(he stopped realising what he is saying and just down his head) Acp sir felt his internal hustle bustle hence grabbed his shoulder and turned him toward himself: wo jaroor sunega tumhari baat Abhi...(looking at Daya) kabi na suni hai kya

Abhijeet in innocent tone and moist eyes: sach na Dad

Acp sir felt himself in trouble with that 'sach' but managed replying cutely: Much

Abhijeet smiled in tears and just hide himself in his father's chest whereas the father embraced him caringly rubbing his back still worried about the upcoming...

Morning came in their way and Rahul suggest Acp sir, Doctor Salunkhe and Abhijeet to meet Daya first to know his reaction...so rest of the team was waiting outside Daya's room whereas remaining four were surrounding Daya's bed...

Slowly he fluttered his eyes allowing some amount of white light to enter in his eyes which are not completely opened yet..he closed his eyes again but feeling a pressure on his right arm he opened his eyes in a jerk and hurriedly removed his arm from that grip

A father's face shattered feeling such an attempt of his dear son who instantly realise what he has done so simply turned his face to other side..

Rahul look at all who were looking more and more tensed while Abhijeet just want to run out...Rahul come forward and started in professional tone: Hello Daya...

Daya look at him instantly relaxed Rahul that he has no identity crisis as he was well understanding his name

"Kaisa feel kar rahe ho..kahin dard hai..sar mein ya back mein..."

Daya replied nothing...not a single query of Rahul..Rahul took helpless glance of all and tried again: accha dekho sab tumse milne aye hain..Tumhare Daida..Salunkhe sir aur (stressed)Abhi...

Abhijeet desperately want to see Daya's reaction after listening his name...

Daya replied this time although it was a whisper but heard by all and left Abhijeet devastated while other shocked...

"Abhi..jeeet sir"

Looking at only him and with difficulty forward his trembling hand to Abhijeet: Hello sir

Abhijeet look at him in pain and look at Daya's face,in his eyes to judge something about his inner feelings but their was no expression on his face...it was blank...totally blank

Rahul nod his head in yes to Abhijeet signalling him to grab his hand...

Abhijeet grabbed his hand but Daya pulled it back instantly embarrassed Abhijeet...

He moved a bit back and Acp sir come forward calling lovingly his younger son: DAYAA...

Daya keep looking on the other side

"Mera beta apne Daida se bhi naraj hai...unse bhi baat nahin karega"

Daya in dreamy tone: mere pita mar chuke hain...

Abhijeet in pain: DAYAA

All were shocked at their place hearing more...

"Meri wajah se wo mar gaye...(now looking at Acp sir) aap Abhijeet sir ke Dad hain...mera koi nahin hai.. koi nahin (screaming harshly) chale jaiye aap sab yahan se..jaiye chale jaiye...(Acp sir try to grab his hand as his hand was trembling badly) Sir mujhe hath mut...Doctor mujhe neend ka injection chiye..(strongly) mujhe sona hai...(jerking Acp sir hand) jaiye aap...mujhe koi nahi chahiye kuch nahi..Doctor injection..mujhe neend..."

Rahul getting tensed seeing his condition: okay okay Daya..sir Abhijeet aap log please bahar jaiye...Abhijeet please nurse ko bhejo...

Daya shouted: Nahin Abhijeet sir nahin...aap nurse ko... Abhijeet sir nahin

Abhijeet look at him with tearful eyes and just went away from his brother's vision..

Rahul: accha theek hai mai khud bulata hoon okay...he clicked the call bell and nurse appeared in 5 minutes..Rahul ordered her to inject Daya but only a mild dose of sedatives as so much sedation is also not good for him...Daya settled in few minutes and Rahul after covering him properly came out from room...

Abhijeet was completely silent...his eyes were filled with tears but lips were sealed...he was just looking at his brother who was now sleeping still having a frown on his forehead...

Rahul in serious tone: jis baat ka mujhe dar tha wahi ho raha hai...

Salunkhe sir in silent tone: Depression

Rahul nodded and Abhijeet closed his eyes..tears rolled down on his cheeks...

Acp sir was really shattered...he pressed his lips tightly to control his emotions while others were shocked/worried/tensed...

Rahul: main aaj hi Daya ke kuch aur tests karwata hoon Depression ki kism aur shiddat ko samajhne ke lie...waise jitna mujhe samajh aa raha hai Daya abi first stage par hi hai...kyunki wo cheekh raha hai harkat kar raha hai apna dard baya kar raha hai...normally acute stage par patients baat karna raabta rakhna apne dard ko bayan karna band kar dete hain aur wo hi depression ki sabse khatranak stage hai...kyuki aise mein patients khud hi ander ander ghut te rehte hain...na wo kisi se kuch keh paate hain aur na hi chipa paate hain...

Rajat: Doctor aapko pehle se hi andaza tha ki...

Salunkhe sir: Rajat Nervour Breakdown ke baad sabse bada khatra depression ka hi rehta hai aur 75% cases mein patient acute depression ka shikar hote hain...Ye achhi baat hai ki Daya abi us silent zone tak nahin gaya hai...humein use us zone me jaane se pehle hi zindagi ki ore wapas laana hai...

Rahul connected: Dawayein to apna kaam karengi hi par aap logon ka sath aur apniyat is jung me bohot jaroori hai...wo jo chahe use karne dein...chillaye cheekhe tod fod kare roye...rone dein...rona aur bhi accha hai...koshish karein ki use rulayein...rone se dil halka hota hai ye na sirf kehne sun ne ki batein hai balki scientifically proved bhi hain..wo Abhijeet se (looking at Abhijeet who was still looking at his brother but ears were completely open) bilkul bhi nahin milna chahta...dekha aap logon ne kaise use 'SIR' keh kar bula raha tha...halanki wo bohot acche se uske sath apne rishte ko pehchanta hai par ab shayd (sadly) wo har rishte ke bandhan se door bhagna chahta hai...mujhe lagta hai use tremors ki problem bhi hona shuru ho gayi hai...aap logon ne shayd notice kia hoga uske hath bohot jyada kaamp rahe the...(looking at all shattered faces) dekhiye aap log himmat mut hariye..ye problem dawaon se jald hi chali jayegi, dont worry...Acp uncle...wo aapko hath nahin lagane de raha hai khud ko to use mut touch karein par aap aur Doctor uncle hi abi uske hosh mein aane ke baad us se milein..usne Doctor Uncle ko ek bhi baar jaane ko nahin kaha...abi ye sab batein dhyan rakhein mai kal tak baki sabhi tests karwata hoon...uske baad hum aage ke treatment a discussion karenge...team abi us se na mile wahi uske lie behtar hoga...shayd wo khud ki is halat ko aap sab k samne jahir na karna chahe...islie abi filhaal team mein se koi us se na mile...(to Abhijeet) Abhijeet use kuch pasand hai matlab koi movie,book,novel ya kuch bhi...

Abhijeet in teary tone: music sun na bohot pasand hai...(looking at them) poora collection hai uska mere paas...maine sambhal (he stopped as his voice choked in his throat)

Rahul come toward him with fast steps: Abhijeet yaar (hugging him) tu bhi aise karega to kaise chalega...

Abhijeet said nothing just kept his head on his shoulder and shed few tears...

Rahul seperated: ghar jao aur apna hulya sudharo...wo collection sath lekar hi aana...

Abhijeet nodded,Acp sir come near him with normal face: chalo mai bhi sath chalunga...

Abhijeet nodded with down head and both father- son left.

Purvi: mujhe to Abhijeet sir ki bhi bohot fikr ho rahi hai wo bohot jada pareshan hain

Salunkhe sir: Pradyuman gaya hai na sath wo sambhal lega...chalo tum sab bureau jao mai yahan rukta hoon...

Freddy: Doctor hum Daya sir ko ek baar dekh..abi to wo so rahe hain

Rahul smiled and nodded his head in yes..whole team smiled and entered in Daya's room just to take a glance of him who was far away from all of them enjoying or say living his sleep like he really don't want to woke up!

* * *

**So how was it?**

**Lemme know**


	21. Chapter 21

**Exam khatam**

**Angelbetu haazir..**

**Thanks for all ur support and cooperation..**

**Back with ur story's update...**

**I hope u all will like it**

**Tell me in reviews..**

**Thanku so much :)**

* * *

"Chalo bahar hi khade rehna hai"

"Dad wo mujhe maaf karega kya kabhi?"

Acp sir: uske maaf karne se pehle tumhara khud ko maaf karna jaroori hai..jab tum hi khud ko maaf nahi kar pa rahe ho to itni jaldi wo kaise karega..

Abhijeet nodded his head in yes..

Acp sir placed hand on his back giving an encouraging pat: chalo aao

Abhijeet moved with his father with down head..

Acp sir unlocked the door,placed his belongings on their place and sat down on couch after removing his coat.

Abhijeet picked his coat up,took his shoes which he removed till now and left to keep them on their proper place in his father's room...

Acp sir felt that Abhijeet not came back from many minutes...

"Kahan reh gaya(getting up)..dekhta hoon..."

He got up, checked Abhijeet's room even washroom but he was not their...so he left toward his room and saw his soul sitting on his writing table.

Acp sir took a sad sigh feeling the focus of Abhijeet's eyes...he was looking at his mother's photo frame placed their on his father's writing table and was lost in thoughts..

Acp sir placed hand on his shoulder...he came back from his thoughts with a jerk.

Clearing his eyes: Dad aap..sorry mai wo (he was feeling awkward, looking here and their just to save himself from his father's fixed gaze)

Acp sir: kya kar rahe the yahan

Abhijeet: k..kuch nahi Dad...mai..bus yunhi

Acp sir placed hand on his chin lovingly feeling sad seeing so much pain on his son's face...he smiling softly said looking at the photo frame: dekho Vrini..tumhara beta to ab apne Dad se jhoot bhi bolne laga hai..

Abhijeet can't tolerate this...he lose himself hugging his father tightly...

"Ssshhhh...rote nahin..Maa kya sochegi ki mai uske Jeet ka theek se khayal nahi rakh raha"

"Abhijeet in crying tone: Dad..m missing her..wo kyu chali gayin...unhe nahin jaana tha na...wo nahi jatin to ye sab kuch...kuch nahin...(hugging more tightly his saviour) maine sab kharab kar dia Dad sab...maine..."

Acp sir who was rubbing his back softly till now speak up finally: Jeet...tum is tarah karoge to hum Daya ko kaise sambhalenge...(seperating his sight's apple) tum apne Dad ko is ladai mein akele chod doge kya...? Haan?

Abhijeet instantly nodded his head in a big no: Nahin Dad...main bus...(teary tone) bus I m feeling guilty... what I have done to my brother...(looking helpless) Dad...

Acp sir knew his son...who never use English even in any high profile party or conference untill its necessary because he love to play with words, today was using it in front of his own father just to hide his feelings.

Acp sir wiped his face: accha theek hai ab no more tears..main hoon naa...sab theek ho jaiga...(lovingly patting his cheeks) Trust me.

Abhijeet nodded and Acp sir ask him to change his outfits...Abhijeet took a long hot shower and when came out his favourite soup along with fresh bread was waiting for him on table where his Dad was already sipping his one.

"main aakar bana deta Dad"

Acp sir: itna bura bhi nahi bana hai Jeet...

Abhijeet smiled a bit with: Kya Dad aap bhi naa...

Acp sir relaxed after seeing him smiling after long time whereas Abhijeet knew what his father is upto...hence he too relaxed him with his smile.

..

..

..

"arey...Aa gaye... accha hua..Daya uthne hi wala hai (to Abhijeet) Tum lekar aaye Daya ka collection"

Abhijeet forwarded some DVDs and a pen drive to the old doctor..."mere paas bus yahi hain..kuch Daya sath le gaya tha"

Rahul in mid: theek hai Abhijeet...humne Daya ko special ward me shift kia hai... soundproof bhi kar sakte hain use..wahin Daya ke pasand ka music lagate hain...shayd uska mann kuch shant ho...uska BP ab bhi bohot barha hua hai.

Abhijeet look at him in tention...Rahul nodded: Haan Abhieet...par tention len..(Sir, patient ko hosh aa gaya hai)

All ears stood up with that female voice..

Abhijeet who was all ready to move stopped with: Nahin Abhijeet tum filhal Daya se nahin mil sakte..Abhijeet look at him in rage but Rahul grabbed his hand taking him with himself, signalling oldie duo to meet Daya.

"Jeet tumhe samjhaya hai na maine...abhi tumhara Daya se milna uski health k lie theek nahi hai...tum aise karoge to kaise chalega"

Abhijeet in irritation: to phir bulaya hi kyun hai mujhe yahan.

Rahul made him sat in front of a monitor placed in the room which is adjacent to Daya's.

"Yahan baitho aur dekho...samjho..Daya ke reactions ko...ek baar use thoda to normal hone do..aur is tarah usko observe karte hue tum samajh bhi paoge ki us se milte waqt kaise behave karna hai aur kaise nahin...chalo mai jata hoon Daya ke paas and buddy (Abhijeet look at him) STAY STRONG"

Abhijeet nodded somehow,sat their unwillingly while Rahul left to the adjacent room.

"Doctor mujhe sona hai"

A voice fall on his ear drums instantly as he entered inside..

He smiled a bit to tackle him: itna soge to hospital mein exhibition lag jayega...kalyug ke kumbhkarn ko dekhne ke lie...

Oldie Duo smiled but Daya was in no mood of a joke...he speak in rash: aapko mazak lag raha hai...haan lage bhi kyun naa...mai mazak hi to hoon...total joke..husiye husiye (to oldie duo) ruk kyu gaye aap log bhi husiye..main to kehta hoon exhibition laga hi dijiye...ek MAZAK ko dekhne...

"DAYAAA" a strict tone and he was all silent when heard again: bus aur nahin ab...bohot bol chuke ho tum..."Stay in your limits officer... ye hospital hai tumhara ghar nahin"

Daya in lost tone: haan mera koi ghar nahin...main...

This time Salukhe sir tackled him smoothly taking his trembling hand in his own: Daya bacche...(and to everyone's surprise..Daya not resist that touch but held that soft hand in a weak grip)

Salunkhe sir smiled at him and says: dekho Daya hum sab jaante hain tum pareshan ho... bohot pareshan shayd hum sab se jyada par beta...dekho kitni chotein aayi hain tumhe...dawai to khani padegi naa...aur dawai khane se pehle (ruffling his hairs) Daya bete ko khana khana padega...

Daya leaving that soft hand: mujhe kuch nahin khana

"Salunkhe ye aise nahi maanega...bachpan se hi ziddi hai..(stern tone after opening a food container and forwarding a spoon filled with Daliya-Khichri to him) chalo muh kholo..."

Daya didn't

Acp sir again: Daya open your mouth

Daya still sitting in same posture...Acp sir was about to burst out when a sweet memory lane sparked in his mind...so he change his mind and turned his tone soft rhyming as...

"Daya Dayaa"

Daya look at him jerk but no response he got from his side...so answered himself

"Yes Daida"

(Tears fall down from two pair of eyes where one was sitting in front of a monitor while the other one was in front of his father)

Acp sir wiped that tear lovingly and Daya let him do that which make Acp sir happy internally

He asked sweetly: "Eating Sugar"

Daya gulped down that small bite with a murmur "no Daliya-Khichri"

It was very low but Acp sir heard it...his throat get moisturised in seconds and he hurridely left the room feeling his heart will burst out any time...

"_**Dayaa Dayaa"**_

_**"Yes Daida"**_

_**asking dramatically: " Eating Sugar"**_

_**Daya nod his head in a big no: no Daida..**_

_**Acp sir showing him finger: Telling a lie Naa..**_

_**Daya: hawww Daida (pout face) mai jhoot nahin bolta...Acp sir really pat his head and Abhijeet smiled hearing his brother's response**_

_**"Abe O bhonduram...Telling a lie ke baad hahaha bolte hain"**_

_**Daya look at him anger but today these happy moments were gone somewhere...**_

Here Daya bow his head down and few tears rolled out on his through his eyes...

Salunkhe sir wiped those pearls when Daya asked in complete pain: Kyun sab is tarah khatam ho gaya sir...kyun...main kyun phir akela reh gaya...kyun mai kisi par huk nahi rakh sakta..main kyun kisika khoon nahin ho sakta...(in rage) aakhir bhagwan ne paida hi kyun kia hai duniya mein...Doctor sahab...mujhe hi kyun..?

Salunkhe sir seeing him getting much anxious: Dayaaa..bacche..(again wiped his tears)hum is sab ke baare mein aram se baat karenge abi tumhari tabiyat jaroori hai na... chalo muh kholo...be a good boy

Daya: kya main sabko hurt kar raha hoon sir..Acp sir ko bhi hurt kar raha hoon?

Salunkhe sir: tum kisiko hurt nahi kar rahe ho..par aise apni sehat ko neglect karoge to jaroor sab hurt honge (stressing) tumhare Acp sir bhi...tum jante ho na (lovingly) tum kitne pyare ho unhein...

Daya didn't replied but simply opened his mouth whereas Acp sir become sad... he want to listen his reply as was standing on door step after composing himself...

Daya ate a little bit and then back off...

"Are ye kya itna sa khaya"

Daya: Bas sir...(he was time to time looking at the door as his Dad not came back after going out...)Rahul signalled Dr. Salunkhe about it..He nodded in smile and pinched Daya: Beta kise dhoond rahe ho...

Daya instantly avert his gaze with a negative nod: kisiko nahin

Salunkhe sir smiled: accha theek hai..(trying to be jolly) Daya maine suna hai tumhe purane gaane sun na bohot pasand hai...

Daya look at him but keep silent

Acp sir really nod his head in no as now he too was sitting with Abhijeet on Rahul's SMS...as Rahul want Daya to ask himself about Acp sir...

Salunkhe sir tried again: acha koi to favourite hoga.. Dekho mai ye DVD lekar aaya hoon...accha chalo aaj mere taste ka sun lo hmmm..

Daya still not replied him but start looking at the other side..

Rahul received an SMS and he told something in Salunkhe sir's ears...

Salunkhe sir nodded,insert DVD in Drive, checked number of the song and played...

Roothe rab ko manana asan hai

_Roothe yaar ko manana mushkil haiii_

_hoo...Roothe yaar ko manana mushkil hai_

_O Toote Phool khilana aasan haii_

_Toote phool khilana asan haii_

_Toote dil ko sajana mushkil haii..._

Daya look at the music player in rage then to Salunkhe sir...he stood up,took out the drive and was about to break it when a hand snatched it and left from the room...

Daya shouting loudly seeing the person: Doctor aaj ke baad mujhe mere room me koi bhi nahin chahiye...aap samjhe nahi to mai yahan nahin rehne wala...I want to stay alone...or ye music (looking at the music player) ye sab kuch nahin hona chahiye warna...

Rahul coldly: Mr Daya...aap is tarah se apne doctor se baat nahin kar sakte hain...

Daya in chewing tone: To aapko bhi apne patient ke comfort level ko dekhna chahiye na..

Rahul in stern tone: haan bilkul.. tum bus abhi do teen minute pehle yahan maujood logon se uncomfortable hue ho...islie mujhe itna waqt laga samjhne mein (intentionally in loud tone) Doctor Salunkhe..leave

Daya look at Salunkhe sir's face and it was clear that he was embarrassed with that tone...he start moving when Daya hold his hand and speak while looking down: Sir ko nahin jana hai..

Salunkhe sir throwing another card: nahin beta mujhe jaane do...tumhe problem...

Daya dragged him near his bed and: Sir ke siwa aur koi yahan naa aaye...(pleading tone) please Doctor

Rahul smiled a bit nodding his head in yes where the old Doctor smiled in victory while the remaining two entities sitting in the adjacent room smiled in tears...

Days were passing slowly..Now Daya's external injuries started healing except the bullet wound...Still Daya was not allowing anyone to meet himself except Salunkhe sir..where one from Abhijeet and Acp sir always sitting in that adjacent room...however Daya daily waits for his Acp sir but don't dare to ask about him or call him...he speak very much less...but whenever he speak its something painful or for someone's satisfaction like two days back he sweetly offered the DVD back which he found on his bedside table kept by someone when he was in washroom...Now both Salunkhe sir and Daya enjoy music whenever he visits Daya as in morning he use to be in bureau so only time for meeting Daya is evening or late night and Daya too only wait for him everyday...

Salunkhe sir also pinched his buddy at times with: Daya to mere beta ban gaya hai Pradyuman..tumhara to patta saaf ho gaya hai

And Acp sir can't do anything except grumbling or murmuring "Bako Mut"

Abhijeet was in his silent zone...mostly busy in work and daily at night he want to be near his brother...he badly want to meet his bro..to talk with him to apologise but his brother is not allowing that nor even giving a small green signal which hurts him a lot.

Today also Daya was waiting for Salunkhe sir whereas side by side busy in solving a Rubik's cube given to him by his Doctor to do in free time as an exercise to stop the brain thinking about those painful memories when...

"Daya bacche"

Daya look up in smile: arey sir aap aa gaye...aaj der ho gayi

Salunkhe: haan wo kuch..ka..kaam aa gaya tha

Daya:kya baat hai sir sab theek hai na

Salunkhe: haan beta...sab theek hai filhaal

Daya in serious tone: koi urgent case aaya hai kya

Salunkhe sir in sad tone: Pradyuman ki tabiyat thodi gadbad hai...aaj hospital mein admit karwana pada..mai abi usike room se aa raha hoon

Daya was shell shocked...his lips and hand trembled..

Salunkhe sir held his hand in tention: beta ye to theek ho gaya tha naa

Daya was gasping asked in low tone after drinking water handover by Salunkhe sir: Kyyya hua unhein

Salunkhe sir wiping his sweat with wipes: beta pareshan nahin ho aise...kuch jada badi baat nahin hai..ab age hai phir itna kaam oopar se sau tentions...Abhijeet bhi thoda kata kata hi rehta hai to bus wo akele hi pareshan ho raha hai...halka bukhar hai bus

Daya: Halka bukhar hai to admit kyun kia hai sir

Salunkhe sir: beta ab

Daya: aap mujhe unse milwa sakte hain

Salunkhe sir tried to control his upcoming smile in which he succeed too but his eyes shinned in happiness: Tum miloge

Daya nodded his head with lowered eyes...

Salunkhe: aao chalo phir...

Daya grabbed his hand and both moved out to meet Acp sir.

...

...

Abhijeet was sitting beside Acp sir with closed eyes...his face was pale and tired

Daya look at him but then ignored...

Abhijeet realise someone's presence...he got up seeing Daya but Daya act like he was not even visible to him...Abhijeet was sad with this cold attitude but what can he do except waiting for forgiveness...

"Pradyuman dekho kaun aaya hai"

Acp sir opened his eyes and look at Daya who silently place his trembling hand on his father's forehead to check fever..

Acp sir smiled a bit asking: chote ki narazgi khatam ho gayi kya?

Tears dwelled up in Daya's eyes but he composed himself and answered: mera koi huq nahin raha ab apse naraz hone ka...

Acp sir look at him in extreme hurt...he replied strongly: To phir aaye kyun ho?

Daya: Huq wapas mangne aaye hoon..(asking innocently) Aap denge?

Acp sir look at him with tearful eyes and just wrapped his small kid in his arms where the fist size heart pounding inside his chest coming back to its shape a bit with this reunion... feeling some relief in his pain he let himself engulfed in grip of that loving relation named... Father!

* * *

**So how was the update..**

**Tell me jaroor**

**Jaldi milte hain hopefully sham tak hehehehehehehe ya kal to pakka hi..**

**Stay tuned **

**Will back with MSB :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Back with the update..**

**Overwhelmed with the response..:)**

**Sach mein..u all really encourage me a lot to write more and more...**

**Here is the new update :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Daya was still in the loving shell of his father who was caressing his hairs softly having a sweet smile on his lips..

Abhijeet was looking at both of them in a small wet smile...a sweet memory sparked in his brain taking him in a ride of delight

_Aaj maa mamaji k ghar gayi hain...(big smile) aaj to main Dad ke sath sounga..._

_Another entity entered in the same room but moving to other direction taking up his blanket and pillow started moving out fast when two of them collided resulting a fall on floor with all the stuff on themselves.._

_Angry tone: Daya kya kar rahe ho..getting up and picking his brother too..dekh ke nahi chal sakte itni jaldi mein bhage jaa rahe ho_

_Daya too while getting up: to tum bhi to dekh kar nahi chal rahe aur bol mujhe rahe ho...waise (suspiciously) ye sab saman lekar ja kahan rahe ho_

_Abhijeet: aaa wo main..main terrace par ja raha hoon aur (asking) Tum_

_Daya: mai wo..mai to guest room mein..(smiling broadly) aaj wahin movie dekhne ka plan hai_

_Abhijeet: haan accha hai accha hai..to chalo phir_

_Daya: haan chalo_

_Both came out from their room which was common just their beds were on different sides...Daya stopped in mid speak in irritation: Bhai terrace us taraf hai_

_Abhijeet in chewing tone: to guest room bhi doosri taraf hi hai...dekh Daya aaj mai Dad ke paas sounga tu kal so jana_

_Daya declaring: bilkul nahin...aaj main hi Daida ke paas sounga_

_Abhijeet challenging him: acha ye bhi dekh lete hain and both started running while pushing each other also resulting the whole stuff on their hand felling down on floor which really give few moments to take a sigh to the head of the house who finally intervened strictly realising his sons mood, to pick up the whole house on their heads: Daya Abhijeet kya ho raha hai_

_Both still holding each other tightly so that no one can move replied simultaneously: Daida aap ye Abhi ko boliye/ye Daya ko samjhaiye_

_Acp sir really in disappointment: par jhagra kar kyun rahe ho dono bhi_

_Daya with down head: wo Daida_

_Abhijeet: maa nahin thin to maine socha.._

_Daya angrily: pehle maine socha tha_

_Abhijeet: jee nahin main pehle room me blanket lene aya tha_

_Acp sir understand the matter so told both of them in furious tone: par dono mein se koi bhi mere room me ghusega bhi nahin chahe jisne bhi pehle socha ho_

_Duo: Daidaaa/Daddd_

_Acp sir in anger: itne bade ho gaye ho dono bhi...abi kuch din baad se Abhijeet ki police training shuru hone wali hai aur (to Daya) tum graduate hone wale ho...abhi tak ye bachpana chalu hai tum logon ka chalo dono apne apne room mein (Duo about to say something but stopped with the strict tone as) foran_

_Duo with sad face went inside their room where both were blaming each other..._

_"Bohot shauk tha na...jhagra karne ka"_

_"shuru kisne kia tha jhagra..tune hi shuru kia tha naa"_

_"To tum to bade ho..shant rehna nahin ata tumhe..ho gaya na ab kaam.."_

_Both lie down with closed eyes still angry on each other but at midnight both the sons give so much pleasure and love inside the heart of a father who found himself surrounded by both his sons on his either sides and he can't do anything except caressing their scalps and kissing on their forehead_s...

A silent tear slipped down from his eyes as he look toward his brother lying that way on his father's chest...he felt suffocating in that cubicle room hence left the place with fast steps noticed by all including Daya but he just hide himself more cozily in his father's shell.

After sometime Rahul ask Daya to take rest as his wounds are paining now...he don't want to leave his 'Daida' but on his strict warning he leave for his own room and sleep after some time due to medicine effects...

Salunkhe sir after confirming his sleep entered Acp sir room pinched him in tease: To bhai accha bewakoof bana lia chote ko

Acp sir who was still smiling feeling his small son's prescence on his chest form a pout and: acha to bimar nahin tha mai...bukhar nahi aya tha mujhe

Salunkhe sir: haan haan aur Acp sahab to jaise har bukhar me hospital me hi admit hote hain aakar...(seeing Acp sir trying to say something stopped him while raising his palm with) rehne do tum Pradyuman...dekha jo nahin jaa raha tha tumse apne bete ko mera beta bante...

Acp sir smiled finally and heaving a sigh: bus ab Abhijeet ko bhi maaf kar de wo

Salunkhe sir sitting near him asked in serious tone: kya karega wo?

Acp sir in sad tone: pata nahin Salunkhe...khair tu bata raha tha Daya ki latest reports nikalwayi hain...kya pata chala...aur jo Doctor aane wale the Daya ke treatment ke lie...

Salunkhe sir: haan reports me thoda improvement hai aur phir Daya response bhi kar raha hai...kisi new Doctor ko islie hi hum engage nahi kar rahe hain kyunki Daya bhale hi Rahul se theek se baat nahi karta hai par wo use sath comfortable hai...sirf islie hi kyuki wo use pehle se janta hai...

Acp sir: hmmm to (hopefully) Daya kab tak poori tarah se theek ho jaiga..matlab Headquarters se pressure hai bohot ab...jaise jaise Daya ki halat me sudhar ho raha hai enquiry commission se dabaw badh raha hai...bhale hi Daya ki wajah se poora Gang pakda gaya par usne Headquarters ke mission ko ek tarah se palat dia tha...hone ko kuch bhi ho sakta tha...poori gang hath se bhi nikal sakti thi...aur is baat par aur problems hain ki Daya ne professional tareeke se nahi personal basis par is case ko handle kia hai...

Salunkhe sir: to kya punishment means jada koi problem to

Acp sir with a sigh: Daya mera beta hai is baat ko dhyan me rakh ke kuch Headquarters officials thoda liberty de rahe hain par main nahin chahta ki aisa kuch ho (strongly) kanoon sabke lie ek jaisa hai...shayd case ka solve hona use help kare par kuch na kuch action to lia hi jaiga...

...

...

...

It was already midnight and Abhijeet was still not back... neither he was in bureau...

Acp sir already took his discharge from hospital and now roaming in corridor of hospital still having a mild headache but his main tention was the sudden missing of Abhijeet...

He was really tensed about him and that tention was coming out in shape of anger: Pagal banakr rakkha hai in dono bhaion ne...ek ko thoda seedha karo to doosra karnama kar dikhata hai...Sach Salunkhe itna to in dono ne apne bachpan mein mujhe pareshan nahi kia jitna ab karte hain...dekh raha hai na tu raat k 2 baj rahe hain aur ye Abhijeet pata nahin kahan jakar baitha hai...phone bhi band aa raha hai...(looking in a direction) ye lo aa gaye sahabzaade...(he taunt Abhijeet who was entering in corridor having a black bag in his hand...his face was swelled and eyes were puffy showing well that he was crying for long time) Acp sir controlled his anger a bit seeing his condition but still ask in stern tone: kahan the tum.. phone kahan hai tumhara...kabse hum sab phone kar rahe hain...ye koi tareeka hai...is tarah se gayab (he stopped as his son leaned on him placing his head on his shoulder dropping the bag from his weak hands...Acp sir came in tention with this...he hugged him and start rubbing his back but he was not crying...he was just looking so pale..so weak...)

Acp sir separated him,made him sit down on nearby bench while other two surrounded him...he cupped his son's face in his hands: kya hua Abhi...haan sab theek to hai...kya baat hai bacche

Abhijeet bow his head down and nod his head in negative...

Acp sir and others also were in peak of tention...

Rahul come forward and held Abhijeet with: Hey..kya hua yaar Jeet...tu theek hai...kya baat hai

Acp sir was really worried now...he glanced at Salunkhe sir who give him an understanding nod and started in a soft tone: Abhijeet bacche kya baat hai haan... Abhijeet look at him with teary eyes...

Salunkhe: beta dekho Pradyuman pareshan ho raha hai batao na kya baat hai bacche..aur kahan the itni der tum

Abhijeet in moist tone: m..mai wo Daya ke ghar...wahan

Acp sir in confusion: par kislie...Daya ke ghar kislie gaye the tum

Abhijeet: wo aaj subah Sir se keh raha tha ki...(trying to make his voice normal) hospital ke kapde pehen kar bore ho gaya hai...to main uske kapde lene gaya tha...par (few tears fall down on his face wiped away softly by Acp sir)

Acp sir: par kya beta

Abhijeet look at him and few flashes came in front of his eyes where he can see himself coming out from his car and moving toward an ordinary house...

_He knocked door of the house...an elderly man came out wearing a high power glass asked in heavy tone: Kaun?_

_Abhijeet replied in small content smile: Namastey...aap Khurana Uncle hain?_

_Elderly man nodded but ask in confusion: jee beta par maine tumhe pehchana nahin_

_Abhijeet: jee mai wo Daya hai na..main uska bada bhai hoon_

_Elderly man exclaimed happily: Abhi_

_Abhijeet was startled: aap mujhe jante hain?_

_Khurana uncle held his both the hands in his own: aao na beta ander aao...chai piyoge ya coffee..Daya to mere hath ki coffee bohot pasand karta hai_

_Abhijeet while sitting although in hesitation: Uncle theek hai...mai kuch nahi loonga..wo darasal Daya ki tabiyat theek nahin hai..to mai uske kapde lene aaya tha..._

_Khurana uncle in concern: haan wo to Mission par ja raha tha na..bohot excited tha baccha...(in smile) thoda nervous bhi tha...haan par tumhare sath jane ki khushi sabse jyada thi use...waise to bolta hi bohot kum tha..waqt bhi kahan milta hai aap logon ko..par jab bhi milta tha bus Abhi aur uske Daida...kehta tha training par hai abi islie yahan alag rehna padta hai...bohot yaad karta tha aapko wo Abhi jee..._

_Abhijeet felt guilt wrapping his heart more tightly...an emotional storm has been started in his heart...what he did with his brother and what his brother was doing despite of all his ignorance...he felt a spin in his head but he managed his sinus..._

_"Wo..mai Daya ke kapde..aap please keys de denge"_

_Khurana uncle: jee bilkul aap rukiye mai laata hoon abi..._

_He came back after two minutes and till then Abhijeet has composed himself..._

_Khurana Uncle: ye lijiye Abhi jee.._

_Abhijeet: thanku Uncle...aur wo...darasal mera naam Abhijeet hai Uncle...(in hesitation) wo bus Daya mujhe..._

_Khurana uncle smiled: maaf karna beta mujhe maloom nahi tha..._

_Abhijeet thanked him again and went upstairs which was Daya's portion..._

_He opened lock of the room and entered inside...It was a medium sized room having very less furniture... inside their was a small room can be said a store room but Daya had cleaned it and made a small kitchen for himself..._

_Abhijeet was looking at each and everything keenly...he even checked the washroom...his throat went dry..._

_"Wo yahan reh raha tha"_

_His eyes were burning in pain...he opened the closet and saw their were very less clothes...their were no photo frames in the room which confused Abhijeet as Daya had packed some photo frames of them but the closet was having all of them..hanged around...visible at the very first instance..._

_Abhijeet was feeling suffocation now...he hurridely picked the bag which he brought with himself and selected some clothes to put inside it...he was doing his work when a brown colored thing fell down..._

_Abhijeet picked it up..it was a brown colored medium sized Diary...Abhijeet opened it and its first page was having a three year old date..._

_"Boss ye likhne ka kaam mujhse nahin hota pata nahin tum kaise har doosre din Diary likhne baith jaate ho"_

_Abhijeet checked the number of pages of diary and get that his brother too learned writing diary in all these years.._

_He sat down unknowingly started reading the first page..._

**_Hello Diary,_**

**_Bhai to aisa hi likhta tha..maine kayi baar chup chup ke dekha tha...main to pehli baar diary likh raha hoon...kya hai na aaj tak to kabhi baat karne walon ki kami thi hi nahin...humesha mai kisi na kisi ka sar khaya hi karta tha...par yahan to bus deewarein hain...islie socha khud se hi baat kar li jaaye...kal bohot bore jo ho gaya tha...aur phir akele rehne se purani yadein taza hoti rehti hain...aur mujhe to sab bhoolna hai na...haan to chalo ab aaj ki koi baat likhte hain...aaj is naye ghar me mera doosra din hai...acha hai..chota sa...sach mein bohot accha hai...main jab bachpan mein orphanage gaya tha na to wahan bhi aisa hi ek room dia tha humein...aur phir (words were showing how much lovingly it was written) Daida mujhe le aaye the...mere apne Ghar...mere Abhi ke paas..Maa ke paas...par ye ghar bhi accha hai...(like convincing himself) haan sach mein...Aaj Daida bureau nahi aaye..naraz hain na mujhse..maine ghar jo chod dia..par main Bhai ko dukhi nahin karna chahta na..aur ab to main kitna bada ho gaya hoon...akela reh sakta hoon...o shit main to bhool hi gaya...mujhe abi dinner bhi banana hai na..kal to bhooka hi sona pada tha..poora khana jo jal gaya tha...mujhe ata jo nahi hai abi...aaj dhyan se banaunga...ok to Bye diary...phir milenge..._**

_Abhijeet remembered the second day when Daya came beaureu having some ulcers on his fingers...he burn his hand in making food.._

_His heart shattered with the words of his dearest small brother..._

_"Kya Maa..dekhiye na roti kitni jal gayi hai...main jala hua nahi kha pata.."_

_"Bhai...dekho mujhe ek ghanta to TV dekhna hai...uske baad jitni kahoge utni padhai kar loonga main"_

_Abhijeet look around...their was no television means his brother hasn't watched TV from past three years..._

_Abhijeet pressed his palm to control his crying voice murmuring in a teary tone: Maine aisa to nahin chaha tha Daya...(slipping down on floor) maine to kabi kaha bhi nahi tujhe ki tu ghar se chala jaye..par tu chala gaya...par maine bulaya bhi to nahin na...kyun (hitting his hand on floor) kyun nahin bulaya maine...agar maine tujhe bula lia hota to ye sab nahin sehna padta tujhe...tu akela nahi padta aise...(crying silently) ye mujhse kya ho gaya..maine tujhe humesha galat samjha yaar...par mai naraz tha..mai bada hoon na..(broken tone) tu hi aa jata Daya...(hugging that diary) tu hi aa jata bhai..._

_Sapnon ka wo aangan kahan_

_Darpan bata bachpan kahan_

_Abhijeet opened the diary again and flicked few pages found another hurtful memory..._

_Sapnon ka wo aangan kahan_

_Darpan bata bachpan kahan_

**_Aaj diwali hai...meri pehli diwali is ghar mein...par mujhe bilkul bhi maza nahi aa raha...humesha to mai aur bhai mil ke dher saare patake jalate the..Maa ghar mein diye jalati thi...(Abhijeet felt the page wet means he was crying while writing) Daida new kapde dilwate the..par ab to na Maa hain wahan..na Bhai mujhe dekh ke khush hoga..uski diwali bhi to kharab ho jaegi meri shakl dekh kar (Abhijeet nod his head in no) Daida ne bulaya mujhe par mai kaise chala jata..maine Daida ko hurt kar dia...unhone itna kaha mujhe..par Bhai ko acha nahin lagta na...aur Bhai ko udas main kaise dekhta_**

_Bhai se yari behnon se masti_

_Udti patangon jaisa tha mann_

_Jitne the rishte sare the mann ke_

_Jinme na uljhan na thi jalan_

_Abhijeet in wet tone: teen saal me maine kaun si Holi-Diwali manayi hai Daya..tumhare bina to ek din bhi us ghar me rehne ka mann nahi karta tha...tune aisa kyun soch lia ki main tujhse nafrat..Bhala mai kabi tujhse nafrat kar sakta tha...tu to meri jaan hai Daya..._

_Hoti na thi anban jahan_

_Darpan bata bachpan kahan_

_He remembered that on that first diwali how he indirectly asked his Dad to call Daya at home...and his Dad called Daya too but his brother had refused that time..._

_Abhijeet: tu samjha hi nahin Daya..mai bus tujhse naraz tha..aur nafrat aur narazgi mein fark hota hai baccha...kash main hi samajh jata tujhe...(dreamy tone) kash_

_Basically Abhijeet found so many gaps in dates of Diary but later he got the reason as Daya had written in one page.._

_"**Haan yar mujhe pata hai..tum bhi naraz hogi na mujhse jaise aaj Abhi ho raha tha bureau mein(Abhijeet can realise that sadness in his brother's writing)..main itne din baad jo tumse baat karne aaya..par kya karoon ab ghar aane ko jee nahi karta Mello...Jee karta hai kahin bhag jaun...door..par phir sochta hoon ki meri Hello Mello diary akeli reh jayegi...hai na..."**_

_Abhijeet felt a tear drop fell down from his eyes..how his brother was trying to make himself important for a non-living thing because he was having no other reason to comeback home...to enjoy someone's company..to live a normal life!_

Abhijeet was crying harshly now hugging his father while all others were in tears...

Specially Acp sir whose eyes were also shedding so many tears for his small toddler who was sleeping peacefully on hospital bed, away from all the current happenings.

* * *

**The whole diary part was idea of the plot owner aka luvcidduodosti...only penned down by me..**

**I hope u all like that part**

**Waiting for bht sare reviews**

**chalti hu**

**Tata :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is the update of Akhir kyu?**

**On huge demand of readers I have updated it first nahin to pehle MSB ki turn thi...**

**Par abse zid nahin chalegi koi**

**and reviews kum kyun hain bhai..at least jinhone last chappy me review kia unhe to is chappy me karna chahiye na...phir main jaldi update bhi karoon and mere readers aise shaitani karein not fair naa?**

**Aaage se no maafii..**

**and sab log itna mut roya akro yaar please...:)**

**Thanks a lot for giving so much love to this story...thanku so much **

**Chalo ab...**

**Acche baccho ki tarah sab lo review karo...**

**enjoy ur update :)**

**And no more tears please...:)**

* * *

All were sitting with down head having tears in their eyes…

Finally Salunkhe sir initiated: Uske mann me bohot kuch bhar gaya tha...islie hi achanak ye Nervous Breakdown…(looking at Acp sir) humein use inhi yadon se bahar nikalna hai..aur Abhijeet bhool ke bhi ye diary wali baat Daya se mut karna…use pata nahi chalna chahiye ki tumne uski diary padhi hai…

Abhijeet just nodded as he was not in a condition to speak something…

Rahul: Doctor Uncle sahi keh rahe hain…humein Daya se ye sab chupana hoga…(to Acp sir) Uncle Daya ne aapse bureau aane ki ya ghar jaane ki koi bhi baat kahi hai…

Acp sir nodded his head in no sadly: ek baar bhi nahin…ab to uske jakhm bhi pehle se jyada heal ho chuke hain..phir bhi usne ek baar bhi ghar jane ki ya bureau aane ki baat nahi kahi..pehle to ek din extra hospital mein rukta nahin tha wo..aur ab to..(he stopped with a sigh)

Abhijeet: aap use keh kar dekhiye Dad..uska reaction dekhte hain kya rehta hai

Rahul: Nahin Abhijeet aise directly use kehna sahi nahi hoga…(thinking mode) humein kuch aur sochna padega…

Acp sir: Abhi…Daya ki diary kahan hai

Abhijeet lying answered in low tone: maine wahin uske room me chod di thi…

Acp sir look at him with fixed gaze and he just move away from the place hiding his eyes from everyone…

…

…

Arey Daida…(a man felt immense pleasure in his heart hearing that sweet call after ages) apki tabyat kaisi hai ab

Acp Sir supporting him in sitting while adjusting his pillow: Mai to ab ek dum fit hoon..mera beta kaisa hai…aur kitne din tak araam karne ki iraada hai…

Daya with serious face: kya hua Daida…jyada kharcha ho raha hai kya hospital ka

Acp sir look at him in jerk..he was not ready for such an answer…he look at Salunkhe for help who nod his head in yes slowly and intervened: Nahin beta..aisi koi baat nahin hai..tumhe aisa kyun lagta hai

Here outside the room Abhijeet was fuming in anger: Kuch jyada hi jaban nahin chalne lagi hai chote sahabzaade ki

Rahul hiding his smile: haan bade sahabzaade se thodi kum par chalne to lagi hai

Abhijeet still in anger: Dad se aise kaise bol sakta hai wo

Rahul softly: Abhijeet abhi thoda uske taraf se bhi soch…uske ander negativity bhar gayi hai…har cheez ko dekhne ka angle badal chuka hai…wo normal ho jaiga dheere dheere…use bus tum logon ke pyar aur mohabbat ki jaroorat hai aur (meaningfully) waqt ki bhi

Here on the other side Daya look at Acp sir who was silent from that time..he grab his father's hands in his own and initiated in a low tone: Daida…jab tak main yahan hoon aap mere paas roz aate hain..Salunkhe sir bhi aur Rahul bhaiya bhi..

A big smile danced on the lips of a person who was standing outside…Abhijeet look at his friend's glowing face and he too smiled hearing more…

"Agar main jaldi theek ho jaunga to…(head down mode) phir to aap log aise milne..matlab phir to aap log bhool…"

Acp sir look at him in hurt…he took his hands back but Daya hold them again and look at Acp sir in tention…he can see so much hurt and pain in those fatherly eyes…guilt appeared on Daya's face..he just hugged his father in tention..his hand start trembling and some broken words came out of his throat: so..sorry Daida..I am sorry..mainnnn ye kehna nahinnn…Daida (hugging him more cozily) please aap mujhe chod ke nahin jaaiyega…please (tone turning teary) please please please

Acp sir can feel a trembling body wrapping him..he look at Salunkhe sir in tention wrapping his small brat in his arms tightly…Salunkhe sir nodded and about to go to call Rahul when saw Rahul already entering along with Abhijeet…

Salunkhe sir in shock: arey Abhijeet tummm

Rahul answering hurriedly: Wo bohot pareshan ho raha tha to…(turning his whole focus to Daya who hasn't noticed Abhijeet till now) Daya chalo aa jao sab theek hai..chalo let jao ab..tumhe aram karna chahiye ab..

Daya not leaving Acp sir: nahin Rahul bhaiya…Dai..Daida naraz hain..wo mujhe chod…(suddenly voice turning loud) TUMM…Aaaap yahan kyun…Doctor…ye yahan…(getting up and start pushing the culprit) maine kaha than a ki aapko nahin aana hai yahan…(angrily) Doctor kyun ye yahan aaye…(pushing him again and as a result he dashed with a medical equipment which resulted a cut on his head and blood started oozing out) Daya stopped at his place seeing blood and he start moving back in fear whereas Abhijeet explaining him seeing his fix eye balls…"Kuch nahin hua mujhe Daya..halki si kharoch hai" but what can he do for the scar which draw a deep cut on the heart of his younger brother…he continue moving back and finally smashed down on floor hearing so many calls of his name before going completely unconscious…

Everyone was so much worried for Daya…this sudden jerk can turn the whole progress upside down taking them at zero level again…Finally a man burst out: kisne kaha tha tumhe wahan aane ke lie..hum sab log the naa…Rahul tha..kya jaroorat thi tumhe uske samne jaane ki..

Acp sir seeing so many cracks in his son's eyes attempt to stop his angry friend by calling his name but: Nahin Pradyuman…aaj nahin…ye samjhta kyun nahin hai..humari ek ghalti Daya ko phir se usi jagah pohncha sakti hai jahan wo dus din pehle tha ya shayad aur bhi peeche…ye medical condition hai koi Mazak nahin chal raha hai yahan…humein patience to rakhna hoga naa…

Abhijeet in low tone: wo bohot panic ho raha tha mujhe laga main use sambhal...

Salunkhe sir in harsh tone: Hum sab sambhal sakte hain use…aur wo khud bhi khud ko sambhalta aya hai na itne saalon se..tab jab uska khayal nahin aaya tumhe to ab..

"Salunkhee" Acp sir shouted at him angrily…(warning him) stop it..

Here Abhijeet totally vanished and Salunkhe sir took some deep breathes calming himself down..

Obviously in all these days he has developed a soft corner for Daya in his heart..as Daya was mostly comfortable with him, talking with him, sleeping in his embrace woke up a fatherly love inside him for Daya but yes…for one son Acp sir cannot allow him to hurt his another son who was also suffering…

Acp sir confronting him: kisne..kisne huk dia tujhe mere bete se is tarah baat karne ka…tu nahin janta hai kaisi halat mein hai wo abhi…haan…aur tune use phir wahi sab…

Salunkhe sir in guilty tone: I am sorry Pradyuman..really (sad tone) pata nahin kaise mere muh se wo sab…I am sorry

Acp sir calm down a bit, removed his phone and dialed Abhijeet's number but as expected…it was powered off.

…

…

Daya came back after sometime looking so much disturbed…he was looking at door on regular intervals even trying to look outside for getting any glimpse of the desired person…

Acp Sir and Salunkhe sir smiled through eyes and they were internally relaxed seeing him normal and even tensed for his brother…

Rahul was checking him…he too smiled at him and asked in tease: kuch dhoond rahe ho kya Daya…

Daya replied in stern tone: Nahinnnn

Rahul asked in big smile: Acchaaaaaa

Daya just hummed…

…

…

Rahul telling Acp sir and Salunkhe sir: Stress ki wajah se behosh ho gaya tha..wo theek hai ab..aur acchi baat ye hai ki Abhijeet ko lekar tensed hai…(hiding his smile) Acp Uncle aapse kuch baat karni hai use…Abi abi mujhe aadesh mila hai…(imitating Daya) apke Acp uncle ko mere paas bhej dijiyega…

Acp sir jerked his head in smile as he understood what his son is upto…

…

…

_Yaad Hai Woh Pehli Mulakaat Yaad Hai__  
__Yaad Hai Mujhe Teri Har Ek Baat Yaad Hai__  
_

"_**Aaj Abhi ko goli lag gayi wo bhi (some moisture was there on that page) meri wajah se…pata nahin kyun par uske har dard ki wajah bhagwan mujhe hi kyun banata hai…is se to accha hota ki main..kabhi uski zindagi mein aaya hi nahin hota…**_**"**

_Woh Mehki Raatein, Saari Saugate__  
__Bheegi Mere Aankhon Se Aansu Beh Chale__  
_

There was no Bye or further Good night to HELLO-MELLO means Daya may be crying that night not able to write anything more…

_Kisse Kuchh Puraane Mil Gaye, Rone Ke Bahaane Mil Gaye_

_Kisse Kuchh Puraane Mil Gaye, Rone Ke Bahaane Mil Gayeeee!_

Tears trickle down from his eyes…he wiped them and turned the page wiping his tears harshly…

_Mere Tute Dil Me Koyi Khwahish Naa Rahi__  
__Armaano Ke Sab Raste Soone Pade_

"_**Sorry yaar Mello…kal bina Bye kare hi main chala gaya tha…badi jor ki neend aa gayi thi : ) (**_Abhijeet really nod his head in disappointment as Diary writing is for writing our true inner feelings but his younger brother was even lying to a non-living thing_**) aaj Abhi ko hospital se discharge kar dia..pata hai mera bohot mann tha ki aaj Abhi ke sath ghar chale jaun..Daida bhi kitna khayal rakhenge unka..unki bhi to tabiyat…aur phir humare bade bhaisahab sunte kiski hain siwaye apne…par kaise jaata main..main hi to wo ghar chod ke aa gaya tha…ab dobara jaane ki khud se to himmat nahin hai mujhme…kash Abhi hi le jaata…(trying to act funny) tum bhi to bore ho jati hogi na meri dukhbhari kahaniyan sun sun kar…hai na yaar**_**"**

_Kyun Dua Bhi Mere Banee Aaj Bad Dua__  
__Yeh Ehsaas Chaahat Ke Sabhee Chubhane Lage_

Abhijeet: to tu hi keh deta par tu kyun kahega…tune to itna paraya kar dia hai na mujhe…he lighting his fourth cigarette in two hours turned the page reading another memory lane..

_**(A/n: **__I have mentioned about Abhijeet sir smoking habit in tensed times in chapter 14__**)**_

_Kisse Kuchh Puraane Mil Gaye, Rone Ke Bahaane Mil Gaye_

_Kisse Kuchh Puraane Mil Gaye, Rone Ke Bahaane Mil Gayeee!_

"_**Happy birthday Daya…happy birthday tooo youuuuu…pata hai…Daida ne mujhe new shirt gift ki…haan purple color ki…bohot accha dikh raha tha main use pehen ke..theek hai theek hai ab aise dekhne ki jaroorat nahin hai mujhe…muje pata hai ki tum soch rahi hogi ki kabhi to Daida se kuch nahin lete aur aaj shirt le aaye..par Daida ne to as Acp sir di hai na..Aur (Abhijeet can sense the naughty mood of his brother hence he smiled) Sub- Inspector Daya Acp sir se to gift le hi sakta hai na…aaj na sabne mujhe wish kia..aur Freddy ne to cake bhi mangwaya…aur pata hai mere kitne saare friends hain..sabne mujhe wish kia…aaj mai bohot khush hoon sach…(But Abhijeet can see some wetness on that page..their were marks of running ink of pen…He can read only one line befoe the page ends) Boss to aaj absent tha wo kaise wish karta…**_**"**

Abhijeet really cursed himself squeezing the burning cigarette which even burned his hand but that pain was very less in comparison to the amout of pain his heart was bearing..he was about to turn one more page wen a hand snatched that diary from him even broke the ash tray into pieces showing the level of anger…

"How dare **you**? Tumhari himmat kaise hui meri diary ko haath lagane ki…kisine sikhaya nahi tumhe ki bina pooche kisi ke personal saman ko hath nahin lagate…(seeing down head of Abhijeet his voice lowered down a bit but still anger was their in each and every word) Ye meri yaadein hain..sirf aur sirf mera huk hai is par…mujhse aur meri har cheez se door rahiye aap…(warning) samjhe (chewing his words) SIRR"

Abhijeet nodded silently..still with down head…

Daya came out in rage and threw a look on Acp sir and Salunkhe sir who were standing their in shock…

Salunkhe sir come near him as his hands were trembling now: kya hua bacche..tum yahan kaise aaye aur tum to room mein aram kar rahe the na…

Daya have no answer to his questions as they were in kitchen preparing dinner so Daya obviously went to Abhijeet's room just to check him whether he is their or not, alright or not, and only and only for Abhijeet, he requested his father to take him home..that too Acp sir home not his rented one.

Daya left hiding his eyes closing the door behind…but came out and place a burned cigarette bud in hands of Acp sir again leaving the place with fast steps…

Acp sir look at the close door but instead of tention a smile appeared on his face seeing the cigarette bud present in his hand telling him clearly that his younger son has already opened the lock of his heart's door for his elder brother and soon his golden hearted son will also open the complete door…his eyes glow in happiness imagining his sons together again but it will take time and yes, he was ready to give that time to his gems…:)

* * *

**To kaisi rahi..**

**Lemme know...**

**Take care all of you**

**stay safe and healthy :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Back with the update**

**Again on huge demand..:/**

**Nahi sudhroge na aap log**

**islie maine decide kia hai mai hi sudhar jau**

**abi pehle I will finish Akhir Kyu then any other update will come**

**Again reviews kum hain...very bad naa..hunh**

**Thanku so much for immense love and support to all who reviewed specially long reviews..sacchi itna maza ata hai long reviews padh k I can't even express...**

**acha bakbak band now..**

**enjoy ur update :)**

* * *

Acp sir with same twinkling eyes look at his pal who too smiled back…

Here Abhijeet was confused with the sudden appearance of Daya at home whereas tensed at the same time that this encounter may create any negative impact on his brother's state of mind…He was about to come out of the room when found his father entering inside..he quickly look here and there and quickly put all the remains of cigarette and the broken ash tray but nothing can be hidden from the hawk eyes of Acp Pradyuman..Also a silent complaint of his younger son was enclosed inside a grip of five fingers known as Fist…so all the efforts of a son is totally useless.

"Saaf safai theek se ho gayi..(tease) kuch reh gaya ho to karlo…phir baat karte hain…"

Abhijeet understand well that he is caught so despite of lowering his eyes he had no other option but still he tried: "Dad wo"

"Diary to Daya ke ghar par thi na"

Abhijeet choosed to keep silent...

"Accha padhni hi thi to ye ghar ke alawa koi aur jagah nahin mili thi"

Abhijeet defending himself: Dad mujhe pata nahin tha ki Daya ghar aane wala hai par (confused) Dad..wo mana kaise ghar aane ke liye

Acp sir: chote sahabjaade ne bade sahabjaade ko chot jo laga di thi(checking wound of his son which was bandaged now) aana to tha hi

A wet smiled danced on Abhijeet's lips and he asked innocently: sach Dad

Acp sir in small smile nodded his head in yes

Abhijeet bow his head down and few precious drops fell down from his eyes…

Acp sir come near him and cupped his face in both his hands…Abhijeet look at his with teary eyes which later filled with scare seeing the half burnt cigarette bud in his father's right hand…

Abhijeet move back a bit: Dad ye..aapko matlab

Acp sir: apke chote ne shikayat lagayi hai aapki

Abhijeet's heart pound in pleasure and he burst out in a loud cry wrapped by his father instantly…crying voice was so loud that an entity sitting in rage on his bed having his diary in his lap got up, in a second coming out of his room while another man coming out from kitchen stopped in his way seeing a small brat trying to listen something placing his ear on a closed room door…

The man smiled and again vanish inside kitchen as he don't want to spoil the moment which can rejoin some relations broken years ago…

...

...

"Ssshhhh…Abhi bus chupp..chup..mera itna bada beta aise royega kya…"

Teary voice: Dad…wo..usne sach aapse..Dad main…(bursting out in tears) main kaise use manaun…wo to dekh..dekhta bhi nahin merii..(sniffing) meri ore…maine..haan maine (teary tone) bohot ghalat kia uske sath…use use..maine bohot takleef..par Dad…main sorry hoon..main kya karoon jis se wo..mujhe…maaf…main us se nafrat (coming more close to his father who was wrapping him tightly in his arms allowing his to expel his feelings) nafrat kabhi nahin ki…main kaise us se nafrat (extreme teary tone) wo to meri jaan hai…(looking at Acp sir) aapko pata hai na Dad…main use kitna pyar karta hoon par wo…wo pagal (crying again) kya kya samjhne laga…Dad…uske bina mujhe bhi kahan accha lagta tha..is ghar mein..maine jobhi kaha gus..gusse mein…(sniffing badly) par wo…wo samjha ki..wo kitna pagal hai Dad…apne aap ko maut ke munh me daal dia..ye bhi nahin socha humara kya hoga…Dad…maine use ghar se jaane nahin kaha..wo kyun gaya…(angrily) wo gaya naa…maine nahin kaha tha…(voice again turning teary) kyun gaya wo…kyun..Maa hoti to…(hugging his father and hiding himself in his chest) use nahin jane deti..Maa kyun chali gayi(low tone)…Maa..Dayaaa(voice diminishing) MAAA…

"Abhijeeeett…Abhii..beta…aankhein kholo…Abhiiiii…kya huaa…(shouting) Salunkheee..paani..dekh Abhijeet ankhein nahin khol raha"

A door opened with loud voice as it was not bolted only closed by nob…a person entered with a glass of water…the complete focus of his eyes was the person lying unconscious on his father's chest..he with trembling hands and sweaty fingers..handover the glass of water to his father who too take that glass with same quickness throwing water on his son's face who was now in hands of his younger brother as he lay him down on bed, now coming out of the room in rage bursting out on Salunkhe sir: aap dekhte kyun nahi use..wo behosh ho gaya hai..(turning off the gas nob) aapko kitchen ki padi hai

Salunkhe sir in shock: are main aa hi raha tha

Daya controlling his emotions: kab aa rahe the aap

Salunkhe sir surrendering: accha chalo…

Daya came back with Salunkhe sir in his brother's room where his father was trying hard to bring his son back to conscious..

Salunkhe sir came and Acp sir hurridely give him way to check Abhijeet...Acp sir realised that few trembling fingers locked his fingers in a lose grip..Acp sir tightened that grip patting on his cheek to encourage him where the small brat was still busy in staring his elder brother...

Salunkhe sir after few minutes: Pradyuman tum apni Blood Pressure ki machine le aaoge

Acp sir: h..haan mai laya abi...

He run outside as already those trembling fingers left his hand but his eyes are now focused to Salunkhe sir who assured him with: "Kuch nahi hua hai.. stress se behosh ho gaya hai..aur phir cigarette ka bhi fark padta hai"

Daya's eyes fired in rage but what can he do except grumbling and murmuring under his breathes...

Acp sir handover the BP machine to Salunkhe sir who checked his blood pressure and prescribed few medicines along with a syringe which Acp sir ordered his servant to purchase from market...

Salunkhe sir looking at Daya who was sweating and looking tired: chalo Daya beta tum bhi aram kr lo..thake hue se lag rahe ho nujhe tum

Daya obviously don't want to leave his brother but he don't want to accept that too so silently move behind Salunkhe sir leaving Acp sir caressing his son's hairs and clearing his sweaty face...

Daya was feeling pain in his wound as he picked up Abhijeet..pain was clearly visible on his face...Salunkhe sir sensed something wrong with Daya, hence asked: kya baat hai Daya beta... tum theek ho...

Daya barely nodded and closed his eyes...Salunkhe sir was still not convinced...he opened Daya's shirt and Daya also didn't protest...

Salunkhe sir saw swelling around the wound...he in tention: are Daya ye to swelling aa gayi hai..tum leto main garam pani lekar ata hoon...Here servant also came back with the required things so first Salunkhe sir gave injection to Abhijeet confirming Acp sir as: theek hai ab do ghante tak hosh aa jaega...BP badha hua hai islie mild dose dia hai sedatives ka...ye uth jaye phir ise kuch khila kar baki ki medicines deni hongi...

Here Daya was lying on his bed when a small tear peeked out from his eye and fell down on pillow...

**"Main kaise us se nafrat...wo to meri jaan hai"**

**"aapko pata hai na Dad...main us se kitna pyar karta hoon"**

Tears of happiness or say grief of hurting his brother came out from his eyes...the heart again started beating normally...yes so many grudges were still their but these two sentences were buzzing in his ears from the time his brother had said them...few more tears...few more sniffs and he was on the verge of crying when found Dr. Salunkhe entering in the room...he tun his face in order to wipe his tears and than look at Salunkhe sir making his expressions normal

Salunkhe sir noticed his moist eyes but says nothing...chalo Daya mai garam pani laya hoon mujhe sikayi karne do...

Daya nodded and lie down straight looking at Salunkhe sir...

Salunkhe sir feeling his fixed gaze ask: kya hua...is tarah kyun dekh rahe ho mujhe

Daya: wo..wo theek hain?

It was more or less a plain sentence having no full stop or question mark in the tone even no identity of that 'wo' but Dr. Salunkhe understood..

"Haan Daya wo ab theek hai..thodi der tak hosh mein aa jayega hmmm.. Maine injection bhi de dia hai"

Daya: sir kya maine kuch galat kia hai..kya main bohot zulm kar raha hoon...mujhe yahan nahin aana chahiye tha naa

Salunkhe sir taking his hand in his own: galat to bohot kuch ho chuka hai beta...ab ye tum dono ke hath mein hai ki tum aur galat hone doge ya phir sab kuch theek karne ke lie aage kadam badhaoge

Daya in low tone: sir mere akele aage badhne se kuch bhi nahi hoga na

Salunkhe sir meaningfully: kya uske paas koi wajh hai ki wo tumhari ore aaye...sochna beta...apne lie nahin...Abhijeet k lie nahin par apne Pita ke lie jaroor sochna...aur uski soch kar hi koi bhi faisla lena...(feeling swelling lesser) mai jara aaya...and he left from their leaving Daya in thinking mode

_Mujhse tera moh na choote_

_Dil ne banaye kitne bahaane_

**_Daya closed his eyes and a scene flashed in front of his eyes where he was burning in fever and a soothing hand was rubbing his hairs..._**

_Dooja koi kya pehchaane_

_Jo tan laage_

_Wo tan jaane_

**_A man saving him from his father's anger by changing the ongoing conversation even when he was angry on him..._**

**_"Acp sir: ye koi waqt hai bureau aane ka Daya"_**

**_"Daya was standing with down head and a person appearing on the scene with: Sir mujhe aapse kuch important baat krni thi"_**

**_"Acp sir looking him sternly: haan karo"_**

**_"Abhijeet eyeing at Daya replied stubbornly: akele mein karni hai"_**

**_Acp sir jerked his head in disappointment and Daya heard while moving out from the cabin his father's voice..._**

**_"badi chinta ho rahi hai Chote ki"_**

_"**Mujhe koi chinta nahi ho rahi hai Sirrr" unknowingly gave a soothing smile to his lips**..."_

_Beete guzre lamho ki_

_Saari batein tarsati hain_

_"**A teenager waiting for him coming back from tution only to pickup him on his own bicycle although his own class was ended an hour before and he can saw himself speaking: Kya bhai itni der tak dhoop mein khade rahe...tum chale jaate naa"**_

**_And in reply he just got a loving pat on his cheek which he loved the most..._**

_Dil ki surkh diwaron pe bus yadein hi reh jati hain_

_Baki sab sapne hote hainnn_

_**The bullet his brother took on his own shoulder for saving him** (A/n: the one which I've mentioned in Diary) **and later taunting him just to maintain his angry brother avtar**..._

_"**Dhyan kahan rehta hai Sub- Inspector Daya...mai theek hoon..mujhe chodo aur Shera ke peeche jao and he having no other choice leave him their only later found him unconscious told him how badly that bullet had hurted his brother's shoulder"**_

_Apne to apne hote hainn..._

_Apne to apne hote haiiinnnn..._

A continuous teary smile was their on his lips when he realise that much time has been passed...he got up now feeling less pain in his wound...thanks to Salunkhe sir...he wiped his face,wear sleepers and move out from his room...glancing at the whole house which was once home..a sweet home...

He went inside Abhijeet's room and found him in deep sleep but to his surprise no one was their...

"Aise kaise sab akela chod ke chale gaye..(angrily) Daida bhi na...use koi jaroorat ho sakti hai na"

He look here and their and after confirming that no one is watching him he entered inside the room...where two shadows smiled and vanish again...

Daya entering inside with slow steps noticed that the room is much different now as it use to be...very less furniture was their...paint was so normal...all in all a room having no gesture of enthusiasm,happiness..their was so much sogginess in the air of his room...where earlier it use to be lively having so many sports item as his brother is fond of sports,a music player, so many books...but now nothing is their...may be his brother displaced all the things from his room and he too living his life ALONE like Daya was living in that rented apartment...

Daya sat down beside his brother staring at his face having no charm which it use to be...he was looking dull and weak...

Daya slowly but hesitantly placed hand on his forehead caressing his hairs softly feeling guilty seeing that head wound..he caressed that wound and his hand pulled back feeling low flinching sound..

Daya realises that his elder is coming back to consciousness..he was about to move out from the room but stopped in mid and stand in front of his brother...

His brother opened his eyes with difficulty and became shocked seeing Daya standing their...

"tum...yahan"

Daya: haan Daida aur Salunkhe sir dikh nahi rahe the to...kuch chahiye ho to bata dijiye

Abhijeet nodded his head in no: theek hoon kuch nahi

Daya cutting him in mid: maine poocha hi nahin aap theek hain ya nahin...waise (in complete tease) chain smoking kabse shuru kardi

Abhijeet hiding hid eyes: aisa nahin hai wo bus aaj

Daya: aaj,kal,parso aur phir humesha...aadatein aise hi to lagti hain..(taunt)hai na

Abhijeet who was irritated now answered strictly: theek hai acha..ab hi gaya aaj tum to peeche hi pad gaye ho

Daya in loud tone: to padna padega naa..Dad to kuch kahenge nahin aapko...Sr Inspector Abhijeet ko ye harkatein shobha nahin detin...baki mujhe koi fark nahin padta aapki life hai aap jaise chahein waise jiyein...(going out) Dad ko bhejta hoon

Abhijeet can't say anything except grumbling: theek thak samjha bujha ke bhejega Dad ko bhi...(angrily) meri parade karwane ke lie...Hunh

Yes he was already scolded by his smaller one and will soon be getting another big scold but still his heart was smiling and that curve of smile was getting more and more deep seeing the stubborn footsteps of his younger brother :)

* * *

**So how was it**

**do tell me**

**And waiting for so many many reviews**

**Milenge na?**

**Guest: dear guest, thanks for waiting this much for the story even in ur exams..really obliged...and all the best for all ur exams..could u plz tell me ur name or any pen name..bcoz u call me di but I have nothing to call u :)**

**Ta ta..**

**will update as soon as possible**


	25. Last Chapter

**Back with the update...**

**Last chapter of the story...**

**So many things to be taken up in this chapter..and also I ve visited my hometown these days..yesterday only I came back... that's why this much late update...**

**So here presenting an extra long chapter for all of you...I ve tried to covered each and every thing..still agar kuch reh gaya ho..to please let me know in reviews..**

**I think jitna pyar is story ko mila hai...kisi bhi story ko itna pyar abi tak nahi mila..so this one is really special for me... Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...who motivated me always to write more and more...**

**And SPECIAL THANKS TO PLOT OWNER JUGNU...AKA LUVCIDDUODOSTI..tumhare bina ye possible nahin tha...thanks for giving me this opportunity...love u loads..I hope tumhe ye end pasand aayega...**

**And at last...jaldi jaldi padho and I want everyone to review...and long reviews milein to baat hi kya hai :)**

**Please enjoy this last chappy :) **

* * *

Acp sir entered in his son's room after some time... Abhijeet took a deep breathe in tention seeing his father their..He try to sit straight and Acp sir too till then come near his bed..

"Kaise ho ab"

"Main theek hoon Dad" replied Abhijeet trying to smile

Acp sir nodded and sit beside him initiated softly: Abhi tumhe yaad hai jab tum chote the...jab bhi tumhe exam ki tention hoti thi ya phir Rahul se jhagda ho jata tha to tum kya karte the

Abhijeet without understanding his father's approach just replied in confusion: Main (thinking) apke paas aakr apni problems batata tha aur aap (small smile) uska solution dete the

Acp sir: aur phir kya tention kum ho jati thi

Abhijeet holding his Dad's wrinkled hand in his own answered in sweet smile: Meri tention bhag jaati thi Dad

Acp sir asked in straight tone: to ab kya mera substitute (taking out something from his pocket) ye Cigarette hai...

Abhijeet squirmed in pain and shame gripping his father's hand tightly: Dad ye aap...aisa kuch nahin hai Dad...aap please...mai aage se kabhi bhi ise hath nahi lagaunga..par aap aisa nahi kahiye...(teary tone) Dad main..pakka..(moist tone) promise Dad

Acp sir still in same straight tone: Main ummeed karunga ki tum apna vaada yaad rakkhoge

Abhijeet nodded his head in yes.. still he was with down head

A person smiled hearing his brother and father's convo taking a deep relaxed breathe...

Daya were passing at their own speed..Abhijeet mostly out for bureau work and also he choose to come late at home...as Daya usually avoid him so he too don't want to disturb him

Daya was still not going to bureau...his medications were on and also he was recovering fast as he was at home now under care of his father and brother too...

One similar day, Daya was having a walk in the garden he listened some hustle bustle coming from bungalow...he came inside looking around in confusion when realised that his father is really mad over someone...he with fast steps move in the particular direction where his father was really roaring like a Lion but question is...Who was the Culprit?

"Kuch samajh aata hai ya nahin tumhe..is tarah se apna aapa kho dena...CID officer hokar bhi itni gair jimmedarana harkat...abhi tak Daya ke suspension k oopar jo decision hone wala hai uski meetings chal rahin thin par ab jaroor Sr Inspector Abhijeet ke termination ki baatein hongi.. "

Daya became shocked at his place listening this sentence and he with fast steps unknowingly stood beside his brother who was gazing at the floor silently...

Abhijeet jerked his head in disappointment seeing him their as he knew what will happen now...

"Aaiye Aaiye.. Chiranjeev aap hi ki kami thi aap bhi aa gaye...abhi aapne kum gul khilaye the jo ab aapke bhai ne bhi koi kasar nahin chodi hai..(low tone) meri izzat uchalne ki"

Daya instantly protested: Daida...kya hua hai aap btaiye to..aise kisi par ilzaam lagana (duo shared a glance and Daya can see pain in Abhijeet's eyes due to that KISI but Daya ignored and added) baat kya hai Daida

Acp sir in anger replied while going out from the room: ye tum apne bhai se hi poocho

Daya called him from back but he didn't listened...

Daya turned his focus towards Abhijeet and ask in somewhat angry tone: Kya hua hai Sir

Abhijeet getting irritated with that SIR answered carelessly: main sambhal lunga

Daya in tease: haan kitne ache se aap sambhal rahe hain wo to dikh hi raha hai..chaliye ab bata dijiye..kyuki (meaningfully) pata to mujhe chal hi jaega...

Abhijeet sighing get lost in the flashback of some events happened few hours ago...

"**_Sir is case ki gutthi to sulajhne ke bajaye ulajhti hi jaa rahi hai..aapko kya lagta hai...humein Rajesh par bharosa karna chahiye"_**

**_Abhijeet: abhi kuch kehna mushkil h Freddy...lekin...(his words stopped in his throat seeing few figures entering in bureau along with Acp sir)_**

**_Abhijeet's eyes fired up in rage...he clenched his fist to control his anger but what can he do about the cyclone which has already started in in heart..._**

**_He speak nothing just keep standing their with anger plastered on his face while the eyes were burning..._**

**_Acp sir look at his son..he can feel hid anger but this is not the right time and place to comfort his son as he is in the boots of Acp Pradyuman..._**

**_"Abhijeet...in sab ki statement record karni hai...tum aur Rajat inki statement record krwao tab tak main baki ke papers ready karwata hoon"_**

**_Abhijeet controlling his anger looking at the smirked faces of the two standing right in front of his eyes..._**

**_"Sir Freddy record karwa lega..aur"_**

**_Acp sir: Abhijeet (stressing) statement tumhe hi record karwani hai kyunki mission ke incharge tum the..._**

**_Abhijeet jerked his head in anger and in a minute he get a hold on the collar of Harsh and dragged him inside the interrogation room...while Manthra was taken by Purvi in another room..._**

**_Acp sir sighed sensing the level of anger of his son..._**

**_"Rajat tum bhi jao"_**

**_Abhijeet threw Harsh on a chair and himself sit on the opposite chair crossing his arms on his chest whereas Rajat just stood beside him..._**

**_Harsh sensing the silence from quite many minutes and feeling Abhijeet's piercing gaze on him asked in rude tone: Kuch poochna hai ya bus meri shakl dekhni hai_**

**_Abhijeet: Nahin kuch nahin poochna...aaj mai sirf sun na chahunga aur wo bhi (stressed) sach...teri gang ki history,geography (looking directly in eyes of Harsh) Past Present...sab..haan (smirked tone) Future to khair mujhe pehle se hi pata hai..._**

**_Harsh look at him in anger and Rajat too smirked feeling his Abhijeet sir coming back in form..._**

**_Harsh started in anger: 1999 mein maine aur meri Maa ne humari gang..._**

**_"Ahan...yahan se nahin...(chewing tone) 1991...Inspector Ramanujam Prajapati ka murder...(reading a file already present in his hand) aadhi raat ko ghar mein ghus kar bedardi se paanch golian maar kar unki hatya kar di gayi...aur unke (looking at Harsh with fiery eyes) do saal ke bete ko agva kar lia gaya...(dangerous tone) uske baad..uske baad kya hua main wo jaan na chahta hoon" (A/n: Daya sir's real father...refer Chapter 17)_**

**_Harsh in smirk tone: acha to apne pyare bhai ki dukhbhari kahani jaan na chahte ho tum...(Abhijeet closed his fist tightly to control his anger) theek hai...sunata hoon..._**

**_"Wo Inspector Prajapati..already humare bohot se thikanon par raid karwa chuka tha..Police hum sab pagal kutton ki tarah (a slap on his cheek and he was on the floor, Rajat picked him up and made him sit again on the chair where he heard a pinching tone of Abhijeet as "Jaban Sambhalke"...Harsh nodded and wiped his blood coming out from ruptured lip started again) Police hum sab ko alag alag jagah chape maar kar talash rahi thi...humara jeena mushkil ho gaya tha...unhi dinon Rajasthan Crime Branch ke Acp ko Dad ne khareed lia...us Acp ki madad se humne kayi oopar walon ki jebein garam kar ke Inspector Ramanujam ka transfer Mumbai se Rajasthan karwa dia...sath hi ye case bhi us se cheen lia gaya...kafi chatpataya wo par Dad ke sources kafi strong the...Mai us waqt 19-20 saal ka tha...islie Dad mujhe har cheez me involve already karne lage the..Dad ne mujhe aur mere admion ko us Inspector ke ghar par nazar rakhne ka kaam dia...aur uske Rajasthan shift hone ke ek hafte baad hi Dad ne uske ghar me ghus kar use apne hi hathon se maar dia...Dad ka badla poora ho gaya...unhone uske bete ko bhi marna chaha par usne apne bete ko bachane ke lie apne jakhmi seene par teen aur golian kha lin...main wahin tha..uske cheekhein aaj bhi mere kanon ko sukoon..."(and another hit on his chest...but this time he started laughing like a meniac which raised the anger bar of Abhijeet...he attempted to catch him but Rajat stopped him holding him from his shoulder..."Sir please...please Sir baith jaiye"...Rajat himself slapped Harsh harshly and warned him: Jitna poocha jaaye aage se bus utna hi jawab dena...samjhe).."_**

**_Abhijeet gulped down a full glass of water and sit down again on the chair..._**

**_"Daya tum logon ke ghar kaise pohncha"_**

**_Harsh adjusting his sinus answered in hate: use Dad utha laye the...apni jeet ka medal...jeet ki nishani bana kar ghar me sajana chahte the...use ye naam Daya bhi Dad ne hi dia...jis se wo humesha kisi na kisi ki daya par jeete rahe...(Abhijeet was fuming in anger hearing the comments of Harsh for his brother)_**

**_Wo dheere dheere bada hone laga...us waqt hum Arms smuggling ji jagah Child Trafficking ka dhanda chalate the..alag alag shehron se bacchon ko kidnap karna aur unhe bechna...Dad Daya ko bhi meri hi tarah bachpan se julm aur crime ki duniya ke beech hi rakhne lage...par usme khoon to wahi tha na (hate tone) ek Police wale ka...wo kisi bhi bacche ko marte dekh bhag jate...jab hum bacchon ko pakad ke laate to wo chori choti unhein khana bhi khilata..Dad use bohot dant te aur hath bhi uthate us par...wo darta tha bohot darta tha...main bhi bohot marta use..kabi hath se kabhi stick se...wo rota par kabhi apni harkaton se baaz nahin aata...jab tak wo dus saal ka hua wo samjh chuka tha ki ye jo bhi ho raha hai ye sab galat hai...crime hai...un dinon humari gang mein ek police officer bhes badal kar ghusne me kamyab ho gaya tha theek usi tarah jis tarah tum aur Daya...use kisi tarah pata chal gaya ki Dad uske baare mein jaante hain...usne saare saboot aur information codes mein convert karke ek floppy me save ki aur wo floppy wo Inspector Pradyuman yani tumhara ba...(feeling Abhijeet's glare on him changed to) Tumhare pita tak pohnchana chahta tha...Dad ko is baat ki khabar lag gayi...is se pehle ki wo use khatam karte wo chooza Daya...(a fiery tone as : Inspector Daya but this time Harsh didn't copied him instead connected his conversation) wo ghar se bhag gaya...aur na jaane kaise aur kis tarah se wo dus saal ka ladka Police station tak pohnch gaya aur wo Floppy usne tumhare baap ko de di..._**

**_Abhijeet lost his control and started beating Harsh who was laughing loudly while telling Abhijeet: Dad ne us chooze ko pakad kar videsh bhejne wali ship me dalwa dia...wo to chala jata videsh...acha tha saala chala jaata...kum se kum aaj ye din nahin dekhna padta...(hate tone) mere sar se baap ka saaya uth gaya...Us Saale tere baap ne...(punches and kicks were speeding on him but he was not willing to stop and so as Abhijeet despite so much request of Rajat)_**

**_Rajat finally came out and was shocked to see Dig sir and Dcp sir coming out from Acp sir cabin listening loud shouts from the interrogation room..._**

**_DIG sir: Rajat kya ho raha hai ander..kaun hai wahan..._**

**_Acp sir murmured while entering quickly in interrogation room: Abhijeet_**

**_Acp sir: Abhijeet kya ho raha hai...chodo use...(pulling him back) Abhi leave him_**

**_Abhijeet: Nahin Dad..main aaj ise zinda nahin chodunga..isne Daya ko...uske Papa ko...Dad iski wajh se Maa chali gayi...main ise jaan se maar doonga..._**

**_Acp sir pulled him and slapped him harshly: dimag thikane par hai ki nahin tumhara...Foran yahan se bahar jaoge tum...abi isi waqt_**

**_Abhijeet felt embarrassed as his father slapped him in prescence of his juniors and seniors...it will not be a deal if they were at home but...Abhijeet just left the place hiding his eyes from everyone..._**

**_Here Harsh was really in a bad state...he was sent to hospital immediately as he was already unconscious_**

**_Acp sir jerked his head in anger..he was well aware about the consequences of this situation...already what Abhijeet did was an irresponsible act and the presence of DIG and DCP sir turned the tables totally against Abhijeet_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_"Pradyuman I will not tolerate this behaviour...itni buri tarah se ek aadmi ko maarna...jawaron jaisa sulook kia hai Abhijeet ne...aur wo is department ka senior officer hai...yahi seekh de raha hai kya wo apne juniors ko..sorry to say Pradyuman but I have to report this in headquarters"_**

**_Dcp sir sprinkling fuel in already burning fire: waise bhi Abhijeet ko to adat hai waqt waqt par apna aapa kho dene ki...aur is baar to (dramatically) hadd hi kar di apke bete ne Pradyuman..really how unprofessional_**

**_DIG sir eyeing him but didn't say anything as the situation was really against Abhijeet..._**

**_Acp sir was completely silent and Abhijeet was standing in a corner of the cabin with down head..._**

**_Dig and Dcp sir left after sometime and Acp sir pulled Abhijeet with himself where anger was clearly visible from his gestures..._**

...

...

Daya really took a deep breathe,stand up and go inside only to come back in few second with a first aid box in his hand...He took Abhijeet's hand in his own where Abhijeet look at Daya in surprise...

Daya ignored his look and started applying antiseptic on his hand...his hands were also injured due to those non stop punches and slaps...

Abhijeet flinched a bit..Daya look at his face having painful expressions... Abhijeet slowly felt sooth as Daya was blowing air on his injuries...Daya applied a bandaid on his injured hands mouthing in silence before leaving the place: Aapko mere lie us se jhagda nahin karna chahiye tha...aapka hi nuksaan ho gaya (he turned to go when heard a deep tone)

Abhijeet replied in head down mode: par mere dil ko bohot sukoon hai...

Daya closed his eyes in anger thinking what to do with this man so turned: acha to jaiye ladiye jakr sabse..aur Daida aapka jawab dete ghoomein...aapko kab samajh aayega ki gussa har cheez ka hal(solution) nahi hota..baith kar baat bhi ki ja sakti hai

Abhijeet meaningfully: to kya ye baat tum par lagoo nahin hoti...hum dono par nahin hoti...(coming towards Daya) kya hum dono baith kar baat nahi kar sakte...kya apne beech ki doorion ko mita nahin sakte...haan Dad ko mere actions ki wajh se takleef hui...main janta hoon...par hum dono ki ye doori unhein jyada takleef deti hai...kya tum ye baat nahin jaante...

Daya look in his eyes while answering: Baith ke baat wo karte hain jo apne hote hain...aur main to apka koi bhi nahin hoon...main to anaath hoon...anaath...(teary tone) yaad hai na aapko...aap hi ne kaha tha...maine aapki (shivering voice) Ma..aa ko...hum kaise baith ke baat kar skte hain...even hum to (smiling but pain was clearly visible on his face) baat bhi nahi kar sakte

Daya left the place immediately whereas Abhijeet just sit on floor attaching his back with the wall...Tears were trickling down on from both his eyes...he kept sitting their for how much time he himself don't know...

"Jeet...Jeet chalo utho..."

"H..haan...(jerking his head) Rahul tum yahan?"

Rahul softly: haan...Daya k tests karne aaya tha..chalo utho.. ye bhi koi jagah hai sone ki...aajao...sab khane par tumhara wait kar rahe hain

Abhijeet denying with down head: mujhe bhook nahin hai

Rahul: Maine poocha nahin hai Jeet...chalo...Uncle aur Daya dono tumhara wait kar rahe hain

Abhijeet reluctantly got up and move behind Rahul

He sit with Rahul on dining table instead of sitting on his regular seat told his state of mind and level of stress to his two dearest relations and his best friend..but everybody ignored it to provide him his own space...

Acp sir seeing him not taking anything himself served on his plate and forwarded it to Abhijeet...

Abhijeet took that and started taking bites slowly...

Daya really nodded his head in disappointment on his brother's stubborness although the same antics were filling his heart with the brotherly love...he was feeling guilty of saying all those things to his brother...he know very well that all his words have hurt his brother's already wounded heart...he was feeling light as he have blurted out his emotions in front of his brother but he also know that he had burdened his brother again with guilt...Daya took a glance on his brother who was looking more pale and weak in all these hours...he felt a ball of tears in his throat choking his windpipe...and this time it was not for himself...it was for his elder brother...

...

...

Next morning..Acp sir was getting ready to go bureau...their was a frown on his forehead...he was so much tensed for both his sons..and also he was feeling guilty of slapping his eyes apple in front of all...but his son was wrong naa...and he was uncontrollable that time...he himself don't know how many times he repeated these lines to himself for consoling his heart but every time his heart refused to accept any comfort...

He turned to pick his coat but can't find it so blurted out his frustration: ek to koi bhi cheez is ghar me jagah par nahin milti hai...ab mera coat...

He stopped when felt his arm wearing sleeve of his coat...observing more closely he found his younger son's soothing grip now on his back helping him to wear his coat and now closing its buttons and adjusting his tie...

Immense soothe and love felt by a father's heart...all his tention just went away by a mere touch of soothing hands of his cute son...

"Aap study me bhool gaye the...phir Manohar Kaka ne press karke wahin rakh dia tha...(setting his collars) unki bhi umar ho gayi hai ab..wo bhi bhoolne lage hain"

Acp sir patting his cheek softly in smile: Acha to tumhara matlab meri bhi umar ho gayi hai..hai na

Daya: nahin Daida..aap to evergreen hain

Acp sir felt Daya coming back in his original form..already Rahul told him yesterday that he is much better now as medicines doing their work while the care and concern of his family is like icing on cake...but yes the actual condition will be cleared by latest reports based on the current tests taken by Rahul yesterday...

Acp sir came out of his thoughts with his son's call: Daida...mujhe aapse kuch baat karni thi

"Haan bolo na beta"

Daya: Daida main bhi bureau chal sakta hoon..I mean...ab to main theek

Acp sir feeling so much happy listening what he want to listen from long but sadly their luck...he replied in silent tone: Beta aaj Headquarters me meeting hai..uske baad hi

Daya sensing his tention coming back so relaxed him with: sab theek rahega Daida...aap pareshan mut hon...acha Daida wo...

Acp sir asking: Kya Daya

Daya: aap unse bhi mil lete (looking down) mujhe pareshan lag rahe hain wo aur kal aapne shayad unhe...wo

Acp sir patted his back and nodded his head in yes...

...

...

Abhijeet was still on the bed in sleeping mode cuddling his pillow in his arms...his hairs were falling on his head while his blanket was dangling from the edges of the bed...

Acp sir totally forgot to enter in the room as he was so much engrossed in watching his cute sleeping son...slowly but steadily he move toward his toddler...so many moments danced against his eyes...

"The first time he took his son in his lap"

"The first step his son had taken towards him"

"The first time his son has said Dad to him in his broken language"

"The first time his son demanded something from him"

Acp sir was now completely near his sleeping son...a fine drop of tear fell down directly on his son's cheek...

He sat down beside his son and wiped that drop of tear...he sweetly caress his son's hairs and kissed on his left temple..

He was about to rush from their when felt a grip on his coat sleeve just like his toddler use to do in his childhood...

Acp sir look at him and he hugged his father hiding his face in his chest...

Acp sir wrapped him rubbing his back silently...

"Main aapko bohot pareshan karta hoon na Dad"

The grip tightened on his body telling him that " No my son...u don't "

Abhijeet hugging him more cozily: M sorry Dad..but u should slap me at home na Dad

Acp sir laughed a bit and answered: Next time I will keep it in mind sir

Abhijeet separating from him replied making a pout and placing hand on his right cheek: Means aap next time bhi marne wale ho mujhe

Acp sir rubbing his cheek softly: haan bilkul agar tumne aisa kuch kia to

Abhijeet realised that may be the snubbing session in about to started he slipped: aaj to mujhe bureau nahin aana naa...mai jaa raha hoon gym.. dekhiye pet bahar aa raha hai mera..dhyan nahin dia na to apke chote sahabzaade jaisa ho jaunga

Acp sir: Abhijeet stop...Need to talk with u

Abhijeet: no Dad u are late...Bye bye and with this he rushed inside washroom

Acp sir in sweet anger: dammit..din par din chalak hote ja rahe hain tumhare bete Vrini...(looking up) dekh rahi ho na inki harkatein..hunh and he went away stamping his feets on floor giving laughing jerks to his two sons...one inside the washroom and other one witnessing that cute fight from the door step...

...

...

"Pradyuman committee ne apna decision le lia hai...shayd tumhare lie thodi mushkil hogi par aakhir tum ek Acp bhi ho...and I know u understand it"

Acp sir: bilkul sir..aap batayein..aap ke jo bhi orders honge wo mujhe manjoor honge...(with surety) aur un dono ko bhi

Dig sir in professional tone: Good

He picked up the first envelope reading as: Sub Inspector Daya ko 3 months ke lie ground kia ja raha hai...wo CID me kaam jaroor karenge par kisi bhi field work par wo nahin ja sakenge...haan unki advice jaroor li jayegi...kisi bhi tarah ke interrogation session ka wo hissa nahi rahenge sath hi kisi bhi tarah ki official meeting ka bhi wo in teen mahinon ka hissa nahin ban sakenge...(Acp sir closed his eyes in dejection as its good that Daya is not been suspended as expected by him but still he knew how much his son will miss this outdoor investigation and interrogation sessions..he put a break on his thoughts hearing more) Head Quarters ke mission ko fail karne aur protocol k rules ko todne ki fixed punishment halanki suspension hoti hai but HQs ne is baat ko dhyan me rakkha hai ki na sirf Sub inspector Daya ki wajah se ye poora gang pakda gaya...balki unhone apne personal problems hote hue bhi kanoon ko apne hath mein nahin lia..aur sath hi apni rank se oopar badh kar bahaduri aur intelligence ka example unhone set kia hai..isilie in teen mahinon ke baad jab Daya wapas CID ko as a regular cop join karenge to unki rank Sub Inspector na hokar Inspector hogi...(Acp sir look at him in shock cum happiness and DIG sir smiled at him connecting his conversation) He will be promoted after these three months punishment...

Pradyuman ye official promotion letter jis par already aaj se theek teen mahine baad ki tareekh hai ye tum Daya ko teen mahine baad hi de sakte ho...okay

Acp sir nodded his head in yes in smile...

DIG sir picked another envelope reading as:

Senior Inspector Abhijeet

His tone turned a bit serious and he initiated: Senior Inspector Abhijeet ne mere aur Dcp Chitrole ki presence mein ek culprit ka interrogation karte waqt use bohot buri tarah se treat kia..and wo abhi tak hospitalised hai...being a senior officer bhale hi jaisa ki Sub Inspector Rajat ne apne bayan mein bataya ki wo unhein lagatar provoke kar raha tha, unhein apne sentiments ko kaboo mein rakhna chahiye tha...this type of behaviour is totally not tolerable in CID...(Acp sir gave a scared gaze to him) but Senior Inspector Abhijeet CID ke ek jabaaz officer hain and wo is department ke sabse kaabil officers mein se ek bhi hain...unke purane records ko dhyan me rakhte hue unhe do weeks ke lie CID se suspend kia jata hai...and after two weeks unhein HQs aakar ek mind training me part bhi lena hoga... sath hi during the suspension period unka batch aur unki gun CID Bureau mein Acp Pradyuman ki custody mein rahegi...(handing over the suspension order to Acp sir)

Acp sir look at both the envelopes and he found himself sitting in his study room where the whole session rewind in front of his eyes as he was waiting for his sons to join him in study...he jerked his head hearing the footsteps coming close to him..

Abhijeet...Daya kahan hai..

Abhijeet: wo bus aa raha hai Dad..aapne aise achanak hum dono ko bulaya

Acp sir: haan ye lo...suspend kar die gaye ho do weeks ke lie...

Abhijeet put the envelope in his coat pocked carelessly and Acp sir really look at him in disappointment joining his words with: Tumhari batch aur gun kal aakar bureau mein submit karwa dena

Abhijeet: okay Sir...Wo Daya..I mean uske envelope

Acp sir silently: aane do use..pata chal jaega...but this wait was really killing...Abhijeet was so much tensed for Daya and his brother's abscence from the room is making him angry...he wanted his brother right their in the next nano second...he was about to go and call him found him entering inside the room...He bombarded on him as he entered: itni der lagti hai kya aane mein

Daya look at him in shock sensing the high level of his anger but managed: wo naha kar aaya tha to kapde pehn raha tha

Abhijeet in chewing tone: ye koi waqt hai nahane ka

Daya in shock: areyyy

Acp sir: Dayaa...tum kal se bureau aa sakte ho

Abhijeet face brightened in happiness and before Daya he asked: Sach Dad

Daya look at him and unknowingly so much soothe filled in his heart...

Acp sir: haan par...(looking down) tumhe teen mahinon ke lie ground kar dia gaya hai...letter ko acchi tarah se padh lo...jo jo restrictions hain wo sab tumhe teen mahinon tak follow karni hongi aur wo bhi (stressed) properly...is that clear

Daya: yes sir

Abhijeet furiously: ye kya baat hui..maine ek aadmi ko almost maar hi dia tha and mujhe bus do week ka suspension aur Daya ne to aisa kuch bhi...

Acp sir cutting him in mid: to kya permanently terminate hona hai...

Abhijeet stubbornly: par Sir

Acp sir: bus...kab tum rules follow karna shuru karoge Abhijeet

Abhijeet: karta to hoon na main Sir

Acp sir look at Daya who was silently smiling instantly changed his expressions...

"Thodi taazu hawa khila kar lao (signalling towards Abhijeet) Dimag ka computer hil gaya hai"

Abhijeet jerked his head and Daya smiled broadly while Acp sir too leave the room with straight face...

Abhijeet look at Daya with an expression of " no lecture please" but what he heard was a simple line as " At least bureau to jaunga na"

Abhijeet looked at him and a meaningful glance relaxed him

...

...

"Haan Salunkhe..ab at least aapas mein thodi baat kar lete hain...thode bohot silent war bhi ho hi jate hain dono ke beech...care bhi karte hain ek doosre ki..Daya ko bhi Rahul ne ab clean chit dedi hai..phir bhi wo ghar par hi humare sath rehta hai...sab kuch theek hi lagta hai bus ab bhi thoda khiche khiche hi rehte hain ek doosre se"

Salunkhe: boss kisi sire ko to doosre ke paas jana hoga naa...

Acp sir sighing: hmm dekhte hain kab koi sira doosre ki ore jata hai...

...

...

"Finally...kal se bureau join karunga...aahhh kitna miss kar raha tha yaar sab kuch...chalo bhai dophr ke 2 bhi baj gaye hain...kuch khane peene ka intezaam bhi kar lia jaaye"

He came out from his room and was about to move inside the kitchen when landline buzzed

He picked up the phone and floor slipped away from his feets...he ran outside picking his bike keys in bullet speed where the reciever of landline was still hanging in air from the time it slipped from Abhijeet's grip...

...

...

Daddd...Dadddd...Freddy kya hua ye sab..kaise...Dad bahar aaye ya nahin...Daddd...

"Sir please aap andar mut jaiye...aag bohot buri tarah se fail gayi hai...please sir... meri baat suniye to aap"

Abhijeet jerking every one away shouting: mere Dad hain wo..wo andar akele...main ja raha hoon unhe bachane...Dad aapko kuch nahin...

He run towards the burning bungalow when two soft hands hold him from his shoulders...

"Abhijeet meri baat suno"..

Abhijeet shouting and trying to separate from that grip: mujhe Dad ke pas jana hai..Daya mujhe jaane de..Dad ko kuch nahin hone doonga mai...tu chinta mut...mujhe jaane Dad

And a tight hug turned everything so calm...

"BHAI"...

Abhijeet felt a numb sensation passed in his whole body...he didn't hugged back his brother but the feel the fragrance of that long lost relation took him in heights of pleasure and soon another burden also lifted from his mind...

"Daida theek hain..humne unhe hospital bhej dia hai...kuch nahi hua unhe"

His feets trembled and he felt no strength left in his legs so sat down still in the warmth of his brother's wrapper...

That day only Abhijeet cried his heart out and his younger one consoled him sometimes wiping his tears...sometimes rubbing his back and at last hugged him tightly himself also bursting in tears when Abhijeet too hugged him more tightly...

...

...

The fights are again started...the house was again filled with life... laughing sounds were all around the corner of that house giving immense pleasure to a father and so much peace to a mother's soul..

And the day finally arrived when Acp of CID Mumbai and a proud father hand over the promotion letter to his son patting his shoulders with a big smile: I am proud of you my Boy...

Daya took his blessing whereas his brother hide him in his chest feeling his wet cheeks...

The same evening Acp sir found himself patting his head on his son's antics wjere the elder one was scolding the younger one who was sitting like an obedient boy: sahab ne koi kasar nahin chodi hai mujhe kangal karne mein...poora account aaj hi khali kar dena tha na doston ko party de de kar...do hazar rupay bhi kyun chode...promotion ki khushi mein ghalti se maine apna ATM kya de dia..chote sahab ke to par nikal aaye

Daya: Kya bhai... minimum balance chodna padta hai na..tumhe negative interest na bhrna pad jaye islie utne chod die.. thanku bolio mujhe maine tumhare paise bacha lijiye

Abhijeet following him as he was already running: par ab tujhe mere hath se kaun bachayega..ruk tu Daya ke bacche...

Acp sir was really grumbling so much but internally their was so much happiness and pleasure in his hurt seeing his sons who totally burned their grudges the same day when Daya burned his diary in the backyard and told Abhijeet while sitting on the swing placing his head on his brother's shoulder who was wrapping him from behind...

Maa kehti thi naa...Yadein wahi rakhni chahiye jo meethi hon..to main kadwi yadon ko kyun sambhalta...haina Bhai?

And a loving nod really end the dark nights giving a new dawn to their relation bounded by love and togetherness!

* * *

**To how was it...**

**Lemme know for the last time**

**Chalo phir chalte hain**

**Ta ta Bye phir milengey yahin aur kahan...**

**Kuch naye kuch purane ke sath..**

**Take care every one**

**Love u all**

**God bless u all**

**/\**

**Sayonara**


End file.
